


Dank Memes, Broken Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (and some other stuff), Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Jokes, Implied Sexual Content, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Memes, Multi, NO DEATH, New Dangan Ronpa V3, No Spoilers, No Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, OwO what's this, References to Drugs, Underage Drinking, chatfic, crackfic, danganronpa - Freeform, pretty gay, rated for Miu, rated for language, word "trap" is used (not meant to be offensive :'0)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monotaro accidentally creates a groupchat.Everything is fine until Tsumugi adds in the other 15 abominations you know and love.Nya Lord: Y’know how I can make it even worse >>>>>:3cGod.: no, I don’t think that’s possibleNya Lord added Shuichi Saihara, Rantaro Amami, and 13 others to You’re fucking dead, kiddo.God.: nvm





	1. We're doomed

**Author's Note:**

> HHh so while I was waiting for an invitation i've already typed a few chapters of this so got some content right of the bat wrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? - Monotaro  
> Monophanie - Monophanie  
> MONOKID!!! - Monokid  
> MONODAM - Monodam  
> Monosuke - Monosuke  
> God. - Monokuma  
> Tsumugi Shirogane - Tsumugi

**what? has created a server**

**what? added Monophanie, MONODAM, and 2 others to the server**

 

 **what?:** oh

**what?:** wait what

 

 **Monophanie:** Monotaro… why did you make a server?

 

 **what?:** I was trying to message all of you but this happened?????

 

 **MONOKID!!!:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS???

 

 **Monosuke:** It’s a server, dumbass

 

 **MONOKID!!!:** UHHHH OF COURSE I KNEW I WAS ASKING FOR MONODAM!!!

 

 **MONODAM:** :/

 

 **Monosuke:** It’s sad because you can actually express more emotion online than irl

 

 **Monophanie:** oof

 

 **MONODAM:** >->

 

 **Monosuke:** I think we should keep it though, it’s easier than messaging everyone individually

 

 **what?:** I knew that!!! That’s why I made the server

 

 **Monosuke:** mhm

 

 **MONODAM:** :T

 

**Monosuke changed the server name to “You’re fucking dead, kiddo.”**

**MONOKID!!!:** M O O D

 

 **Monophanie:** btw Monotaro, why were you trying to message all of us anyway

 

 **what?:** oh yeaaaah, father wanted us to meet him in the gym

 

 **what?:** I totally forgot, lol

 

 **MONODAM:** ,

 

 **Monosuke:** shit

 

 **Monophanie:** a

 

 **MONOKID!!!:** IF WE GET IN TROUBLE IT’S MONODAMS FAULT

 

**MONOKID!!! is now offline.**

**Monophanie is now offline.**

**Monosuke is now offline.**

**MONODAM:** :///

 

**MONODAM is now offline.**

**what?:** huh did I do something

 

 **what?:** oh

 

**what? Is now offline.**

* * *

 

**Monophanie is now online.**

**Monosuke is now online.**

**Monophanie:** he was?????? A lot nicer than I expected????????

 

 **Monosuke:** ikr wtf

 

**MONODAM is now online.**

**MONODAM:** :)

 

**MONOKID!!! Is now online.**

**MONOKID!!!:** YOU GOT LUCKY REAL FUCKIN LUCKY

 

 **MONODAM:** :)))

 

 **MONOKID!!!:** I’M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP ANYWAY

 

 **MONODAM:** :(((

 

**what? Is now online.**

**what?:** he said he’d let us off the hook if I added him ^-^

 

**what? added God. to the You’re fucking dead, kiddo.**

**what?:** Hi father! :DDDDD

 

 **Monophanie:** please stop Monodam and Monokid from fighting!!! :”(

 

 **MONOKID!!!:** AIN’T NOBODY GONNA HOLD ME DOWN!!!!!!!!

 

 **God.:** …

 

 **MONOKID!!!:** OK MAYBE YOU THOUGH.

 

 **God.:** Monophanie, you remind me of someone…

 

 **Monophanie:**???

 

**God. changed Monophanie’s name to “The Real Usami”**

**what?:** wh

 

 **The Real Usami:** I

 

 **The Real Usami:** I don’t understand???

 

 **God.:** In due time

 

 **The Real Usami:** Daddy please

 

 **God.:** ,

 

 **The Real Usami:** Daddy _ppppplllleeasee_ :weary: :weary: :sweat :sweat: :sweat:

 

 **Monosuke:** I’M CHOKGINFND

 

**God. kicked The Real Usami from You’re fucking dead, kiddo.**

**MONODAM:** :”DDDDD

 

 **Monosuke:** oh my godddddddddgmfg

 

**what? added The Real Usami to You’re fucking dead, kiddo.**

**The Real Usami:** Did I do something wrong??????

 

 **God.:** I hate this fucking family.

 

 **MONODAM:** ^

 

* * *

 

 

 **what?:** Hey dad? Who’s our mom?

 

 **God.:** uh.

 

**God. added Tsumugi Shirogane to You’re fucking dead, kiddo.**

**God.:** @ _Tsumugi Shirogane_ help

 

**Monosuke is now online.**

 

 **Monosuke:** oh good I thought you were going to say she was our mom.

 

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Ya, hold up

 

**Tsumugi Shirogane changed their name to “Nya Lord”**

**Monosuke:** My relief spreads immensely.

 

 **Nya Lord:** rude >:0

 

 **God.:** I have standards, son.

 

**Nya Lord: >>>:0**

**God.:** ;))

 

 **Nya Lord:** o///o

 

 **God.:** no.

 

 **Monosuke:** goddamn furries

 

 **God.:** ,

 

 **Nya Lord:** ,

 

**God. changed Monosuke’s name to “Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution”**

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** I hate this song 0/10

**Nya Lord:** Great song 10/10

 

 **Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** I hate this fucking family*

 

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution is now offline.**

 

 **God.:** That’s my boy

 

 **Nya Lord:** Y’know how I can make it even worse >>>>>:3c

 

 **God.:** no, I don’t think that’s possible

 

**Nya Lord added Shuichi Saihara, Rantaro Amami, and 13 others to You’re fucking dead, kiddo.**

**God.:** nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what?: So is someone gonna answer my question?
> 
> Nya Lord: Monokuma will tell you when you're older, hon. It's reallll graphic
> 
> what?: oh
> 
> what?: o h
> 
> MONODAM: I CAN ASSURE YOU, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AT ALL.
> 
> MONODAM: FUCKING DISGUSTING.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> what? - Monotaro  
> The Real Usami - Monophanie  
> MONOKID!!! - Monokid  
> MONODAM - Monodam  
> Fuyuhiko's Pre-evolution - Monosuke  
> Nya Lord - Tsumugi


	2. owo what's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi, Rantaro, Angie, and Tsumugi are fucking weebs
> 
> They try to convert Kiibo
> 
> Also Ryouma wants to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede Akamatsu - Kaede  
> Kokichi Ouma - Kokichi  
> Rantaro Amami - Rantaro  
> Angie Yonaga - Angie  
> Nya Lord - Tsumugi  
> K1-B0 - Kiibo  
> Shuichi Saihara - Shuichi  
> Kaito Momota - Kaito  
> Maki Harukawa - Maki  
> Korekiyo Shinguuji - Korekiyo  
> God. - Monokuma  
> Ryouma Hoshi - Ryouma

**Kaede Akamatsu:** what’s this???

 

 **Kokichi Ouma: _owo_** _what’s this???_

**Rantaro Amami: _owo_** _what’s this???_

**Angie Yonaga: _owo_** _what’s this???_

**Nya Lord: _owo_** _what’s this???_

**K1-B0: _owo_** _what’s this???_

**Shuichi Saihara:** Kiibo, why.

 

 **K1-B0:** Did I say something wrong???

 

 **Rantaro Amami:** No Kiibo, ur doing just fine :)

 

 **K1-B0:** good!!!

 

**K1-B0: _owo_**

****

**Kaito Momota:** KIIBOS GONE TO THE DARK SIDE

 

 **Nya Lord:** He’s come to the Nya side >:3c

 

**Nya Lord changed K1-B0’s name to “ _owo_ ”.**

****

**Maki Harukawa:** That name is a sin.

 

**Kokichi Ouma changed Maki Harukawa’s name to “ _owo_ ”.**

**_owo:_** just like Ouma.

 

 **Kokichi Ouma:** rude!!!!!! :’’’’(

 

 **Korekiyo Shinguuji:** Hm, we might have difficulty distinguishing the two of them now...

 

**_owo: owo_ **

****

**_owo:_** don’t.

 

 **Korekiyo Shinguuji:** Nevermind.

 

**Kokichi Ouma changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Broken dreams”**

**Shuichi Saihara:** I already feel right at home.

* * *

 

 

**_owo_ changed their name to “Maki”.**

**Kaito Momota changed Maki’s name to “Maki Roll”.**

**Maki Roll:** …

 

**Maki Roll changed their name to “Maki.”.**

**Kaito Momota changed Maki.’s name to “Maki Roll”.**

**Maki Roll has left Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**God.:** mood

 

 **Kaito Momota:** Babe :’’’’’(

 

**Kaito Momota added Maki Roll to Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Maki Roll:** why won’t you let me die.

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** ^

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Hoshi,,,

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** no.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Are you okay???

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** oh.

 

**Ryouma Hoshi left Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Maki Roll added Ryouma Hoshi to Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Ryouma Hoshi changed their name to “Why won’t you let me die.”.**

**Maki Roll:** You have to suffer with me.

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** shit

 

* * *

 

 

**Kokichi Ouma changed their name to “Y’know,”.**

**Rantaro Amami changed their name to “like…”.**

**Angie Yonaga changed their name to, “nyah.”.**

**Maki Roll:** why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow, like... Nyah.
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu - Kaede  
> Y'know, - Kokichi  
> like... - Rantaro  
> nyah - Angie  
> Nya Lord - Tsumugi  
> owo - Kiibo  
> Shuichi Saihara - Shuichi  
> Kaito Momota - Kaito  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Korekiyo Shinguuji - Korekiyo  
> God. - Monokuma  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma


	3. Kirumi is a mom, it's confirmed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes Miu
> 
> Gonta is savage
> 
> Kirumi has been officially confirmed a mom by Korekiyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu Iruma - Miu  
> Y'know - Kokichi  
> Kirumi Toujo - Kirumi  
> Korekiyo Shinguuji - Korekiyo  
> Shuichi Saihara - Shuichi  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Kaito Momota - Kaito  
> like... - Rantaro  
> Nya Lord - Tsumugi  
> Kaede Akamatsu - Kaede  
> Nyah - Angie  
> Himiko Yumeno - Himiko  
> Tenko Chabashira - Tenko  
> owo - Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuhara - Gonta

**Miu Iruma:** WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS

 

 **Y’know,:** read that again.

 

 **Miu Iruma:**?????????????

 

**Miu Iruma changed their name to “XxPussydestroyer69xX”.**

**Kirumi Toujo:** Have you figured it out yet?

 

 **XxPussydestroyer69xX:** no??????

 

 **Korekiyo Shinguuji:** No one wants you here, you disgusting wrench.

 

 **Y’know,:** ^

 

 **Shuichi Saihara:** ^

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** ^

 

 **Maki Roll:** ^

 

 **Kaito Momota:** ^

 

 **Kirumi Toujo:** ^

 

 **like…:** ^

 

 **Nya Lord:** ^

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ^

 

 **Nyah.:** ^

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** ^

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** ^^^

 

 ** _owo:_** ^ **_owo???_**

****

**Maki Roll:** no.

 

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** ^

 

 **like…:** EVEN GONTA OHMYGODDD

 

**like… changed Gonta Gokuhara’s name to “XxIrumadestroyer27xX”**

**XxPussydestroyer68xX:** abfjsdngfhgkjhjl,

 

 **XxPussydestroyer68xX:** did

 

 **XxPussydestroyer68xX:** DID I JUST GET SLAIN BY BUG BOY AND STICK DICK

 

 **Korekiyo Shinguuji:** …Stick-dick?

 

**Kokichi Ouma changed Korekiyo Shinguuji’s name to “Stick Dick”.**

**Stick Dick:** ah.

**XxPussydestroyer69xX is now offline.**

**XxIrumadestroyer27xX:** gonta sory! Did he sa sumthing rong???

 

 **Kaito Momota:** bro wtf is wrong with ur spelling

 

 **XxIrumadestroyer27xX:** sumthing rong with mi spelling?

 

 **like…:** Something’s definitely wrong with your spelling.

 

 **XxIrumadestroyer27xX:** gonta sory!

 

 **like…:** dude… you don’t have to apologize

 

 **XxIrumadestroyer27xX:** sory!

 

 **Like…:** fdsjnghrerotrejiyjt

 

 **Kirumi Toujo:** If you would like Gonta, I could offer you some English lessons?

 

 **XxIrumadestroyer27xX:** gonta wuld licc that very much!

 

**Y’know: _licc_**

****

**Kirumi Tojo:** … In fact you should come over right now, if you’re free.

 

 **XxIrumadestroyer27xX:** Of corse!

 

**XxIrumadestroyer27xX is now offline.**

**Kirumi Tojo:** How precious.

 

**Y’know,: _Mighty mom_**

****

**Kirumi Tojo:** Please refrain from referring to me as your mother…

 

 **like…:** _M I g hty mo m_

**Y’know, changed Kirumi Tojo’s name to “Mighty Mom”.**

**Mighty Mom:** I’m disowning you.

 

 **Mighty Mom:** wait,

 

 **Mighty Mom:** ,

 

 **Kaito Momota:** co n FI **RME D**

 

 **Stick Dick:** I see Toujo opening the door for Gonta and you can ever so slightly see the ‘disapproving mom look’ on her face.

 

 **like…:** Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg

**Nya Lord:** ohmygoddfhugjhi

 

**Y’know, changed Mighty Mom’s name to “Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg”.**

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Shinguuji.

 

 **Stick Dick:** Apologies, mother.

 

 **like…:** out of all of us I expected this the least from Shinguuji im scremngi

 

 **Stick Dick:** Toujo made eye contact with me and is currently giving me the “Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg.”

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** You’ve been disowned.

 

 **Stick Dick:** Forgive me mother, for I have sinned.

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now offline.**

**Shuichi Saihara:** ShIn gu U **j i**

**Stick Dick:** I’ve been a naughty boy

 

 **like…:** BsaAFGTHRSEKHEASI

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Shinguuji Omg

 

 **Stick Dick:** Please don’t punish me.

 

 **like…:** I

 

 **like…:** _I can’t tell if he’s being ironic or not????_

**Why won’t you let me die.:** Shinguuji.

 

 **Stick Dick:** I’ll stop.

 

 **Stick Dick:** I’m far from finished though~

 

**Maki Roll kicked Stick Dick from Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Kaito Momota:** I agree with you this time.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu added Stick Dick to Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Stick Dick:** I deserved that.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** At least you can acknowledge that :”D

 

**XxPussydestroyer69xX is now online.**

**Kaede Akamatsu kicked XxPussydestroyer69xX from Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Maki Roll:** damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know,: after jumping on the mom bandwagon we were going to promote you from “Possible Psychopath” status to “Mega creep” status
> 
> like…: but after that last bit we remembered that this is you we’re talking about.
> 
> Stick Dick: Gosh golly, that sucks! I was so looking forward to earning approval according to how suspicious I am ranked by none other than the least suspicious people on the planet, The Ultimate Enigma and Joker’s Tiny Purple Son! Jinkies!!!
> 
> like…: I M
> 
> Stick Dick: However, I would’ve thought you would like that. For it would mean another member of the “Nya Side.”
> 
> like…: o m g
> 
> Y’know,: H E ‘ S R I G H T
> 
>  
> 
> Y’know, changed their name to “Omae”.
> 
> like… changed their name to “wa”.
> 
> Nya changed their name to “mou”
> 
> owo changed their name to “shin”
> 
> Stick Dick changed their name to “deiru.”
> 
> Nya Lord changed their name to “NANI?!”
> 
> Why won’t you let me die.: noT TODAY SATAN
> 
> Why won’t you let me die. left Dank memes, Broken dreams.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> XxPussydestroyer69xX - Miu  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg: Kirumi  
> deiru - Korekiyo  
> Shuichi Saihara - Shuichi  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Kaito Momota - Kaito  
> wa - Rantaro  
> NANI!?! - Tsumugi  
> Kaede Akamatsu - Kaede  
> mou - Angie  
> Himiko Yumeno - Himiko  
> Tenko Chabashira - Tenko  
> shin - Kiibo  
> XxMiudestroyer27xX - Gonta


	4. Get help, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouma has depression.
> 
> Yeah no shit.
> 
> Apparently like almost half of them do damn.
> 
> Also Kiyo really wants to kill someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of these chapters is really inconsistant im s o r ry
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu - Kaede  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> XxPussydestroyer69xX - Miu  
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> mou - Angie  
> Shuichi Saihara - Shuichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Kaito Momota - Kaito  
> Himiko Yumeno - Himiko  
> Tenko Chabashira - Tenko  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> wa - Rantaro  
> deiru - Korekiyo  
> shin - Kiibo

**Kaede Akamatsu added Why won’t you let me die. and XxPussydestroyer69xX to the server.**

**Why won’t you let me die.:** Can someone help me

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Sure :D

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now online.**

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Of course, with what do you request assistance for?

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** My depression.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** o of

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** …

 

 **mou:** Nyahaha!~ You’re coming to the wrong people for that issue~

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** As much as it pains me, I must admit that is true.

 

 **Shuichi Saihara:** yeah,, like at least half of us have depression or some other severe mental disorder

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** damn

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** say aye if you’re depressed

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** aye

 

 **Shuichi Saihara:** aye

 

 **Maki Roll:** aye

 

 **Kaito Momota:** ,,, ba be

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** aye

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** aye

 

**Omae is now online.**

**Omae:** aye

 

 **wa:** adjfnkg Ouma?????

 

 **Omae:** It was a joke~ I just came to make fun of you guys ;3c

 

**Omae changed Shuichi Saihara’s name to “Shadow the Hedgehog”.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** h

 

 **wa:** ah so you are okay

 

**Omae:**

 

 **wa:** You are right ????

 

 **Omae:** Of course, Amami-chan~ ;DDDDDD

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I get bad vibes from seeing Ouma use that many emoticons in one sentence

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** wait

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** shit

 

 **Omae:** Oh my :000000 did ((((:o Kaede Akamatsu ✪u✪ just swear???? :000000 >:3cccccc im sHoOk d=o0o=b

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Ouma,,, please don’t

 

**Omae changed Kaede Akamatsu’s name to “Not in my Christian Server >:0”.**

**Not in my Christian Server >:0: **I,,

 

 **Omae:** Amami-chan~

 

 **wa:** Yes Ouma <3

 

 **Omae:** Anything you say can, and will be used against you, Amami-chan

 

 **deiru** : That just became noticeably ominous.

 

 **Why won’t you let me die:** mm and who has a severe mental disorder?

 

 **deiru:** Present.

 

 **wa:** hello, you called?

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Angie won’t admit it but she is probably within this category.

 

 **mou:** You’re all the crazy ones for not believing in Atua!~

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Hm, I suppose I am included in that category.

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **huh????

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **what’s up with you mom??? :’(

 

 **wa:** “Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is typing…”

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Imagine having 15 children, 3 of which you are unsure you want to keep around but still look after because you, as a mother cannot let anything happen to your children, unless necessary. Out of those three, you have the spawn of Satan, a stripper in the making, and a certified cult expert. You try to punish these children and fail each time. You try to reprimand Satan and give him a stern talking to, Satan however cannot be contained. You punish the miniature slut, and make her sit in a corner for a few hours while watching her closely; she then spouts all sorts of madness that allows you to stay in the room with her for all but 5 minutes. Having no other options, you try to tie up the up the cultist in the making, and succeed. However, he _moans_ and begs you for more

 

 **Maki Roll:** _“unless necessary”_

**Kaito Momota:** oo f

**Omae:** That’s right, dear mother has learned their lesson

 

**XxPussydestroyer69xX is now online.**

 

 **XxPussydestroyer69xX:** WELL _EXCUSE ME,_ I LIKE TO THINK ABOUT THE QUESTIONS OF LIFE WHEN I HAVE ALONE TIME.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** “So… Do you think robots can cum? What would it be?”

 

 **XxPussydestroyer69xX:** ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO MAKE A POINT HERE???

 

**shin is now online.**

**shin:** … excuse me?

 

 **XxPussydestroyer69xX:** GOTTA BLAST

 

**XxPussydestroyer69xX is now offline.**

**shin:** ah.

 

**shin is now offline.**

**deiru:** …

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** … Shinguuji?

 

 **deiru:** I thought we promised to never speak of that, _Kirumi._

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** …

 

 **Not in my Christian Sever >:0: **is

 

 **Not in my Christian Sever >:0: **is Toujo scared of Shinguuji???

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Who isn’t scared of him, really.

 

 **Maki Roll:** damn, even I’m scared of him

 

 **Maki Roll:** dude’s a twig but I can tell he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me.

 

 **dieru:** ^ That is correct, I’d kill all of you without a second thought.

 

 **dieru:** God, I’d love to see your blood ooze over my bandaged hands as I thrust a katana through your body.

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** _I’m gonna be sick_

 

 **Tenko Chabashiara:** Shinguuji how dare you make Himiko uncomfortable!!!

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Oh my g od I can feel his silent glare from here

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** c h i l l s

 

 **Diapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Glad I’m not the only one feeling that.

 

 **dieru:** I can predict at least two of you will die by my hands and I will enjoy every _sweet second of it._

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** But won’t people me warry of you now??

 

 **dieru:** As if people weren’t wary of me before.

 

 **deiru:** Plus, that’s all the better when I can see the look on their face when they realize, “it was me,” truly a delicious expression when they know they should’ve been more cautious; when alas that would’ve been pointless anyway.

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** I was going to say you were bluffing but now I’m not so sure.

 

 **deiru:** In due time, love.

 

 **Not on my Christian Server >:0: **…I’m assuming this has to do with your mental issue Shinguuji???

 

 **deiru:** Ah, but that is just the half of it.

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** Shinguuji, you need help, and this is coming from me.

 

 **deiru:** If anyone were willing to help me, I’d gladly cooperate; however most assume I am a lost cause based on how I describe death.

 

 **Not on my Christian Server >:0: **How do you describe death?

 

 **Not on my Christian Server >:0: **Actually don’t answer that.

 

 **mou:** I am with Shinguuji right now and he appears to be drooling!

 

 **deiru:** Wise choice, Akamatsu.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Shinguuji, how about I offer you therapy and in exchange you spare my life?

 

 **deiru:** Hm… and how long does your life guarantee last?

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Shinguuji.

 

 **deiru:** Don’t worry Toujo, it was a joke.

 

 **mou:** It wasn’t a joke~

 

 **deiru:** … I accept your offer.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** You can meet me in the dining hall right now to get started, if you like.

 

 **deiru:** That would be appreciated, thank you.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** See you there, I will prepare refreshments.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Suckers.

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now offline.**

**Himiko Yumeno:** Did

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Did Kirumi just make a deal with the resident creep

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** right in front of us.

 

 **deiru:** Indeed she did.

 

 **deiru:** ;)

 

**deiru is now offline.**

**wa:** Shinguuji using a winking emoticon is the scariest thing i’ve ever seen??????

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** Wow, is this just going to turn in who can earn guaranteed safety from Shinguuji?

 

 **Omae:** Joke’s on you, Shinguuji’s a part of the Nya side, we are already guaranteed safety >:D

 

 ** _NANI!?!:_** ALWAYS INVITE THE MOST DANGEROUS TO YOUR CREW FIRST

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** FFFFFUCCKkkkk,,,,,

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Btw Amami, what’s wrong with you???

 

 **wa:** Ah well, despite my age ive traveled a lot, and along those travels i’ve lost my sister.

 

 **Omae:** *sisters

 

 **Not in my Christian Server:** sisters???

 

 **Rantaro Amami:** oof yeah, all 12 of them

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** you lost

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** 12 of your sisters?????

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Not only is that a DISGRACE that you’ve lost 12 girls who need to be cared for

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** That’s also pretty goddamn retarded you managed to lose all 12 of them.

 

 **Omae:** And that’s coming from Tenko, Amami-chan~

 

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Excuse me????

 

**Omae changed Tenko Chabashira’s name to “Feminazi”.**

**Feminazi:** If this was an attempt to offend me, it didn’t work

 

 **Omae:** Shit

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Tenko: 1 Kokichi: 69

 

 **Omae:** The mage knows her facts ;)

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** nyeh… Tenko: 1 Kokichi: 70

 

**Himiko Yumeno changed their name to “YOU SHALL NOT PASS”.**

**Feminazi:** great name Himiko :D

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** thanks ^-^

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** But YOU SHALL NOT PASS the friendzone

 

**Feminazi is now offline.**

 

 **wa:** BAFHSGHJMK,UJHOERTWIJRTR

 

 **Omae:** TENKO JUST GOT SHUT DOWN?????

 

 **wa:** a nyway, I’ve s e e n s o m e s h i t

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **What’s the worst thing you’ve seen?

 

 **wa:** I’ve been sworn to secrecy.

 

**wa is now offline.**

**Omae:** Excuse me i’m going to pry it out of him >:3c

 

**Omae is now offline.**

**Why won’t you let me die:** You guys are fucked up.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> XxPussydestroyer69xX - Miu  
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> mou - Angie  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Kaito Momota - Kaito  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> wa - Rantaro  
> deiru - Korekiyo  
> shin - Kiibo


	5. Soft Seesaw Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Seesaw Dad emerges
> 
> Kiyo's had a rough life :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> deiru - Korekiyo  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> wa - Rantaro  
> God. - Monokuma  
> what? - Monotaro  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> mou - Angie  
> shin - Kiibo  
> NANI!?! - Tsumugi  
> Kaito Momota - Kaito  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> XxMiudestroyer27xX - Gonta

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now online.**

**deiru is now online.**

**Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Hey guys! how did the session go?? Any major breakthroughs?

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** I’ve been sworn to secrecy.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** wha t???

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Don’t get the wrong idea, we had a lovely time.

 

 **deiru:** Kirumi prepared some tea for the both of us and we had a small chat.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** It’s been 3 hours

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **It doesn’t matter, what did you guys talk about?

 

 **deiru:** I’ve been sworn to secrecy.

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **wh a???

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Korekiyo and I have a “pact” of sorts.

 

**Omae is now online.**

**Omae:** owo what’s this?

 

 **Omae:** First name basis???

 

 **Omae:** From the two most formal people here?????

 

 **Omae:** It sounds like something more happened than they’re letting on~

 

 **deiru:** Insinuating that such events conspired will ultimately lead you to your own demise.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Insinuating that such events conspired will ultimately lead you to your own demise.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Insinuating that such events conspired will ultimately lead you to your own demise.

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** Insinuating that such events conspired will ultimately lead you to your own demise.

 

 **Omae:** I’m being attacked :’’’’(

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **hafbsjndghl

 

 **Not in my Christian Server:** so you guys are friends now :D

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** I’d like to think so, despite some of his more inhumane tendencies, I can appreciate his formality and intimidating nature.

 

 **deiru:** And I can acknowledge Kirumi’s appreciation for the Victorian area and her formal yet demanding calmness.

 

 **Omae:** Translation: I love how Korekiyo scares the shit out of me. I wonder what he plans to do to me.

 

 **Omae:** Translation: Kirumi is hot.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Ouma.

 

 **deiru:** … Ouma.

 

 **Omae:** Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad are after me gotta b la st

 

**Omae is now offline.**

**deiru:** I hope no one else thinks of me and Kirumi this way.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** We are simply allies, nothing more, nothing less.

 

**wa is now online.**

**wa:** Why did Ouma just run into my room asking for ‘protection’?

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Read above

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** ^

 

 **wa:** o o f

 

 **wa:** @deiru

 

 **wa:** d ad

 

 **deiru:** Say your prayers.

 

**wa is now offline.**

**deiru:** I hate this family.

 

**God. is now online.**

**God.:** Welcome to the club.

 

**what? is now online.**

**what?:** I try my best :’(

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Dad please

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Ouma and Amami just ran into my room begging for safety

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **wait

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **waIT NO

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **I TAKE IT BACK

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: ** _I TAKE IT BACK_

**Shadow the Hedgehog: “** deiru is typing…”

**Not in my Christian Server >:0: **PLEASE I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE

 

 **deiru:** That would be Ryouma.

 

**Why won’t you let me die. is now online.**

**Why won’t you let me die.:** oi

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **RYOUMA HELP US

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** no

 

 **deiru:** Why he’s my favorite ^

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** w a it what’s happening???

**deiru:** Exactly, I’m not chasing you or anything.

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Ouma: “We’re running from your disapproval”

 

 **deiru:** That is accurate.

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Ouma: “Damn, I would rename him ‘Dissapproving-dad-look.jpeg but It would ruin the Nya side’s group name.”

 

 **deiru:** Thank god for that.

 

* * *

 

 

**Omae is now online.**

**wa is now online.**

**mou is now online.**

**shin is now online.**

**deiru: is now online.**

**_NANI!?!_ ** **is now online.**

**wa:** Shinguuji taking one for the tea m

 

 **Why won’t you let me die:** Kiyo is kind of like a dad tbh

 

**deiru:**

**shin:** Though most of us go to Kirumi first, Shinguuji is also quite proficient in helping others ^-^

 

 **shin:** Monotaro! I used the face you suggested ^-^

 

 **what?:** Good job :DD

 

 **shin:** :DDDD

 

 **shin:** I used another one!!! ^-^

 

 **wa:** This

 

 **wa:** _i s sO pUre?????_

**Maki Roll:** Better than owo

 

**shin: _owo_**

****

**Maki Roll kicked shin from Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Not in my Christian Server >:0: **Maki you v e gotta st op th is

 

 **Kaito Momota:** ahihudsufngl Excuse her

 

 **Maki Roll:** I don’t need to be excused I do what I want.

 

 **deiru:** Maki.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Sorry dad

 

**deiru kicked Maki Roll from Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** You’re not setting a good example for the children.

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg added Maki Roll and shin to Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**mou:** Oi! Ryouma did have a point, he is like… a cool dad! Much like Atua, who lets you do whatever you want until it gets too out of hand. Then he _punishes you._

**deiru:** Angie—

 

 **Why won’t you let me die:** wtf kind of god is Atua if he punishes you in the way you’re insinuating

 

 **mou:** The way i’m insinuating? Atua simply gives you a stern talking to. What did you think?

 

**Why won’t you let me die.:**

**deiru:** I—

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** You get used to it, Korekiyo.

 

 **deiru:** Will I though?

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **We love you dad <3

 

 **Omae:** We love you dad <3

 

 **wa:** We love you dad <3

 

 **mou:** We love you dad <3

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** We love you dad <3

 

 **shin:** We love you dad <3

 

 **Kaito Momota:** We love you dad <3

 

 ** _NANI!?!:_** We love you dad <3

 

 **Feminazi:** I hate you slightly less than a few other of the degenerate males

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** We love you dad <3

 

 **Feminazi:** We love you dad <3

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** We love you dad <3

 

 **XxMiuDestroyer27xX:** We love you dad <3

 

 **what?:** We love you dad <3

 

 **God.:** Not me, Monotaro.

 

 **what?:**???

 

**deiru:**

**deiru:** What is this feeling?

 

 **Omae:** something other than sickening obsessiveness

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **hush

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Love <3

 

 **deiru:** I actually kind of like it, oops.

 

 **deiru:** I said i hate this family but I love you guys a A?

 

 **wa:** DID SHINGUUJI JUST A A A?????

 

 **wa:** A A A

 

 **deiru:** First name basis please. <3

 

 **Not in my Christian Server >:0: **AAAAAAAA KOREKIYO IS EV OL VING

 

 **deiru:** hhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** H o ly h eck???? Is soft seesaw dad  hhh ing????

 

 **Feminazi:** ahbdfsuijdgjiyt

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Holy- Kiyo are you crying???

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** HE’S CRYING???????

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** Damn, Kiyo’s probably a tougher nut to crack than me, so if he’s crying-

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** oh

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** oof

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** rough life huh dad?

 

**deiru is now offline.**

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now offline.**

**_NANI!?!:_ ** _H O S H I_

**Why won’t you let me die.:** my bad.

 

**Why won’t you let me die. is now offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Momota: btw Ouma didn’t you say before you were going to pry something out of Rantaro?
> 
> Omae: How about instead we talk about the fact that the all powerful kaito is the only one without a nickname
> 
> Omae changed Kaito Momota’s name to “Harukaito is a Farce.”.
> 
> Maki Roll: All other friendships ended. Kokichi is my best friend.
> 
> Omae: >:3c
> 
> Harukaito is a Farce.: B A B E HOW COULD YOU DO THIS???
> 
> Harukaito is a Farce.: HE’S OUR RIVAL?????
> 
> Harukaito is a Farce.: YOU’RE THE TOUGHEST PERSON I’VE EVER MET SURELY YOU CAN’T FALL INTO KOKICHI’S CLUTCHES
> 
> Maki Roll: ,
> 
> Maki Roll changed Hurakatio is a Farce’s name to “Harukaito is Real”.
> 
> Harukaito is Real: a ily babe <3
> 
> Omae: Maki how could you >:0
> 
> Maki Roll: Fuck you.
> 
> Harukaito is Real: That’s my gurl
> 
> Omae: :”(
> 
> Harukatio is Real: The toughest person I know is actually Kirumi though tbh
> 
> Maki Roll: That’s fair.
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> deiru - Korekiyo  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> wa - Rantaro  
> God. - Monokuma  
> what? - Monotaro  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> mou - Angie  
> shin - Kiibo  
> NANI!?! - Tsumugi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> XxMiudestroyer27xX - Gonta


	6. The questions of life with Miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Korekiyo wheezes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the upload spree of stuff i had pre-written, 4861 words in total :'D
> 
> I'll try to keep a consistant upload schedule, it depends how much homework i get.
> 
> I'll probably aim for two chapters a week? but aa enjoy. Also woa i know its not alot but like as soon as i started uploading these ive seen the hits and shit go up and thank s i dont get attention much so i lo ve it.
> 
> I'm also gonna aim for longer chapters so yeah
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> XxMiudestroyer27xX - Gonta  
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> NANI!?! - Tsumugi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> mou - Angie  
> XxPussydestroyer69xX - Miu  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> wa - Rantaro  
> deiru - Korekiyo

**XxMiudestroyer27xX:** Kirumi? Gonta was wundering where you are?

 

 **XxMiudestroyer27xX:** Gonta is here for the spelling lesons! :)

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now online.**

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** My apologies for not informing you earlier. I had to cancel our lesson for the day, I’m busy taking care of Korekiyo at the moment.

 

 **XxMiudestroyer27xX:** No problom, Kirumi! :DD

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Problem, dear.

 

 **XxMiudestroyer27xX:** Problem... ok! Gonta got it now!

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** omg you’ve made so much progress in like 2 days???

 

 **XxMiudestroyer27xX:** two*

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**Feminazi is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** DESTROYED

 

 **Feminazi:** LMAO

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Kiyo and I just said, “That’s my boy.” At the same time, wow.

 

**_NANI!?! is now online._ **

****

**_NANI!?!:_** RELATIONSHIP GOALS

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Be right back, Kiyo is choking, and quite frankly I don’t blame him.

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now offline.**

 

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** You were just schooled by Gonta in grammar. How does this make you feel?

 

 **Harukatio is Real:** How does it make me feel?

 

**Harukaito is Real left Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

 

 **Maki Roll:** mood

 

 **_NANI!?!:_ ** _oof_

 

**XxMiudestroyer27xX added Harukaito is Real to Dank memes, Broken dreams**

**XxMiudestroyer27xX:** Gonta is sorry! Please forgiv Gonta :(((

 

 **Haurkaito:** you’re lucky you’re purer than a cloud hh

 

 **XxMiudestroyer27xX:** Thank you! Gonta must go now! Gonta wants to chek on dad :)))

 

**XxMiudestroyer27xX is now offline.**

 

 ** _NANI!?!:_** Mission successful, Gonta has joined the dad bandwagon.

 

**Omae is now online.**

**Omae changed XxMiudestroyer27xX’s name to “Slayer of Gods”.**

**mou is now online.**

**mou:** _you’re fucking dead, kiddo._

**Omae changed Slayer of Gods’s name to “Barry [B]** **Benson”.**

**mou:** Atua accepts this name ^-^

 

**mou is now offline.**

**Omae:** I’ve never been more frightened in my entire life

 

 **XxPussydestroyer69xX:** Hey what do you think kiyo would be like if he was horny as hell

 

 **Omae:** I stand corrected.

 

 **Omae:** pardon me while i cry and try to chase the thoughts out of my head

 

**Omae is now offline.**

**XxPussydestroyer69xX:** oi bad time?

 

 **Maki Roll:** Perfect timing.

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** mm Hi guys

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Miu what the fuck

 

**wa is now online.**

**wa:** What’s this thing Kokichi is talking about

 

**wa:**

 

 **wa:** Miu what the fuck

 

 **wa:** …

 

 **wa:** >:3c

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Amami what are you doing.

 

 **wa:** @deiru

 

 **XxPussydestroyer69xX:** RANTARO NO

 

 **wa:** @Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg

 

**XxPussydestroyer69xX: _RANTARO NO_**

****

**Shadow the Hedgehog changed XxPussydestroyer69xX’s name to “It was at this moment she realized…”**

**It was at this moment she realized:** I FUCKED UP

**It was at this moment she realized:** W A I T

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now online.**

**It was at this moment she realized:** SHITSHITSHITSHIT

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** _RUN BITCH RUUUNNNN_

**It was at this moment she realized is now offline.**

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** What is your request Amami? …And why can I hear Miu running…?

 

 **wa:** Read above >>>>:3c

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Korekiyo just said, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** allow me,

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Miu, what _thE FUCK_

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** my thoughts exactly.

 

 **wa:** Hows Kiyo taking it

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** He’s just staring blankly at the screen. I think he’s processing it.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Korekiyo said, “…I…”

 

 **Maki Roll:** big mood

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** What was that loud thumping noise???

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** He just rolled off the bed and now he’s weeping on the floor.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** o of

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Gonta just entered and is attempting to comfort him.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Gonta’s hugging him. This is so adorable?

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** OMMMGGGG DO YOU GUYS SEE WHAT’S HAPPENING OUTSIDE?

 

 **Maki Roll:** hm?

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:**?

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** What?

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Oh

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Oh my word.

 

 **wa:** hh what’s happening???

 

 **Feminazi:** SO MIU WAS SNEAKING AROUND AND DOING A PRETTY TERRIBLE JOB AT IT

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** WHEN RYOUMA APPEARS AT THE OTHER END OF THE HALL

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** AND HE YELLED, “ ** _FOR DAD_** ” AND STARTED CHARGING AHDJNFLDNSFJG

 

 **Feminazi:** AND NOW HE’S CHASI NG HER AROUND THE SCHOOL HE’S o mmG G GG

 

**It was at this moment she realized… is now online.**

**It was at this moment she realized…:** HE’S SPEEDY AS HELL FOR A GREMLIN W AH T THE FUCCCKK

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** OH SHITTTTTTTTTTJKHGOZTRUOYTRQ

 

**It was at this moment she realized is now offline.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** I’m concerned to say the least?????????

 

**deiru is now online.**

**deiru:** Fuck her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> NANI!?! - Tsumugi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> mou - Angie  
> It was at this moment she realized... - Miu  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> wa - Rantaro  
> deiru - Korekiyo


	7. Sorry, this is a Miu-Free Zone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Miu, AMIRIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shin - Kiibo  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> deiru - Korekiyo  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> It was at this moment she realized... - Miu  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> wa - Rantaro  
> mou - Angie  
> NANI!?! - Tsumugi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Barry [B] Bensen - Gonta

**shin is now online.**

**shin:** guys…

 

 **shin:** Why is there an unconscious Miu outside my door?

 

**Why won’t you let me die. is now online.**

**deiru is now online.**

**Why won’t you let me die.:** I’m not sure what you’re referring to?

 

 **deiru:** Isn’t she always like that?

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** understandable, have a nice day.

 

 **shin:** I don’t really have any experience in the medical field… do you think she’ll be okay???

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** No one cares but you, Kiibs.

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** ^

 

 **deiru:** ^

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** ^

 

**Feminazi is now online.**

**Feminazi:** ^

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** She deserved it smh

 

 **deiru:** ^

 

 **shin:** …

 

 **shin:** what?

 

**Why won’t you let me die. is now offline.**

**shin:** guys!!!!!!!!! help!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**deiru is now offline.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now offline.**

**shin:** Shuichi please, you may personally not like her but out of the goodness of your heart,,,

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Aww…. Kiibo… <3

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now offline.**

**shin:** ,

**Feminazi:** smooth lmao.

 

**Feminazi is now offline.**

**shin:** I have great friends :)

 

* * *

 

 

**It was at this moment she realized… is now online.**

**It was at this moment she realized…:** WHAT UP MOTHERFUCKERS, THE GOLDEN BRAIN GLAMOROUS GENIUS MIU HAS ARISEN

**deiru is now online.**

**deiru:** _@Why won’t you let me die._ I give you full permission to kill her this time.

 

**Why won’t you let me die. is now online.**

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Why won’t you let me die.:** I fucking love my dad.

 

 **Maki Roll:** No fair why don’t I get permission,,,

 

 **deiru:** Go for it <3

 

 **Maki Roll:** I fucking love my dad.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Can I kill Ouma too?

 

**Omae is now online.**

**Omae:** u m,,,,

 

 **deiru:** No Maki, they are both rather annoying, but the difference is Miu is expendable.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Fine, but I’m not happy about it.

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now online.**

**  
Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** I could bake you cookies.

 

**Maki Roll: _deal._**

****

**Omae:** Thanks dad :D

 

 **Omae:** wait-

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** REALLY? I FUCKING HATE MY DAD. FUCK YOU STICK DICK. YOU FUCKING SUCK DICK!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**wa is now online.**

**mou is now online.**

**shin is now online.**

**_NANI!?!_ ** **is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**Feminazi is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Barry [B] Benson is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **You

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** might

 

 **Feminazi:** wanna

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** rethink

 

 **mou:** that

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** buddy :D

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** or

 

 **shin:** you’re

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** going

 

 **Omae:** to

 

 **wa:** have

 

 ** _NANI!?!:_** a

 

 **Maki Roll:** bad

 

 **Why won’t you let me die.:** time.

 

**It was at this moment she realized…:**

**It was at this moment she realized…: _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???????????????_**

****

**deiru:** I love this family.

 

 **deiru:** Say aye if you don’t want to kick Miu from the family

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** AYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** You don’t count.

 

**MONODAM is now online.**

**MONODAM:** MONOKUMA WILL BE THERE SHORTLY

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** OH MY GOD HE’S ACTUALLY AT MY DOOR RIGHT NOW

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** ON ONE HAND WHAT THE FUCKK

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** ON THE OTHER THIS IS REALLY WELL PLANNED OUT.

 

**God. is now online.**

**God.:** oh we can’t have this either

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** WHAT????

 

**God. kicked It was at this moment she realized… from Dank memes, Broken Dreams.**

**God. is now offline.**

**wa:** OH MY GOD IM CRYINGGGGGGGG

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** WE GOT HER SO GOOD O M G

 

 **deiru:** This is why we keep Kokichi around.

 

 **Maki Roll:** My mind has expanded.

 

 **Omae:** +Level up, you are now a level 12 intellectual

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** _A C C E N D E D_

**Feminazi:** If Miu were here I bet she’d say “ **ASS** ENDED XDDDDDDDDDDDDD”

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Best impression of anyone I’ve ever heard.

 

**God. is now online.**

**God.:** shiiiiiiitttt

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Is something the matter Monokuma?

 

 **God.:** My dumbass son just told Miu that it was a prank.

 

 **Why won’t you let me die:** Was it though?

 

 

 **wa:** silence.

 

 **God.:** Anywho I gotta add her back now because she’s annoying as hell.

 

**God. added It was at this moment she realized… to Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**Omae:** It was fun while it lasted.

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN FUN WHILE IT LASTED????? THAT SHIT WAS GAY AS HELL WHAT THE FUCK HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK IF ANYONE HAD ANY ALCOHOL AND I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A GOOD FUCKING TIME.

 

**deiru kicked It was at this moment she realized… from Dank memes, Broken dreams.**

**deiru renamed the server, “Dank memes, Broken dreams. (Miu-Free Ver.)”**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **adhsgjklyjter

 

 **wa:** FUCKING **_DONE._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what?: Hey father! The dumbass son from earlier... surely wasn't me right?
> 
> MONOKID!!!: I CAN'T BE A DUMBASS IF I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN TO BEGIN WITH
> 
> MONOKID!!!: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Fuyuhiko's Pre-evolution: I went to Harvard.
> 
> MONODAM: I AM THE MOST ROBOT OF ALL OF YOU. ROBOTS ARE NOT DUMB.
> 
> what?: wh,,,,,
> 
> God.: Facts, son.


	8. GET THIS MAN SOME FUCKING WEED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro has a mental breakdown.
> 
> (Slightly worse language than normal because Rantaro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> It was at this moment she realized... - Miu  
> deiru - Korekiyo  
> NANI!?! - Tsumugi  
> Omae - Kokichi  
> wa - Rantaro  
> mou - Angie  
> shin - Kiibo  
> Why won't you let me die. - Ryouma  
> Maki Roll - Maki

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **Sorry dad

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 added It was at this moment she realized… to Dank memes, Broken dreams. (Miu-Free Ver.).**

**deiru is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0 changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Broken dreams. (Acceptance Ver.)”.**

**deiru changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Broken dreams. (You’re being disowned).”.**

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **:’(

 

 **It was at this moment she realized…:** ABOUT FUCKING TIME, I DIDN’T EVEN DESERVE TO BE KICKED IN THE FIRST PLACE

 

**It was at this moment she realized… changed their name to ANIME TIDDIES.**

**_NANI!?!_ ** **is now online.**

**_NANI!?!:_** I ,,,

 

 ** _NANI!?!:_** Are you sur e ???

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** IT’S A FUCKING GREAT NICKNAME YOU MUST ADMIT

 

 **_NANI!?!_ ** **is now offline.**

**deiru is now offline.**

**ANIME TIDDIES:** O

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** AT LEAST I DIDN’T GET KICKED

 

**Omae is now online.**

**wa is now online.**

**mou is now online.**

**shin is now online.**

**deiru is now online.**

**_NANI!?!_ ** **is now online.**

**ANIME TIDDIES:** WH

 

**Why won’t you let me die. is now online**

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Why won’t you let me die.:** Is something happening wh

 

 **Omae:** check ur dms

 

 **Maki Roll:** hm?

 

 **Maki Roll:** oh

 

 **Maki Roll:** _I want in_

**Why won’t you let me die.:** Sign me the FUCK up

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** FOR WHAT

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** I’M SCARED GUYS

 

 **mou:** Good~

 

**shin changed their name to “Roses”.**

**wa changed their name to “are”.**

**Maki Roll changed their name to “red”.**

**Omae changed their name to “Violets”.**

**deiru changed their name to “aren’t”.**

**_NANI!?!_ ** **changed their name to “blue”.**

**Why won’t you let me die. changed their name to “Fuck”.**

**mou changed their name to “you”**

**ANIME TIDDIES:** ISN’T IT VIOLETS ARE BLUE???????

 

 **aren’t:** Violets are violet, I don’t care what anyone says.

 

 **aren’t:** Plus, this makes it so you can tell Amami and I apart.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** There’s an easy way to do that already.

 

 **are:** eh?

 

 **aren’t:** Hm?

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Does anyone know anything about weed?

 

 **are:** 420 BLAZE IT ALL DAY EVERY FUCKING DAY 24/7 7 DAYS A WEEK 3-4 WEEKS A MONTH 12 MONTHS A YEAR YAW YAW SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY FUCK YEAHHH FUCCKCKKKK YYEAAHHHH AHHAHAHHAHSGBDASHF

 

 **aren’t:** Marijuana, also known as cannabis or pot, has a long history of human use. Most ancient cultures didn’t grow the plant to get high, but as herbal medicine, likely starting in Asia around 500 BC. The history of cannabis cultivation in America dates back to the early colonists, who grew hemp for textiles and rope. Political and racial factors in the 20th century led to the criminalization of marijuana in the United States, though its legal status is changing in many places.

**aren’t:** Ah.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Amami are you okay?

 

 **are:** ok but seriously guys, I need some FUCKING WEED. I haven’t been able to get my hands on some since that FUCKING BEAR took me to this GOD FORSAKEN, WEEDLESS HELLHOLE. I want to get high as FUCKING DAD. high as FUCKING BUG BOY. is it SO MUCH TO ASK. to have some MOTHER. FUCKING. GODDAMN. **_W E E D._**

****

**Violets:** I think that answers your question for you

 

 **Roses:** high as dad

 

 **Roses:** nice

 

**aren’t:**

**blue:** GUYS

 

 **blue:** ROSES ARE KIIBO

 

 **blue:** VIOLETS ARE KOKICHI.

 

 **blue:** IM GOING TO SC REM

 

 **blue:** CAUSE NOW WE MUST S H I P T H E M

 

 **red:** …screm?

 

 **Roses:**???????????????????????

 

 **Violets:** “are is typing…”

 

 **mou:** By that logic, it would make sense to ship you and Maki!

 

**red changed their name to “no”.**

**no has left Dank memes, Broken dreams. (You’re being disowned.)**

 

 **blue:** hh

**are:** AND ANOTHER THING. you REALLY decide to do this now? while im on my weed rant. you decide to ship MY FUCKING BRO with Miu’s FUCKING SEX TOY???? KOKICHI IS FUCKING MINE. **MINE.** AND IF I WERE TO HAND HIM OVER TO ANYONE IT WOULDN’T BE THE WALKING TOASTER. WE’RE BROS, BROITOS, HOME SLICES, _BROTHERS._ YOU WILL NOT SEPARATE US. AND I REFUSE TO BE REPLACED.

 

 **Fuck:** oh my g od?????

 

**Roses:**

**Roses:** I,,,,,

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **are:** before you ask. I AM NOT GAY. I JUST FUCKING LOVE THIS LITTLE GODDAMN TWINK??? SO FUCKING MUC H. I AM A STRAIGHT ASS MAN OK????? BUT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. I’D DIE FOR KOKICHI. I’D MURDER FOR KOKICHI. DON’T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT KIIBO. YOU FUCKING KNOW THIS. I BET MIU HAS A FUCKING COMPARTMENT HIDDEN IN YOU FOR SEX TOYS SO SHE CAN FUCKING DO WHATEVER GROSS SHIT YOU GUYS DO ON A DAILY BASIS. SO SHUT THE **FUCK** UP BOTH OF YOU **FILTHY EXCUSES FOR HUMANS.** OH WAIT. ARE EITHER OF YOU GUYS EVEN HUMAN??? I KNOW FOR A FACT KIIBO ISN’T. BUT MIU??? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU??? A SUCCUBUS??? **KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS** AWAY FROM MY B R O. **FUCK YOU** TSUMUGI. **FUCK YOU** KIIBO. **FUCK YOU** MIU.

 

**Violets:**

**Violets:** b br o ???

 

 **aren’t:** Dear Lord.

 

 **you:** Atua says… “WE NEED TO GET THIS MAN SOME _FUCKING WEED”_

**are:** AND NOW I JUST EMBARASSED MYSELF BY ACTING LIKE A DRUNK UNCLE IN FRONT OF MY B RO SO IM GONNA BL AST AND WHILE IM AT IT

 

**are kicked blue from Dank memes, Broken dreams. (You’re being disowned.).**

**are changed the server’s name to, Dank memes, Broken dreams (WHERE’S THE _FUCKING_ WEED).**

**are has left Dank memes, Broken dreams (WHERE’S THE _FUCKING_ WEED).**

 

**Violets: _BR O???????_**

****

**Violets:** Shit man, there was more to the prank but then this happened.

 

 **Violets:** I guess we’ll have to postpone it and for now leave you off with a Fuck you.

 

 **aren’t:** Fuck you.

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Fuck you.

 

**Fuck:**

**you:**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **aa???

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** OH THANK GOD

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** WAIT POSTPONE D ?????????????

 

 **Violets:** I know what I said :)

 

**Violets is now offline.**

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Well that was a disaster.

 

 **Not in my Christian server >:0: **o o f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> ANIME TIDDIES - Miu  
> aren't - Korekiyo  
> blue - Tsumugi  
> Violets - Kokichi  
> are - Rantaro  
> you - Angie  
> Roses - Kiibo  
> Fuck - Ryouma  
> no - Maki


	9. Maybe we shouldn't have given him weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro is gay
> 
> (At this point im probably gonna need to change the rating to mature lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o o f i've been getting way more feedback than I expected from this shit????? Thanks??????
> 
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> blue - Tsumugi  
> no - Maki  
> Fuck - Ryouma  
> Violets - Kokichi  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> are - Rantaro  
> Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg - Kirumi  
> aren't - Korekiyo  
> you - Angie  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> ANIME TIDDIES - Miu

**Not in my christian server >:0 added blue to Dank memes, Broken dreams (WHERE’S THE _FUCKING_ WEED).**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **Tsumugi… have you learned your lesson?

 

**blue added no to Dank memes, Broken dreams (WHERE’S THE _FUCKING_ WEED).**

**no:** Tsumugi just told me she ships Ryouma and Gonta.

 

**Fuck is now online.**

**Fuck: _what._**

****

**blue:** MAKI HOW COULD YOU

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 kicked blue from the group chat.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **>.>

 

* * *

 

 

**Violets is now online.**

**Violets:** Be prepared guys

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** huh

 

**Violets added are to the groupchat.**

**are:** HAAH DSHGDA.,,,,,,,,N SDFGHAHAAHHSDF

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** w h a t the  _fuck_

 

 **are:** I’m so fuckn ig high rn HAHAHAHHDHDHDSHKFDSAH

 

 **are:** IT’ SA very dwihard to type like k th sh

 

**Violets changed their name to “Bro protector”**

**Bro protector changed are’s name to “Weedman”**

**Weedman:** ThNX BROOOOOOOO

 

**Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg is now online.**

**Bro protector:** np brrOOOOO

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Oh my, Rantaro, how did you even get your hands on weed…?

 

 **Weedman:** ahahaha you’ve beeeen betrdgrayed mo thern d

 

 **Bro protector:** >>>>:3c

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** I don’t understand…

 

 **Weedman:** Why don’t yoiou asksd your hubbbyyyy hahfffgsdsd

 

 **Bro protector:** @aren’t >:3cc

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** … My ‘hubby’?

 

**aren’t is now online.**

**aren’t:** Did someone request me for something?

 

 **aren’t:** ah,,

 

 **aren’t:** Ouma I swear…

 

 **Bro protector:** what dow youw mwean daddy?~

 

 **aren’t:** I won’t do anything to you, for the love of god please don’t type like that or call me ‘daddy.’

 

 **Bro protector:** I always win >:33c

 

 **no:** You’re reminding me of Tsumugi, stop.

 

 **Bro protector:** omg ur right I’ve sinned

 

 **no:** your existence is a sin.

 

 **Bro protector:** Touche

 

 **aren’t:** Touché.*

 

 **Bro protector:** h

 

 **Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg:** Korekiyo, please explain.

 

**Omae changed Disapproving-mom-look.jpeg’s name to “911, What’s your emergency?”.**

**Omae changed aren’t’s name to “420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?”.**

**420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:**

**911, What’s your emergency?:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** afhdsjgkhf true

 

 **Weedman:** did someon e say weED BECAUSE I COULD REALLY USE SOMEFMOR FUCKNG WEED HIT ME UDP DADD YJ

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** I hate this.

 

**911, What’s your emergency? muted Weedman.**

**420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** God bless.

 

**you is now online.**

**you changed their name to “you’re fucking dead, kiddo”.**

**420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** I retract my relief and my statement.

 

**you’re fucking dead, kiddo is now offline.**

**911, What’s your emergency?:** So, Korekiyo?

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** Rantaro kept on bugging me to get him some weed, so I finally caved in.

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** You of all people? Cave in?

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** Ah well, I told him my usual threats, however if had no affect on him. Also since this whole ‘dad’ thing started my walls have been coming down.

 

 **no:** don’t worry, I still find you terrifying <3

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** Thanks, hon.

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** I see… But where did you get weed anyway?

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** I have my ways.

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** You have remarkable ways.

 

 **420 ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** Thank you.

 

 **Bro protector:** For anyone who’s confused, this is their way of flirting.

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** There is no such thing between Korekiyo and I, nor with anyone else.

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** There is no such thing between Kirumi and I, nor with anyone else.

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** h

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** h

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Hey so, can someone explain the clusterfuck that happened yesterday to me???

 

 **Bro protector:** Rantaro can explain ;)

 

**Bro protector has unmuted Weedman.**

**Weedman:** NP SHUCIH BR O SO BASCIYL MOM BROUGHT UP THAT ME AN D DAD HAV DIFFRNT OUTLDOKS ON WEDE AND THAT REMINDGD ME THAT HOL Y **SHIT** I NEDE SOME F UC KGN WEE D

 

 **Weedman:** AN G THEN TUSMGUI FUCKN G SHIPPED THAT SAD EXCUSE FOR FA  RIOBOT WITH MY BR O WHW IM TOALLY GAY FRO AND I GOT PSSDD LOL AND RELY SA D

 

 **Bro protector:**  b r o?????????????????????????

 

 **Weedman:** AND SOS LASTER I WENT TO DADY BECUz IHE SEEMD TO KNOW LOOOOOOTS BOAT WEED AND DI BEGGD HIM AND HE SAID HED TER OT MY NERVS BBU T I IGNORD HIM BECUS I KNEW HE WOLDNT BECUZ HES O UR SOFT SEESAW DADDY

 

**420, ‘whachu ‘smokin?:**

 

 **Weedman:** AND THN HE SAID HE D TIE ME TO A CHAIR AND I REMINDED HIM THAD HE’D GIT OFF TO ITD AND HER GAV mE THER WEED AS A BRIBE

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** I…

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** So you’re into that Korekiyo…?

 

 **420, ‘whachu ‘smokin?:** ,

 

 **Bro protector:** What’s Kirumi planning on doing with this newfound information?~

 

**420, ‘whachu ‘smokin? is now offline.**

**911, What’s your emergency? is now offline.**

**Bro protector:** ooooh~ Are they going somewhere together?~

 

**420, ‘whachu ‘smokin? is now online.**

**420, ‘whachu ‘smokin? kicked Bro protector from Dank memes, Broken dreams (WHERE’S THE _FUCKING_ WEED).**

**420, ‘whachu ‘smokin? is now offline.**

**Weedman added Bro protector to Dank memes, Broken dreams (WHERE’S THE _FUCKING_ WEED).**

**Weedman changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Broken dreams (Found it :D)".**

**Bro protector:** thanks bro

 

 **Weedman:** bro like… I knw daddy told you I could only have a speciswfic amount bu t

 

 **Bro protector:** say no more bro.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** GIVING HIM MORE WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA I REPEAT, NOT A GOOD IDEA

 

 **Bro protector:** MAYDAY MAYDAY CALLING FOR BACKUP

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**Feminazi is now online.**

**Barry [B] Benson is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** nyeh,,, what do you want…

 

 **Bro protector:** RANTARO KEEPS TRYING TO TAKE OFF HIS PANTS AHSJDGHKJ

 

 **Bro protector:** HE KEEPS SAYING “IT’S TOO HOT”

 

 **Feminazi:** HOW INDECENT !!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** OHMYGOD THAT’S TOTALLY WORTH ME GETTING UP, FUCK SLEEP I N E E D T O S E E

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now offline.**

**Feminazi:** >.> Himiko has no idea where you two are, Tenko hates to have to see such indecency but Tenko must protect Himiko

 

 **Bro Protector:** WE’RE IN THE AV ROOM COME PLEASE HURRY OH MY GOD

 

**Feminazi is now offline.**

**Barry [B] Benson:** Gonta will come help :0

 

 **Bro Protector:** IVE NEVER APPRECIATED YOU MORE IN MY LIFE COME QUICK PLE ASE

 

**Barry [B] Benson is now offline.**

**Bro Protector is now offline.**

* * *

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now online.**

**ANIME TIDDIES:** KOKICHI PLEASE

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** I NEED TO KNOW

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** DOES RANTARO

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** HAVE A DICK PIERCING??????????????????

 

* * *

 

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct Messages: Kaede Akamatsu -----> Korekiyo Shinguuji
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: Korekiyo... you said you've never been in a relationship with anyone else.
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguuji: And?
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: Haven't you been with your sister?
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguuji:
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguuji: You know about that?
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: You set off some massive flags bro.
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguuji: Ah well,,, recently I've gotten over her... more or less.
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: More or less?
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguuji: Don't worry about it.
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: Well i'm glad you've moved on Kiyo :D
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: btw i was wondering...
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: Have you ever um..
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: done
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: y'know...
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: with your sister?
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguuji is now offline.
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: o h my g o d
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> blue - Tsumugi  
> no - Maki  
> Fuck - Ryouma  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> 911, What's your emergency? - Kirumi  
> 420, 'whatchu 'smokin? - Korekiyo  
> you're fucking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> ANIME TIDDIES - Miu


	10. The real reason Kaito hasn't been here for 2 chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito has a surprise for Maki
> 
> Also everyones real cute according to Tsumugi
> 
> (oh there were a few things that didn't copy and paste from my word document h it should be fixed now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> 911, What's your emergency? - Kirumi  
> 420, 'whatchu 'smokin? - Korekiyo  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> blue - Tsumugi  
> ANIME TIDDIES - Miu  
> Fuck - Ryouma  
> Roses - Kiibo  
> You're fucking dead, kiddo - Angie  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real:** bro that’s gay

 

**no is now online.**

 

**Harukaito is Real changed no's name to "Maki Roll".**

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** Where the fuck have you been

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** BRO

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** aye how have ya’ll been

 

 **Maki Roll:** I’m not friends with anyone who uses ya’ll unironically.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** b abe plea s

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Maki is right WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Come to the dinning hall Maki <3

 

 **Maki Roll:** ugh this is probably gonna be stupid

 

**Maki Roll is now offline.**

**Harukaito is Real:** Sidekicks are welcome too! <3

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** br o

 

* * *

 

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** gay.

 

**Bro protector is now offline.**

* * *

 

**Harukaito is Real:** Maki’s almost here I can hear her

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Is everyone in position?

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** If we weren’t it’d be a bit late to ask at this moment.

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** But yes, everyone is in position.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Are you sure??????

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** Trust Kirumi’s judgement, Kaito.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I’m sorry it just has to be _perfect_ for our anniversary y’know

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** It’s already being brought down by a letter grade since Kokichi is here.

 

 **Bro protector:** Well fuck you too

 

 **Bro protector:** It’s not like I had to be here, I agreed because im nice

 

 **Feminazi:** I’m pretty sure Himiko just snorted

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** It was funny asf

 

 **Feminazi:** true

 

 **Bro protector:** You guys are bullies :(

 

 **Weedman:** Don’t worry, we’re still bros

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** You’re cool in my book

 

**Weedman:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **omg Tsumugi is squealing and she won’t stop until I add her to let off steam so

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 added blue to Dank memes, Broken dreams. (Found it :D).**

**blue:** _SEXUAL TENSION_

**Bro protector:** Don’t worry, I love both my boys~

 

 **blue:** You guys may not be able to see but my “Watching anime at 3 am” nightvision allows me to see Shuichi and Rantaro staring daggers into each other

 

 **blue:** aaa this is even cuter than Kirumi and Kiyo’s version of flirting

 

**911, What’s your emergency?:**

**420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:**

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** IT’S NOT CUTE

 

 **911, What’s your emergency?:** ^

**420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** ^

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** IT’S JUST FRUSTRATING

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** LIKE WHEN ARE THEY GONNA FUCK ALREADY??????

 

**911, What’s your emergency?:**

**420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:**

**Fuck:** HOLY SHIT GUYS I LOST THE CAKE

 

**Harukaito is Real: _W H A T_**

****

**Fuck:** lmao jk

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I hate you guys sm

 

 **Roses:** But you asked us to do this for you <3

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** fr there’s no one else and the Monokubs are even worse than you.

 

 **you’re fucking dead, kiddo.:** Hush! Atua can sense Maki’s arrival!~

 

 **Weedman:** my ass.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bro protector:** HER FACE IS PRICELESS LMAO

 

 **Fuck:** huh what’s happening, it’s not my cue yet.

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Oh no!!! Is Miss Harukawa okay?

 

 **Weedman:** SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE’S HAVING A FUCKING SEIZURE

 

 **Roses:** She could be, the canons that Miu prepared were really…

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** DAZZLING? EXTRAVIGANT?? GLAMOROUS???

 

 **Roses:** Blinding.

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** I’LL TAKE IT.

 

**Weedman:**

**Weedman:** how did Angie actually predict it I didn’t hear shit

 

 **you're fucking dead, kiddo.:** You know so little... Atua thinks it's very sad ^-^

 

* * *

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **OH MY GOD RYOUMA THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER

 

**Fuck:**

**blue:** THE WAY YOU LIKE WALKED UP TO HER BUT SHE DIDN’T SEE YOU APPROACH SO IT SEEMS LIKE SHE LOOKED DOWN AND YOU CAME OUT OF NO WHERE

 

 **blue:** AND THEN YOU JUST KIND OF OFFER HER THE CAKE LOOKING AWAY ALL BLU SHING AND SHIT

 

 **Fuck:** ugh, fucking…

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Gonta also thought it was very cute :D

 

 **Fuck:**.

 

 **Fuck:** goddamn if I argued with Gonta I’d feel like an asshole.

 

 **blue:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **blue:** _YOUR WEAKNESS._

**420, ‘whachu ‘smokin?: Don’t talk to me or my son ever again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro protector: I m sorry
> 
> Bro protector: did dad just M E M E ?


	11. *Sexual Tension Intensifies*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro... calm down...
> 
> oh no Shuichi stay away from the gay-
> 
> too late.
> 
> (I forgot to put Shu in the notes oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Chapter in total is 60 pages on word 
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> blue - Tsumugi  
> Fuck - Ryouma  
> Bro Protector (Cock-itchy) - Kokichi  
> Weedman (Assmami) - Rantaro  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS (Himicum) - Himiko  
> Feminazi (Gay.) - Tenko  
> 911, What's your emergency? (Killrumom) - Kirumi  
> 420, 'whachu 'smokin? - Korekiyo  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> Roses - Kiibo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog (Sluthara) - Shuichi  
> Not in my christian server >:0 (Kaeidiot) - Kaede

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** I…

 

 **Maki Roll:** Thanks????

 

 **Maki Roll:** I love you so much????

 

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real:** b ABE I lo vE yo U **to o** <3333333

 

 **Maki Roll:** You heard nothing.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Of course babe <3

 

**blue is now online.**

**blue:** omg your relationship is so cute… aaa

 

 **Maki Roll:** Say that again and I’ll break your bones.

 

 **blue:** Your relationship is… average?

 

 **Maki Roll:** Whatever.

 

**blue changed their name to “Anime Guru”.**

 

* * *

 

 

 **Fuck:** Okay so like…

 

 **Fuck:** That was nice and all

 

 **Fuck:** But I can’t be the only one who wants to know what happened with Rantaro trying to take off his pants???

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** hh

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** oof yeah that was embarrassing

 

 **Bro protector:** Well Himiko came in but she literally just recorded it

 

 **Fuck:** you have a video? _@YOU SHALL NOT PASS_

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**Feminazi is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** you know it

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** I had to stop it when Tenko came in but I started it again when Gonta got there

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** High-Rantaro.mp4

**Fuck:** @911, What’s your emergency? @420, ‘whachu ‘smokin @Shadow the Hedgehog @Not in my christian server >:0 @Harukaito is Real @Maki Roll @you’re fucking dead, kiddo. @Barry [B] Benson @Anime Guru @Roses

 

**Anime Guru is now online.**

**911, What’s your emergency? is now online.**

**420, ‘whachu ‘smokin? is now online.**

**you're fucking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

 

**Barry [B] Benson is now online.**

**Roses is now online.**

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Barry [B] Benson:** Is Amami ok after yesterday???

 

 **Roses:** ah…

 

 **Weedman:** I’m fine Gonta :D

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Good ^-^

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** IT WAS FUCKING GREAT HE KEPT WHINNING “IT’S TOO _HOOOOOOOT”_ AND HE WAS DOWN TO HIS UNDERWEAR BY THE TIME TENKO CAME

 

 **Feminazi:** originally I was going to standby but such indecency cannot be tolerated!!

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** So you decided to tackle him…?

 

 **Feminazi:** EXACTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Bro protector:** keep in mind this was your fault dad ;)

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** Ah, but I specifically said not to give him any more, didn’t I. ;)

 

 **Bro protector:** ;(

 

 **Weedman:** :’’’D

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

 

 **Anime guru:** I like how it just abruptly ends when Tenko tackles him and Rantaro screams like a girl

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** lol yeah

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** but I got another one when Gonta came in

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Rantaro-Temper-Tantrum.mp4

 

 **Fuck:** oh my god this is fucking amazing.

 

 **Bro protector:** oo f yah, Gonta had to detain him while Tenko begrudgingly put his clothes back on.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** And he kept thrashing around and I’m pretty sure he was drooling

 

 **Weedman:** u h you can’t prove that.

 

 **Feminazi:** I still don’t understand why Ouma couldn’t have done it :/

 

 **Bro protector:** Dude Rantaro kicked you like 3 times, I would’ve been knocked out

 

 **Bro protector:** It didn’t help that when I got close to him he—

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** he…?

 

 **Bro protector:** He kept on like… reaching out for me and making really weird noises???

 

 **Weedman:** ???????????

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Rantaro-is-gay-for-Kokichi.mp4

**911, What’s your emergency?:** That’s… very suggestive…

 

 **Weedman:** I DON’T REMEMBER THAT AT ALL???

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Bro protector:** You got something you wanna say Rantaro?~

 

 **Weedman:** I’m straight r e ally

 

 **Bro protector:** :/

 

 **Weedman:**?

 

 **Bro protector:** >:T

 

 **Weedman:**???

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** <3

 

 **Bro protector:**!!

 

 **Bro protector:** ;)~

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** o//o

 

 **Weedman:** >://

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** >:0

 

 **Weedman:** >:(((

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** :rage:

 

 **Weedman:** :triumph: :pistol:

**Not in my christian server >:0: **:0

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **:octagonal_sign:

 

 **Weedman:** :middle_finger:

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** :middle_finger:

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **:cold_sweat:

 

 **Bro protector:** :popcorn:

 

 **Maki Roll:** what.

 

 **911, What’s your emergency:** I feel like it’s a bad thing I could understand that.

 

 **Anime Guru:** you and Kiyo probably talk like that to each other

 

 **911, What’s your emergency:** ew

 

 **Anime Guru:** AHDJFKGHJL

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** ya’ll done being gay?

 

**Weedman:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Bro protector:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Feminazi:** @YOU SHALL NOT PASS <3

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** …?

 

 **Feminazi:** <333333

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** N YEH??? o//o

 

 **Maki Roll:** this is so gay

 

* * *

 

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now online.**

**ANIME TIDDIES:** ALLOW THE AMAZING MIU IRUMA TO TRANSLATE FOR YOU

 

 **420, ‘whatchu ‘smokin?:** Miu, we’re fine. Please don’t.

 

**ANIME TIDDIES: (Anything in bold is stuff I translated)**

**“** **Himicum:** Rantaro-is-gay-for-Kokichi.mp4

**Killrumom:** That’s… very **gay.**

 

 **Assmami:** I **‘M NOT GOING TO ADMIT IT**

 

**Sluthara:**

**Cock-itchy:** You got something you wanna say Rantaro?~ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 **Assmami:** I’m straight r e ally **not at A L L**

 

**Cock-itchy: u aint foolin nobody**

 

**Assmami: no you guys have no idea im gay for you!!**

 

**Cock-itchy: you dumb asf bitch**

 

**Assmami: ur mean**

 

**Sluthara: I love kokichi too but I go about it in a less obvious way than rantaro**

 

**Cock-itchy: aaa that makes me so happy to know my other senpai loves me back!!**

 

 **Cock-itchy: you, me, my room 12 am** ;)~

 

**Sluthara: ok s-senpai…**

 

**Assmami: LAY OFF MY MAN**

 

**Sluthara: HES MINE SHITHEAD**

 

**Assmami: SQUARE UP**

 

**Sluthara: ILL KILL U**

 

**Assmami: TRY ME BITCH**

**Kaeidiot: oof**

 

**Kaeidiot: yall please don’t fight**

 

**Assmami: Fuck you**

 

**Sluthara: Fuck you**

 

**Kaeidiot: I feel attacked**

 

**Cock-itchy: I love watching my husbands fight over me~**

 

 **Maki Roll:** what.

 

 **Killrumom:** I feel like it’s a bad thing I could understand that. **oops**

 

 **ShirogayAYE:** you and Kiyo probably talk like that to each other  **tbh**

 

 **Killrumom:** ew **nasty**

 

 **ShirogayAYE:** AHDJFKGHJL **shit**

 

 **Himicum:** ya’ll done being gay? **im a hypocrite lol!**

 

**Assmami: im straight I swear**

**Sluthara: im straight I swear**

**Cock-itchy:** **I love my gay boys <3**

 

 **Gay.:** @YOU SHALL NOT PASS **ILY**

 

 **Himicum: what**?

 

**Gay.: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I HAVE A COLLECTION OF YOUR HATS THAT I LIKE TO SMELL BEFORE BED**

 

**Himicum: AHHH I SECRETLY ACTUALLY LIKE ALL THE ATTENTION YOU GIVE ME??**

 

 **Maki Roll:** this is so gay”

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **let’s all be thankful our names aren’t decided by Miu.

 

 **you’re fucking dead kiddo.:** Atua bless!

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** the part with me and tenko was totally incorrect…

 

**Feminazi is now offline**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** I…

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** WHAT

 

* * *

 

 **911, What's your emergency:** I can also appreciate that my name is the most tame of all of them.

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** I HAD BETTER IDEAS BUT THEN KOREKIYO WOULD KILL ME

 

 **420, 'whatchu 'smokin:** That is correct.

 

 **Anime Guru:** Aww,,, that's so cute,,,,,

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** NO IT'S FUCKING TERRIFYING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Fuck - Ryouma  
> Bro Protector (Cock-itchy) - Kokichi  
> Weedman (Assmami) - Rantaro  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS (Himicum) - Himiko  
> Feminazi (Gay.) - Tenko  
> 911, What's your emergency? (Killrumom) - Kirumi  
> 420, 'whachu 'smokin? - Korekiyo  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> Roses - Kiibo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog (Sluthara) - Shuichi  
> Not in my christian server >:0 (Kaeidiot) - Kaede


	12. Everyone is gay (Except for Gonta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monosuke decides to whip out the Gaydar™
> 
> (The names range from mild to WHAT THE F UCK THATS GAY )
> 
> so be prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. - Monokuma  
> Fuyuhiko's Pre-evolution - Monosuke

**God. is now online.**

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution is now online.**

**God. gave Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution admin permissions.**

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution changed 16 names.**

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution changed the server’s name to “Have fun, kiddos ;)”**

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** Brought to you by: My Gaydar™

 

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution is now offline.**

**God.:** Best son right there ^^^

 

**God. is now offline.**

**Stole Kokichi’s Bandana:** Well that was alarming to say the least

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Bandana:** WAIT

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Underwear:** WHAT IS THIS

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Underwear:** WAIT SHIT AA

 

 **Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** One of you stole Kokichi’s underwear???

 

 **Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** wait…. oh….

 

 **Thinks Maki is Cute:** Interesting~

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Bandana:** Well, he said his “gaydar” so I guess we’ve all been named gay things we’ve done???

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Underwear:** a a that’s what It looks like

 

 **Hates Kaito for “Unknown” Reason:** I MIU IRUMA COME FORWARD.

 

 **Hates Kaito for “Unknown” Reason:** BUT I DON’T HATE KAITO

 

 **Hates Kaito for “Unknown” Reason:** I JUST FEEL BAD FOR MAKI BECAUSE HE HAS A SMALL DICK

 

 **Likes to Admire Shuichi’s Ass:** EXCUSE ME??? LOOK YOU CANT TRUST WORD FROM MIU BECAUSE SMALL TO HER IS PROBABLY LIKE,,,

 

 **Likes to Admire Shuichi’s Ass:** SHIT

 

 **Admires Kaede’s “Spirit”:** wow.

 

 **Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk:** baited~

 

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing changed Hates Kaito for “Unknown” Reason’s name to “Miu”.**

**Miu changed their name to “ANIME TIDDIES”.**

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** >.>

 

 **Admires Kirumi’s “Spirit”:** why tho

 

 **Jealous of Tenko’s Boobs:** ya thas p gay fam

 

 **Jealous of Tenko’s Boobs:** h

 

 **Likes to Admire Shuichi’s Ass:** Yo… It’s hard not to look at your ass when we work out so,,,

**Stole Kokichi’s Bandana:** I forgive you bro…

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Bandana:** FUCKIN G

 

 **Likes to Admire Shuichi’s Ass:** IM TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME B RO

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Bandana:** SHIIIIT

 

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing changed Likes to Admire Shuichi’s Ass to “Harukaito is Real”.**

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing changed Stole Kokichi’s Bandana’s name to “Shadow the Hedgehog”.**

**Stole Kokichi’s Underwear:** Really Shuichi? He’s been frantic looking for that ://

 

 **Admires Kirumi’s “Spirit”:** Hi, Rantaro.

 

 **Stole Kokichi’s Underwear:** damnit

 

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing changed Stole Kokichi’s Underwear to “Weedman”.**

**Thinks Kirumi Deserves Better:** You guys are so gay for Tiny Purple Hitler

 

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** I’m straight.

 

 **Weedman:** I’m straight.

 

 **Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk:** Highly unlikely.

 

 **Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** hmm 4 down, 12 to go.

 

 **Thinks Maki is Cute:** 11 to go

 

 **Weedman:** huh

 

 **Thinks Maki is Cute:** _@Jealous of Tenko’s Boobs_ I see you Himiko~

 

 **Jealous of Tenko’s Boobs:** aww,,,,

 

 **Tried to Clean Himiko’s Face With Her Tongue:** IT’S OKAY HIMIKO!!!!

 

 **Tried to Clean Himiko’s Face With Her Tongue:** Yours are very nice! Just be you <3

 

 **Jealous of Tenko’s Boobs:** aaa thanks,,,,

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** WHAT THE FUCK TENKO

 

 **Tried to Clean Himiko’s Face With Her Tongue:** I AM NOT ASHAMED!!!!!!!!

 

 **Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** gross…

 

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing changed Tries to Clean Himiko’s Face With Her Tongue’s name to Feminazi.**

**Feminazi changed Jealous of Tenko’s Boobs’s name to YOU SHALL NOT PASS.**

**Wants to Give Ryouma a Hug:** Gonta thinks it’s very cute :D

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** aa…

 

**Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing changed Wants to Give Ryouma a Hug’s name to Barry [B] Benson.**

**Thinks Kirumi Deserves Better:** so cute,,,

 

 **Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** Well, at least this is easier than we excepted :D

 

 **Admires Kaede’s “Spirit”:** Indeed it is, Kaede.

 

 **Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** Tsumugi has a nice body y k now????

 

 **Thinks Kirumi Deserves Better:** aaa??? Thanks?????????????????? gu rl???

 

 **Thinks Kirumi Deserves Better:** a I was baited

 

 **Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing:** It was unintentional :((

 

**Admires Kaede’s “Spirit” changed Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing’s name to “Not in my christian server >:0”**

**Admires Kaede’s “Spirit” changed Thinks Kirumi Deserves Better’s name to “Anime Guru”.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **how did you k no w

 

 **Admires Kaede’s “Spirit”:** you’re the nicest here and only one other person has used the >.> face

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Mom???

**Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk:** There were like 4 grammatical errors in that sentence

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **true

 

 **Owns a Wax Figure of Rantaro:** hmm you’d think Korekiyo would reveal himself after that

 

 **Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk:** Nah he’s too smart for that

 

 **Weedman:** someone has a wax figure of me???

 

**Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk:**

**Owns a Wax Figure of Rantaro:** ah well… Miu wanted me to inspect Kokichi’s room and I found it. I didn’t know if he was going to use it for something with mal-intention so I took it…

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Kiibo

 

 **Owns a Wax Figure of Rantaro:** how did you know…?

 

 **Admires Kaede’s “Spirit”:** only you could think a wax figure could be used for “mal-intention”

 

 **Weedman:** And no one else would willingly hang out with, much less take orders from Miu

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** R U D E

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 changed Owns a Wax Figure of Rantaro’s name to “Kiibo”.**

**Thinks Maki is Cute:** Ah~ So Kokichi is the one who took it! I doubted it was Kiibo!

 

 **Thinks Maki is Cute:** And I don’t suspect Maki to reveal herself that easily, but I think your look goes very well with your personality!    

 

 **Weedman:** Why did _you_ have a wax figure of me

 

 **Thinks Maki is Cute:** To sacrifice to Atua! I can’t sacrifice actual people~

 

 **Weedman:** But why a wax figure of me? instead of like Miu

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** U M

 

 **Thinks Maki is Cute:** If you were god would you want an unworthy sacrifice?

 

 **Weedman:** true

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** I EXIST YKNOW AND IM RIGHT HERE

 

 **Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk:** Did you hear something?

 

 **Weedman:** not at all

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 changed Thinks Maki is Cute’s name to “you’re fricking dead, kiddo.”**

**Weedman:** f r I ck I ng

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** That leaves for the girls: Maki and Kirumi… And for the guys: Kokichi, Korekiyo, and Ryouma

 

 **Weedman:** smh all the crafty people

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **If you haven’t spoken yet please speak now!

 

 **Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:** Oh well, I’ll have to see what godawful nickname I have anyway

 

**Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:**

**Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:** OF FUCKING COURSE I HAVE THE _WORST ONE_ OUT OF ALL OF YOU

 

 **Weedman:** I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THAT AT A L L

**Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:** R E G R E T S

 

 **Appreciates Angie’s Indifference:** I guess I have to say something eventually.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** huh, I’m stuck between Kirumi and Maki tbh, they both show little emotion over text talk similarly. Plus neither of the names for them are that bad

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: ** _@Admires Kaede's "Spirit"_ has made typos throughout this conversation

 

 **Harukaito is Real.:** but that could just be a plot devised by Kirumi!!!

 

 **Appreciates Angie’s Indifference:** It was a struggle for me to type “guess” ,rather than “suppose.” There is no way in hell I’d ever make a typo.

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 changed Admires Kaede’s “Spirit”’s name to Maki Roll.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **I appreciate it!! Though why is “spirit” in quotations?

 

 **Maki Roll:** I just appreciate your enthusiasm since your one of the only people I don’t hate in some way, shape, or form. Idk what Monosuke was thinking tho

 

 **Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk:** probably about your huge boobs when you run lmao

 

**Not in my christian server >:0:**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** we all agree that neither Ryouma nor dad would ever say anything like that right?

 

 **Maki Roll:** definatly

 

 **Appreciates Angie’s Indifference:** Wholeheartedly.

 

**Appreciates Angie’s Indifference changed their name to “Go back to sleep,”.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Oi, what does appreciating my indifference mean?

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Ah, well; all of you have a “thing” that can get tiring except for you, who no one is really sure how to feel about; and Kiyo, who has a thing but It never gets tiring for me.

 

 **Anime Guru:** how sweet,,

 

**Go back to sleep changed Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk’s name to “Bro protector”.**

 

 **Weedman:** im choking

 

 **Weedman:** thIS MEANS

 

 **Weedman:** RYOUMA THOUGHT OF SUCKING DAD’S DICK BEFORE??????????????

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** DAMN RYOUMA I DIDN’T TAKE YOU FOR THE TYPE

 

**Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:**

**Curious About How Kiibo’s Mouth Works:**

**Kiibo:** E x cus eme/?!??????

 

 **Kiibo:** hjhhhhhhdhshdhdhhdhde3i3i3i3jedrlejoe

 

**Kiibo: 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100001 01101000 01101000 01101000**

**Weedman:** is he speaking in binary????

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** SHIT HE’S MALFUNCIONING GOTTA BLAST

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now offline.**

**Kiibo is now offline.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** one at a t I me

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Ryouma

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** W H Y

 

 **Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:** LOOK, KIYO’S LIKE MY BEST FRIEND SO I TALK TO HIM A LOT YEAH???

 

 **Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:** PROBLEM IS WITH OUR HEIGHTS IF IM NOT STANDING A FEW FEET AWAY FROM HIM MY EYES ARE RIGHT INFRONT OF HIS CROTCH

 

 **Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before:** SO IS IT REALLY SO INHUMAN FOR THE THOUGHT TO CROSS MY MIND??????????????????????????

 

 **Weedman:** Dad voice: “From an anthropological viewpoint…”

 

 **Anime Guru:** AHDSJFKGH

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** And… your name Kiyo…?

 

 **Curious About How Kiibo's Mouth Works:** …Don’t get the wrong idea, I was just curious about how it works. How does he speak clearly without vocal cords? Does he have a tongue or anything else must humans have in their mouth? Just on the technical side. Monosuke just worded it… weirdly to say the least.

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Ah, I see.

 

**Go back to sleep changed Thought About Sucking Korekiyo’s Dick Before’s name to “Ryouma”.**

 

 **Curious About How Kiibo's Mouth Works:** So Miss, "thinks Kirumi deserves better..."

 

**Curious About How Kiibo's Mouth Works:** _Would you like to fucking die, because that can be arranged._

 

**Anime Guru has left Have Fun, Kiddos ;)**

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Well this was an ,err eventful day…

 

 **Weedman:** oh shit its almost 10 I didn’t even realize

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Goodnight, everyone :D

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** we'll be holding a gay intervention tmr

 

 **Maki Roll:** Like you can talk.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Btw Kirumi… What’s with your name? It’s kind of unsettling…

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Ah, that reminds me…

 

**Go back to sleep, changed Curious About How Kiibos Mouth Works’s name to “and starve.”**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **?

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** mooom daaaaad im hungry :(((

 

**Go back to sleep,:**

**and starve.:**

**Bro protector:** :’0

 

**Bro protector is now offline.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **I see…

 

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** Vine is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. - Monokuma  
> Fuyuhiko's Pre-evolution - Monosuke
> 
> Shadow the Hedgehog (Stole Kokichi's Bandana) - Shuichi  
> Weedman (Stole Kokichi's Underwear) - Rantaro  
> Not in my christian server >:0 (Likes to Peak in on Tsumugi Changing) - Kaede  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. (Thinks Maki is Cute) - Angie  
> ANIME TIDDIES (Hates Kaito for "Unkown Reason") - Miu  
> Harukaito is Real (Likes to Admire Shuichi's Ass) - Kaito  
> Maki Roll (Admires Kaede's "Spirit") - Maki  
> Bro protector (Coming Up With a Plot to Get Shuichi Drunk) - Kokichi  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS (Jealous of Tenko's Boobs) - Himiko  
> Anime Guru (Thinks Kirumi Deserves Better) - Tsumugi  
> Feminazi (Tried to Clean Himiko's Face With her Tongue) - Tenko  
> Barry [B] Benson (Wants to Give Ryouma a Hug) - Gonta  
> Kiibo (Owns a Wax Figure of Rantaro) - Kiibo  
> Ryouma (Thought About Sucking Korekiyo's Dick Before) - Ryouma  
> Go back to sleep, (Appreciates Angie's Indifference) - Kirumi  
> and starve. (Curious About How Kiibo's Mouth Works) - Korekiyo


	13. Preparations are being made >:3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo is the Ultimate Vent Crawler
> 
> Also Miu plans a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR 50+ KUDOS AND 1000+ HITS LIKE Y O
> 
> THIS IS JUST SOME GARBAGE I WRITE WHEN I BOR ED WROW
> 
> (Also i hit 10k+ words, worship me >:3c)
> 
> Also so sorry for not uploading for two days, its the day before Spring Break so I have a shit ton of schoolwork ew  
> \----------
> 
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Ryouma - Ryouma  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> ANIME TIDDIES - Miu  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie

**Anime Guru is now online.**

**Anime Guru:** Are we going to talk about how Kiyo didn’t seem bothered by Ryouma’s name yesterday

 

 **Ryouma:** no

 

 **and starve.:** No.

 

 **Anime Guru:** Understandable, have a nice day.

 

**Ryouma changed their name to “Fuck this shit im out”**

**and starve.:** Me too, thanks.

 

* * *

 

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** so um

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I overlooked this before but

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Kokichi said he was coming up with a plot to get me drunk?????

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

 

 **Bro protector:** haha yeah

 

 **Bro protector:** Good times.

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now online.**

**Bro protector:** _DUCK AND COVER_

**ANIME TIDDIES:** RUDE

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** BUT YALL REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO GET DRUNK

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** oh uh yeah?

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** THAT GAVE ME THE PERFECT IDEA

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** WHAT IF WE HAD A PARTY WITH LIKE TONS OF ALCOHOL

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** How much are we talking?

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** ENOUGH TO GET THE MOST SOBER PERSON IN THE WORLD HOT AND FLUSTERED

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** ENOUGH TO GET THE MOST POWERFUL VIRGIN IN THE WORLD TO GET LAID

 

**and starve. is now online.**

**ANIME TIDDIES:** ENOUGH TO GET DAD TO SLUR HIS WORDS AND GET _J I G G Y_

**and starve. is now offline.**

 

 **Weedman:** I N S T A N T R E G R E T

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** FU CK

 

**Go back to sleep, is now online.**

**Go back to sleep,:** Run.

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** FR ICK

 

 **Bro protector:** when will you learn

 

 **Bro protector:** tha t your actions

 

 **Bro protector:** HAVE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** CAN’T YOU STOP HIM???

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** I probably could easily if I just asked, but quite frankly I do not want to stop him.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** TOUGH LOVE MIU

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** OKAY I’LL JUST LOCK MY DOOR

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** I do not suggest following through with that course of action.

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** TOO BAD

 

 **Bro Protector:** Miu is already the embodiment of an unsuggested course of action.

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** True.

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** W O W

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** IM GONNA HIDE IN MY BATHROOM

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now offline.**

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** This will go well.

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**Feminazi is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** O H M Y G O D

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** WHAT WAS THAT

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** _EARBLEEDING_ SCREAM

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I think that was Miu??????

 

 **Bro protector:** Wha t the fuck is he murduring he r????

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now online.**

**ANIME TIDDIES:** JESUS FUCK ING CHRIST

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** SO I WENT IN

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** LOCKED THE DOOR

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** AND THEN I TURN AROUND

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** AND KOREKIYO FUCKING JUST BUSTS OPEN THE VENT IN THE CEILING

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** AND NOW HE’S JUST H A N G I N G T H E R E

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** GIVING ME

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** THE MOST _DISAPPROVING LOOK_

**ANIME TIDDIES:** I’VE EVER SEEN

 

 **ANIME TIDDIES:** AND I’VE SEEN KIIBO AFTER HAVING A CONVORSATION WITH COCK-ITCHY YA’LL

 

 **Weedman:** holy SHIT

 

 **Bro protector:** OUR DAD’S A HARDCORE ASSASSIN

 

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** did someone call

 

 **Bro protector:** DAD’S SHOWING YOU UP

 

 **Maki Roll:** w

 

 **Maki Roll:**  w oah

 

 **Maki Roll:** yO

 

 **Maki Roll:** God :clap: fucking :clap: bless :clap:

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.: _owo_** what’s this?

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** I think this is the first time you haven’t used Atua’s name in vain!

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** even Ang ie agrees om g

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now offline.**

**Weedman:** Should we be concerned

 

 **Bro protector:** I mean its Miu

 

 **Weedman:** true

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** true

 

 **Weedman:** <.<

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** >.>

 

**ANIME TIDDIES is now online.**

**ANIME TIDDIES changed their name to, “Ultimate Vent-Crawler”**

**Feminazi:** w wow

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** This is Shinguuji.

 

 **Weedman:** WHA T

 

 **Weedman:** HOLY SHIT DID YOU KILL MIU

 

 **Bro protector:** CELEBRATION TIME _C’MON_

**Maki Roll:** I T ‘ S A C E L E B R A T I O N

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** No, she’s sniveling in the corner and she dropped her phone, however I caught it and she refuses to come near me.

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** It’s quite pathetic, really.

 

 **Bro protector:** sounds like Miu

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** I actually prefer her this way.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** kinky

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** Would you like me to pay you a visit as well?

 

 **Feminazi:** I’LL PROTECT YOU HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Kiyo, you’re scaring the children.

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** Good.

 

**Go back to sleep,:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** SEE MOM HE’S UNSTABLE YOU GOTTA GET A DIVORSE

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** He puts forward a valid point…

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Why do we have literally the most intimidating people here as our parents

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** So we can scare you into submission.

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** ^^^

 

 **Ultimate Vent-Crawler:** Himiko, I swear to Angie’s god, what you’re typing better not be a nudge at how what we’re saying can be twisted into something sadistic.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** You don’t need to you already did it yourself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** ^

 

**Ultimate Vent-Crawler:**

**Ultimate Vent-Crawler changed their name to “Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being.”**

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being. is now offline.**

**Weedman:** Press F to pay respects

 

 **Feminazi:** f

 

 **Bro protector:** f

 

 **Feminazi :** F

 

 **Feminazi:** FF

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** F

 

**Feminazi: _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_**

****

**Bro protector:** We get it, you’re gay.

**Feminazi:** :3

 

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being. is now online.**

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being.:** HE’S FINALLY GONE

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being.:** YEAH DADDY PUNISH HIMIKO TOO

 

**and starve. is now online.**

**and starve.:** I’m going back.

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** NO PLEASE

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Alright, that’s enough

 

 **and starve.:** Fine.

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** THANK GOD

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** … Am I safe?

 

 **and starve.:** You’re fine, Himiko.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** PHEW

 

 **Feminazi:** :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Anyway, what is this idea of yours that you mentioned earlier. Aren’t you all underage?

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** OH YEAH WELL

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** SOME OF US ARE 18 SO????????

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** That’s enough to buy alcohol, not drink it

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** FUCK DA POLICE

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** wow

 

 **Weedman:** Why are you acting like you’ve been drunk so many times before, you are 17???

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** I AM ALMOST 100% SURE YOU’VE BEEN DRUNK NUMEROUS TIMES

 

 **Weedman:** hahaahahaha ye ahhhh

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** IT’S THE PERFECT EXCUSE FOR US TO HAVE A PARTY!!!!

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** PLUS IM SURE THERE ARE SOME OF US WHO’VE NEVER BEEN DRUNK BEFORE

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Shouldn’t the majority of us have not had alcohol

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** ACTUALLY NO, I’M PRETTY SURE ONLY KIIBS, GONTA, KOREKIYO, KIRUMI, AND YOU SHITHARA HAVEN’T BEEN

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** w ow

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** …How do you know this?

 

 **Bro protector:** I mean,,, It’s Miu

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** true.

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** SO WHAT’YA THINK??????????

 

 **Bro protector:** …It’s not a terrible idea for once

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** THAT’S A START

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** It has been a while since we’ve all gotten together…

 

 **Weedman:** Kaito and Maki’s anniversary was like two days ago

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** That doesn’t count.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Ow

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** YASSSS MOM AGREES

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** HBU DAD????

 

 **and starve.:** I suppose it would be an interesting experience

 

 **Bro protector:** “I wanna see Kirumi when she’s drunk.”

 

 **and starve.:** Do not put words in my mouth, that is ridiculous.

 

 **Weedman:** “It’s totally true…. I bet she’ll be super cute…”

 

**Go back to sleep,:**

**and starve.:** Cease your childish nonsense before I turn down the idea.

 

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being kicked Weedman from Have fun, kiddos ;)**

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being kicked Bro protector from Have fun, kiddos ;)**

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** OPERATION GET EVERYONE DRUNK AND WATCH THE MAGIC HAPPEN IS A GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Pardon?

 

 **and starve.:** Excuse me?

 

**Anime Guru is now online.**

 

 **Anime Guru:** I smell

 

 **Anime Guru:** SHIP OPPERTUNITIES

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** We’re doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT(ish)**
> 
>  
> 
> So soon (maybe two or three chapters from now) there's gonna be event where everyone's drunk and SHIT'S GONNA HAPPEN.  
> Most of it's gonna be fan service for some ships :"D and one of the "(implied)" ships may become official wr ow
> 
> So up until further notice i'd like people to leave ships in the comments you'd like to see. Even if it's a ship i don't neccessarily like i can include like a dumb gay drunk moment in it somewhere just for kicks. but yeah look forward to it m m
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> and starve. (Ultimate Vent-Crawler) - Korekiyo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being. - Miu  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie


	14. It's almost time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to put something in between the announcement chapter and the actual party along with some info about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Apology for not updating in two days :'D
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being - Miu  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> and starve. - Korekiyo

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** HELL YEAH DAY BEFORE THE PARTY ARE YOU EXCITED

 

**Go back to sleep, is now online.**

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Miu, It’s 2 AM, please go to sleep…

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME

 

**Anime Guru is now online.**

**Anime Guru:** I mean,,,,

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** SHUT U P

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING UP AT THIS HOUR MOM

 

**Go back to sleep,:**

**Go back to sleep,:** Making sure you go to sleep…?

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** THAT SOUNDS SUSPICIOUS BUT THAT’S FAIR TBH

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Oiiii She’s hanging out with Kiyo

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Angie…

 

 **Anime Guru:** OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Why don’t you want them to know?

 

 **Anime Guru:** **┴┬┴┤(_** **͡°_** **͜ʖ** **├┬┴┬**

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** YOU HELPING HIM OUT WITH SOMETHING?~

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** ohhh I see I see

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Yes, actually.

 

 **Anime Guru:** i

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** I WAN’T EXPECTING THA T

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Certainly not what you’re inferring, Angie is actually present as well.

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Yes yes! Kiyo and I have nightly rituals and he wished to show Kirumi!

 

 **Anime Guru:** Aw….

 

 **Anime Guru:** wait

 

 **Anime Guru:** What kind of “rituals”

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** T͉̪͖̻̅͑͟ḧ͑̈́҉̺̬̞a̛̪̙̟̤̺̫͒̈́̍͋ͩ̾͜͝ẗ́ͥ̏͡҉̨͕̥͈̱̬̭̜̟ͅ'̛͍̹̖͔͉̺͉̘̝̓͆͗̊͢s̼͎̒̇ͥ͢ ͍͙͊͋̔ͯ͑͒̊n̈́̆̆͏̤̲̗̗ȯ͈̳̗̲͖̠̺̺̿̉͐ͫͬ̚͞n̯̻͖̣ͣ̔̀͌͞eͥͦ̓͆̎̍̈́̒͏̷̖͔͙̜̠̻̲̫ ̭̦̘̇͛̎ͬ̋͛̚o͈͕̹͙͔ͦ͑̌̄̅̃̃͜ͅf̸̺͈̲̝̂̈́ͥͅ ̨ͭ̽͂̑̈́͂̃͏̲̤͖̜y̿̽̄̔͂̒̍͛҉̧̮̙͉o̴̜̣͎͎̪̝ͮ̒͑͗͒ͅͅũ̢̬̠̩̞̟̀͗̈́͘͝ͅr̨̩̰̯̝͖͔̋̚͝ ̟̺͚͕͓̻̜͚̃ç̜̤̘̱̙͖͐ͮ̏ͪ̔ͧ̋͂͘͜o̡̰̺̻̺̘̹̤͇̎ͨ̽̐̆̉̚n̝̮ͧͧ͋c̶̮̯̩̪̣͓̓̾͒̂̾ͭ͋͡ė̂ͨ̉̎͏̛̠͉͕̻ŗ͖̮̱̮̱͉͍̟̳ͣ̽͘n͇̙̻͉̟͉͓̒ͭ͗̔̊̓̆̉̉ͅ

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** O

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** MOM,,, WHAT ARE YOU DOING???

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Ỉ͔͎̬̭̗̮ͮ̋̎̆ͬ͛ͅt̫̺͍͓̩̓͑͘ ̷̳̹͆̈́͜ỉ̭̞͉̤̗̺̥ͨs͓̹͎̣͕͔͕͔̄͋ͦ͊ ̛͆̒̉̔̃ͭͩ̑҉̲̖̤̥̻̥̺̖ͅb̵͎̞̭͙̬̱͕̍̋ͅe̱̞̺̦̺̤͓͗ͥ́͆̂ͭ͗ͮs͍̞͕͖͙̥̺͗̈͗ͧ̾̓͗̋t̶̗̭̒ͦ̐̉̂̓ͤͫ͊͟ ͎ͩ̍ͪ̋ͫͬ͝y̷̶̢̪͙͇̣̠̞̪̮ͪͨ͐̊͒͌̔̆o͌ͬ̎ͧ̔͂͐ͩͫ͏̳̜ȗ͈̗͓͎͐͛̓̎̃̅ͭ͟͡ ̨͉̲̈́ͮ͑ͧͦ̑̓ͮ͆s̲͈̑̓̿̿̚̚ͅt̫̜̳̱ͯ͆̏ͪͨͭa͔̹̲͈͕ͤ̽y̸̱̱̳͎̲̎ͬ ̢̢̲̲̳͈̓̀ͪ̿ͫ̾ͯͨo̧͚̘̝̝̞̺ͯͥ̒u̵͈̝̦̬̦͒̔̾̏̌̊t̨ͦͮ̍̒ͮ͏̶̱̻̱ ̬͉͇̜̯̖̣̠ͤ̈́̒̚ô̶̵̮͕̦̜̇͌͋̅̿̇̋͋f͖͍͑̽ͪ͂͝ ̮̠͈̤͎̩̫̃̅̄̈́̍̑ͯ̍͘i̤̲̣͔͍̫̮̾̆ͦ̈ṯ̤̰̟̦̿̅̄̅ͩ̀͛͊̃͝,̘̜̲̙̩̺̙͋̑̀̑ͮ̈́͐̃͜͟͠ ͖̪̗̱̀̎̕͜c̨̧̳̳͚̩͎̳͚ͤ̎̈ͤ̈́̔̔̕h͖̯͉̭̥̗̿̎̾͘͞i̛̩̩̬̰̯̖̖͖̍͗̌̊ͨͯḷ̵̬̥̬̬̟̲ͥͪ̾d̸̢͚̗̅̓͗̍̑ͦ͛ͦ͢

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **Anime Guru:** d

 

 **Anime Guru:** dad ?

 

**and starve. is now online.**

**and starve.: :͉̱̳̩̰̳̥̘̯̯͍̹̱͔̥̱̣͕͌̏̏̒ͨ̎ͬ̉̐̐ͭ̅ͫ̚̚)͉̪̺͉͙͚͉̱̜͙͙͙͇͍̺̼̮̮͌̊̎̆ͨ**

**Anime Guru:** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkaaaaay so next chapter will be the start of the party event! It will be multiple chapters yes, though im not sure how many. This is your chance to keep leaving ships in the comments! I will try to include all of the ones i see even if for a brief moment. Shit tho... The battle for Oumasai vs Oumami is fucking INTENSE. Quite frankly, i'm split myself, I like both ships but a we'll see.
> 
> Also i'm thinking of writing another story and I have ideas but writing things that aren't crackfics are alot of work so i'd only write if i knew people we'll see it so it depends.
> 
> (Also 69 comments :) )  
> fun fact this was uploaded at 2 am
> 
> So yeah the event will begin tmr afternoon sometime look forward to it


	15. Maybe this was a bad idea (Party Nite Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST AT LAST  
> AT LONG LAST
> 
> The Holy Trinity of Gay has a hardcore battle  
> Tenko is gay (no shit)  
> rip Gonta
> 
> (edit oh there were alot of gross errors)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 16]
> 
> Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being - Miu  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Harukaito it Real - Kaito  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Kiibo - Kiibo

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** I T S T H E D A Y

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAS

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **You still have to wait till tonight…

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** FUCK WHO CAME UP WITH THAT RULE.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **You?

 

 **Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** IT’S A GREAT RULE SO LIKE,,,,,

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now offline.**

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being:** SEE YALL TONIGHT ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

* * *

 

 

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being is now online.**

**Disgusting Excuse for a Human Being changed their name to “LETS GET JIGGY”**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** T S U MU G I

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WE NEED EVERYONE HERE TO START

 

**Anime Guru is now online.**

**Anime Guru:** aaaaaaaaaaa I think I got sick last minute :”(

 

 **Anime Guru:** So I can’t come h

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WH AT NOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** tbh she would’ve just spouted anime references none of us understand

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** I MEAN YEAH

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** BUT I NEED TO RECORD OBSERVATIONS ON HOW EVERYONE IS WHEN THEYRE DRUNK

 

 **Anime Guru:** isn’t that Kiyo’s thing?

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WELL KIND OF BUT HE DOES IT BECAUSE HUMANITY GIVES HIM A BONER I DO IT BECAUSE HUMANITY IS JUST A SHITHOLE OF SIN

 

 **Anime Guru:** h

 

 **Bro protector:** We’ll just have to do it without Tsumugi

 

 **Anime Guru:** :((((

 

**Go back to sleep, is now online.**

**Go back to sleep,:** Tsumugi? Are you not feeling well?

 

 **Anime Guru:** Yeah,, I just woke up from my pre-party nap and I was super hot

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Throughout the party I could check on you every now and again and provide for you, If you wish.

 

 **Anime Guru:** thatd be g8 mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Always happy to be of assistance.

 

 **Anime Guru:** Shit tho I won’t be able to know what’s happening :/

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** I HAVE AN IDEA

 

 **Bro protector:** momentous occasion

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** S H UT

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** _@and starve._

**and starve. is now online.**

**and starve.:** What is it, Miu?

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** YOU RECORD PEOPLE AND SHIT RIGHT????

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** STOP TYPING UP A FUCKING PARAGRAPH IT’S A YES OR NO QUESTION THE FUCK

 

 **and starve.:** Tch.

 

 **and starve.:** Yes.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** SO HOW ABOUT YOU LIKE TYPE IN THE CHAT ANYTHING INTERESTING THAT HAPPENS

 

 **and starve.:** I suppose I could do that, I plan to stay sober the whole time anyway.

 

 **Anime Guru:** That’s what you plan to do anyway >:3c

 

 **and starve.:** What?

 

 **Anime Guru:** Nothing (:3c

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** AIGGGGHHT LETS BUST OUT THE FUCKING ALCOHOL

 

* * *

 

 

 **and starve.:** Hm…

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WHAT’S WRONG DAD :3c

 

 **and starve.:** Everyone else just took their drink,

 

 **and starve.:** however Miu is personally offering mine.

 

 **and starve.:** This worries me immensely.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WHAT YOU DON’T TRUST YOUR OWN CHILD??????????????

 

 **and starve.:** Quite frankly, I don’t trust any of my “children” besides Yonaga and Hoshi.

 

**Fuck this shit im out is now online.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** Yeah that seems shady as hell

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** Drink it.

 

 **and starve.:** …Miu probably did something to it.

 

 **Bro protector:** yeah and?

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** DRINK I T

 

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real:** DO IT DO IT DO IT

 

 **and starve.:** I…..

 

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** I agree with Ouma for the first and only time in my life

 

**and starve.:**

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT

 

 **Bro protector:** RYOUMA PLEASE WE NEED YOU

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:**...

 

 **and starve.:** Ryouma…?

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Dad

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** You know teenagers are retarded 90% of the time

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** And despite your maturity

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** You’re still a teenager

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** So I say

 

**Fuck this shit im out: FUCKING DIE YOUN G**

 

 **Bro protector:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **Weedman:** RYOUMA OUR SAVIOR

 

 **Bro protector:** D RINK IT DRINK ITDFJ

 

 **and starve.:** I see… Well If I die, it’s your fault, son.

 

 **Weedman:** Miu looks like such a predator watching him rn lmao

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **and starve.:** I immediately regret my decision.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Feel any different?

 

 **and starve.:** No, I’m fine.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** It takes about an hour or two to take effect >:3c

 

 **Maki Roll:** Why are you talking as if it’s a potion

 

 **Maki Roll:** Maybe we shouldn’t have made him drink it

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** No regrest

 

 **Bro protector:** No regrest

 

 **Weedman:** No regrest

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** No regrest

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A LIVE SOBER COUNTER

 

 **Weedman:** ooo good idea

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** KIYO YOU’RE IN CHARGE OF THAT

 

 **and starve.:** Ah.

 

 **and starve.: [~Live~ Sober Counter:** 16 **]**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** NOW LETS GET J I G G Y

 

* * *

 

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Why did Rantaro and Shuichi tell Kokichi to stay there and go into another room

 

 **Bro protector:** ^^^

 

 **and starve.: [~Live~ Sober Counter:** 14 **]**

**Bro protector:** WHAT

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **WHAT ARE THEY DO ING

 

 **Anime Guru:** My interest is piqued :3c

 

 **and starve.:** Hm, It seems that they are fighting…

 

 **and starve.:** But they are both drunk, so they are mostly just floundering around like idiots.

 

 **Anime Guru:** I bet they’re fighting over Kokichi

 

 **Bro protector:** o///o

 

 **and starve.:** Also Saihara noticeably keeps aiming for Amami’s crotch.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Is

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Is that was those squeals w ere

 

 **and starve.:** Indeed.

 

 **Bro protector:** I NEED TO WATCH THIS

 

 **Bro protector:** They didn’t notice me come in and this is great

 

 **Anime Guru:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM MISSING OUUUT

 

 **Bro protector:** don’t worry I got chu

 

 **Bro protector:** My-Boys.png

 

 **Anime Guru:** omg,,,

 

 **Bro protector:** JFSGKHOYUJTK4WI

 

 **Bro protector:** Rantaro: Thisf sint getting us anyfwhere

 

Shuichi: how are we supos to decide whosef good enouff for Oou mmmaa

 

Rantaro: *suddenly looks really serious*

 

Shuichi: th eufck

 

Rantaro: Cockfight.

 

 **Anime Guru:** OH MY FCKNG GODNJS

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now online.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** I’VE BEEN SUMMONED

 

 **Bro protector:** THE Y’RE ACTUALL Y DOING IT OHMYGODOHYMH YGOFD

 

 **and starve.:** Ouma is currently a blushing mess.

 

 **Bro protector:** dad don’t rat me out :((((

 

 **Bro protector:** Where even a r eyou

 

 **and starve.:** A magician never reveals their secrets.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** THAT’S SHADY AS HELL

 

 **Bro protector:** Tbh this is really hot

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **i-

 

 **Bro protector:** Oh god

 

 **Anime Guru:** WHATS HAPPENING T E LL ME

 

 **and starve.:** They both just noticed Ouma.

 

 **and starve.:** Amami’s face just went blank and Saihara looks like he’s paralyzed.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** _EXPOSED_

**and starve.:** Saihara just slowly put his pants back on and is now avoiding eye contact with anyone.

 

 **and starve.:** Amami noticed that Ouma was blushing though and his eyebrows just quirked up.

 

 **Anime Guru:** oh my fuckgnIGNSD OEOEDF THE SHIPSF THE SHIDPS

 

 **and starve.:** Amami is slowly approaching him…

 

**Bro protector is now offline.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **KOKICHI RIGDAWIESFR;SER

 

**and starve.:**

**and starve.:** Amami whispered something to Ouma I couldn’t hear, however I saw him shiver.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** THIS IS RE ALLY G AY

 

 **and starve.:** And now Amami seems to be… snuggling Ouma?

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** that fuckng rotten avocado is givn g me the moste shite ating grin.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** the SALT

 

 **Anime Guru:** awwwe that’s so cu TE

 

 **and starve.:** Amami still isn’t wearing pants.

 

 **Anime Guru:** awwwe that’s so ga Y

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I’m getting the fuckj out of here

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now offline.**

 

 **and starve.:** Saihara just ran away crying.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** DIGNIFIED EXIT

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **SHU ARE YOU OKAY

 

 **and starve:** If you wish to comfort him, he ran to the nearest mens’ room.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **UHHMMM

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** PUSSY.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **FINE IM GOING.

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now offline.**

* * *

 

 

 **and starve.: [~Live~ Sober Counter:** 13 **]**

**Anime Guru:** Who is it this timmmme

 

 **and starve.:** Here are a few hints

 

 **and starve.:** “Hey Himiko, I know you’re the mage, but let me do some magic on you for once, hm?”

 

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** Tenko

 

 **Anime Guru:** Tenko

 

 **and starve.:** We all knew this would happen.

 

 **Maki Roll:** “I can see why you’re called Maki Roll, just roll over and some things will become a lot easier”

 

 **Maki Roll:** I want to kill myself.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Oh.. so… she didn’t just flirt with me?

 

 **Maki Roll:** unfortunately, no

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.: _owo_** what’s this?

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Is Himiko jealous~

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Did she flirt with you too…?

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** “They say love is a form of art… Could you make some for me?”

 

 **Maki Roll:** I w a n t t o k i l l m y s e l f

 

 **and starve:** tch.

 

 **Maki Roll:** SHE GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** nyeh…?

 

 **Maki Roll:** She went to flirt with Kirumi but promptly walked away when she saw Kiyo’s death stare

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** she looks s h o o k

 

* * *

 

 **Maki Roll:** wh

 

 **and starve.:** This… is unexpected

 

 **Anime Guru:** Huh?

 

 **and starve.:** I never thought

 

 **and starve.:** Gonta would go down before Miu

 

 **and starve.: [~Live~ Sober Counter:** 12 **]**

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** WAIT **SERI OUSLY**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** HOL Y SHT

 

 **and starve.:** He hasn’t done anything queer however,

 

 **and starve.:** He keeps laughing at basically nothing.

 

**Kiibo is now online.**

**Kiibo:** Who gave gonta alcohol in the first place…?

 

 **Maki Roll:** ^

 

 **Maki Roll:** even kiibo has caught on to the “Gonta is too pure” thing

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** It was obviously Miu

 

 **and starve.:** _@LETS GET JIGGY_ I hope you realize everyone is going to gang up on you later.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WHAT ELSE IS NEW

 

 **and starve.:** True.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 12]
> 
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Harukaito it Real - Kaito  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Kiibo - Kiibo
> 
> \-----
> 
> I might change the format of this later idk but tell me what you think :"D
> 
> I was gonna upload later but i couldn't resist so there will probably be another chapter today  
> 


	16. Miu, what have you done. (Party Nite Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this marvelous gay i see?  
> Kaito makes a move  
> Tsumugi finally gets her soup  
> wait
> 
> Miu what are you-
> 
> Miu STOP
> 
>  
> 
> we're fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't worry guys this isn't the end of Oumasai)
> 
> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 12]
> 
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Barry [B[ Benson - Gonta  
> Kiibo - Kiibo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi

 

**Go back to sleep, is now online.**

**Go back to sleep,:** Shirogane, I’m bringing some soup to your room.

 

 **Anime Guru:** aaa thanks so much! see you in a bit

 

**Go back to sleep, is now offline.**

**and starve.:** Well, it’s a bit late to ask now but…

 

 **and starve.:** Iruma, what did you put in my drink?

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT????

 

**and starve.:**

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** The jig is up

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** HHHH

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** BEFORE I TELL YOU IM JUST LETTING YOU KNOW TSUMUGI AND ANGIE HELPED ME MAKE IT OKAY

 

 **and starve.:** You were involved in this, Yonaga?

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** I added more alcohol, Atua says its good for someone to let loose~

 

 **Anime Guru:** I added love <3

 

 **and starve.:** What.

 

 **Anime Guru:** I added candied versions of flowers that symbolize love and a caramelized high school romance manga

 

 **Maki Roll:** How do you caramelize manga?

 

 **Anime Guru:** yes

 

 **Maki Roll:** okay

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** AND I ADDED LUST >:3c

 

 **and starve.:** And by that you mean…?

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now offline.**

**and starve.:** Hm, that’s worrying.

 

* * *

 

 

 **and starve.:** Oh.

 

 **and starve.:** **[~Live~ Sober Counter:** 11 **]**

**Fuck this shit im out is now online.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** **OH MY GOD IM CRINY GHGG**

**Not on my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not on my christian server >:0: **whats happening???

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Himiko: ***THROWS BOTTLE OF WHISKEY ON FLOOR***

YOU BETTER FUCKNG LASY OFFFF MY MAANNNNNN YONAGIIIIIE. IM TIREDS OF U FUCKNGS FUCKNSSSSSSS ST T TEALING HEIRRRRR FROM MEEEEEE SHE SF GODA MN M IN E **MIN E** GO SIT ON UR BELOVD AUT A’S DIC K HE MUS T LOVVVVE LITTL EBITCHS

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WHEN DID HIMIKO GET SO FUCKING COOL

 

**Feminazi is now online.**

**Anime Guru:** Thoughts?

 

 **Feminazi:** ive never been so aroused.

 

**Feminazi is now offline.**

**Anime Guru:** SHIPS ARE SAIL NG

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Tenko just literally swept Himiko off her feet and just spinning in a circle while Himiko looks like she’s going to vomit

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** THIS IS AMAZING

 

 **and starve.:** Yumeno said, “Kiss me before I puke” then kissed her, which Chabashira easily gave into; and Yumeno obviously has no idea what she’s doing.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** THIS IS TERRIBLE

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **What???? That’s so cute??

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** SHE THREW UP ON MY FUCKING SHOES

 

 **Maki Roll:** Best party ive ever seen

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** ^

 

 **Anime Guru:** KOKICHI HOW ARE YOU AND RANTARO

 

 **Bro protector:** Well~ w

 

 **Bro protector:** HDAFGSJDKLFOMRKEHWTI34UHA TGKEW;

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** h

 

 **Bro protector:** this is Rantaro

 

 **Maki Roll:** prove it

 

 **Bro protector:** I hate shuichi

 

 **Maki Roll:** yeah okay

 

 **Bro protector:** can’t have ouma spreading rumors about us ;)

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** you do know now there’s more likely to be rumors right

 

 **Bro protector:** yep ;)~

**Anime Guru:** s moo th

 

 **Anime Guru:** btw kaede how is Shuichi?

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **He was getting better but I think what Rantaro said made him revert

 

 **Maki Roll:** oof

 

 **Bro protector:** amAMI CHANN

 

 **Bro protector:** I’m not sorry

 

 **Bro protector:** we’re coming to talk with shu, Kaede

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Won’t that make it worse?

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** its worth a try

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Well,,, okay

 

**Bro protector is now offline.**

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now offline.**

**Go back to sleep, is now online.**

**Go back to sleep,:** My apologies, Shirogane. I was on my way to your dorm, however I had to clean up the broken glass.

 

 **Anime Guru:** its no problem!

 

**Go back to sleep, is now offline.**

* * *

 

**Maki Roll:** Has anyone seen Himiko or Tenko?

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**Barry [B] Benson is now online**

**Barry [B] Benson:** No, Gonta hasn’t :(

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Oh! Angie saw them in the dining hall, they’re pretty hard to spot though!

 

 **Maki Roll:** Okay I guess I ca

 

 **Maki Roll:** what

 

 **Anime Guru:** oi whats up?

 

 **Maki Roll:** Kaito is

 

 **Maki Roll:** HELP

 

 **Maki Roll:** HES TALKGNG SME SJUGG09O

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Do you need help???

 

**Maki Roll is now offline.**

 

 **Anime Guru:** Something tells me she’ll be fine ;)

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** oh, okay!

 

**Barry [B] Benson is now offline.**

 

 **Anime Guru:** _@and starve._ I NEED VIDEO AND/OR PICS **_ASAP_**

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Kiyo? Are you okay?

 

 **and starve.:** oh yes, I just got distracted its nothing to worry about

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** that sentence was missing a comma, punctuation, the first letter wasn’t capitalized, and you almost never use contractions

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** are you sure you ok?

 

 **and starve.:** I’m fine, no need to worry.

 

 **and starve.:** **[~Live~ Sober Counter:** 8 **]**

**Anime Guru:** Holy shit 8???

**and starve.:** Kaito is now drunk, he’s crooning Maki into drinking more, and I saw Kokichi giggling like a maniac (more than usual) as he and Rantaro were walking to the mens’ room.

**Anime Guru:** things are getting real f ast

**Fuck this shit im out:** Dad you used first names in that I don’t think you’re okay

**and starve.:** I’m perfectly fine, Hoshi.

**Kiibo is now online.**

**Kiibo:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Anime Guru:** Kiib o whats wro ng

**Kiibo:** AJWIJSDERDFNK RWBHGSDONTRWASOREW’;PROTIRNWGSD

**Anime Guru:** Kiib o OHMTYgod

**Anime Guru:** W HAT

**Fuck this shit im out:** I want to bleach my eyes.

**Anime Guru:** IM SO CONFUS D

**Fuck this shit im out:** Miu

**Fuck this shit im out:** shes,,,,,,

**Fuck this shit im out:** shes only in her underwe ar

**Anime Guru:** OHMYGOFDDDDDDDDD

**Fuck this shit im out:** Gonta is laughing like he hasn’t heard a joke in centuries

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Kirumi is giving her the most stern talking to I’ve ever seen, not even Atua is as harsh

**Fuck this shit im out:** But get this

**Fuck this shit im out:** instead of backing down like she usually does

**Fuck this shit im out:** Miu is trying to s shove her tits in her face

**Anime Guru:** **Disgusting.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** indeed.

 

 **Anime Guru:** how is kiyo taking it

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I don’t have the slightest clue where the fuck he is

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** That cant be good~

 

 **Anime Guru:** Actually where is everyone

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Shuichi, Rantaro, and Kokichi are in the bathroom. Kaede, Gonta, Tenko, Himiko, Ryouma, Miu, Kirumi Kiibo and I are in the dining hall. Maki and Kaito are probably busy somewhere~ No one has seen Kiyo in a bit. And you’re sick, Tsumugi.

 

 **Anime Guru:** oo f

 

**Go back to sleep, is now offline.**

**Go back to sleep,:** I had yet another problem to solve, I’m on my way for real now, Shirogane

 

 **Anime Guru:** Ah! I think I can hear you

 

**Go back to sleep, is now offline.**

**Anime Guru is now offline.**

* * *

 

**Anime Guru:** OH MY GOD

 

 **Anime Guru:** MY LIFE JUST FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **scrE ARE YOU OKY A

 

 **Anime Guru:** Okay SO

 

 **Anime Guru:** me and kirumi were just chillin

 

 **Anime Guru:** she has been here for a while since I convinced her to watch some anime with me

 

 **Anime Guru:** And I kind of asked her to snuggle with me lowkey because I was cold…

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **I thought you had a fever?

 

 **Anime Guru:** shhh

 

 **Anime Guru:** And then we heard a knock at the door

 

 **Anime Guru:** So Kirumi answered the door and low and BEHOLD

 

 **Anime Guru:** IT WAS THE ONE

 

 **Anime Guru:** THE ONLY

 

 **Anime Guru:** S T I C K D A D

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Oh dear lord,,

 

 **Anime Guru:** NOW IVE HAD HIM GIVE ME A SLIGHTLY DISAPPROVING LOOK BEFORE

 

 **Anime Guru:** AND IVE HEARD OF HIS FAMOUS GLARES

 

 **Anime Guru:** BUT THIS

 

 **Anime Guru:** WAS ON A WHOLE NEW **LEVEL**

**Anime Guru:** I SAW MY ENTIRE POSSIBLE FUTURE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES

 

 **Anime Guru:** AND THAT FUTURE WAS BEING KILLED BY KOREKIYO AND HIM KEEPING MY BLOOD IN JARS ON DISPLAY

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: ** o h

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I fucking love my dad.

 

 **Anime Guru:** So he asked what we were doing because it was pretty obvious that kirumi had been there for a while

 

 **Anime Guru:** And I just told him we were watching anime WHICH WE WERE

 

 **Anime Guru:** And he stares at me for what feels like an eternity then he says

 

 **Anime Guru:** “I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

 

 **Anime Guru:** AND LEMME TELL YOU

 

 **Anime Guru:** IT SOUNDED REALLY FUCKING HOT

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Do you have a crush on like everyone here

 

 **Anime Guru:** To an extent, yes.

 

 **Anime Guru:** So I just sit there trying to process

 

 **Anime Guru:** And he  fuckng picks up Kirumi whos utterly SPEECHLESS

 

 **Anime Guru:** (she was blushing a lil too >:3c)

**Anime Guru:** And he just LEFT WITH HER

 

 **Anime Guru:** AND HE WAS LOOKING AT HER LIKE SHE WAS A **S N A C K**

**Fuck this shit im out:** wow,,,,

 

 **Anime Guru:** So uh keep your eyes peeled for a Horny Kiyo on the loose?????????????

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** You might wanna tell them what you put in his drink now _@LETS GET JIGGY_

**LETS GET JIGGY:** SHIT I THOUGHT YOU’D FORGET

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **What did you do,,,,

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** So I may have dumped like…

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** A shit ton of Aphrodisiacs in his drink???

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Miu.

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** _Are you out of your goddamn mind?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 6]
> 
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Bro protector - Kokichi (Rantaro)  
> Barry [B[ Benson - Gonta  
> Kiibo - Kiibo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi


	17. We need to be c l e a n s e d (Party Nite Pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what are the gays up to this time  
> Kaito slays  
> Himiko is sick n gay  
> Korekiyo's gettin g JIGGY  
> Angie's up to something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 6]
> 
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Kiibo - Kiibo  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Weedman - Rantaro

**Fuck this shit im out:** WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN FIND APHRODISIACS

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** EEEEEEEEEEE I FOUND A STASH IN THE WAREHOUSE

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** HI IM MIU IRUMA I JUST FOUND THIS STASH OF FUCKING SEX DRUGS, YOU KNOW WHATS A GREAT IDEA? LETS FUCKING DUMP THEM INTO KIYOS DRINK MM YES SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA LETS DUMP THEM INTO THE BD S M GU YS DRINK

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** OKAY BUT I CAN’T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS CURIOUS

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** She has a point there

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Are you guys not worried ab out MOM

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Shes going to

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I don’t even know???????????????????????????????????

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** o of

 

 **Anime Guru:** Oh Shuichi I just noticed you were here how r u feeling????

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Ahh better,,

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Rantaro talked to me and we set aside our differences,,,

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** What did he talk about?

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Oh well, to me it seemed like he noticed I liked Kokichi and just wanted to steal him but,,, apparently that’s how he saw me so I guess I can respect that

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Ahhh so the battle for him is still going on?

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** no,, I guess Rantaro won, but he said he wont get mad if I still like Kokichi

 

 **Anime Guru:** Did you just admit that you like Kokichi

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now offline.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** NO I WANTED TO FIND OUT WHAT THEY WERE DOING IN THE BATHROOM

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Guys shouldn’t we do something about kiyo

 

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** KAITO WHAT’VE YOU BEEN UP TO

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** hahhhaaahhahhaahhhaasfffffjddd

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Are you okay???

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Imn so fujc ng was trd

 

 **Anime Guru:** Where’s Maki?

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** oi sh efells aslepe

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** DID YOU FUCK HER TOO HARD

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** hhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa man I wiss h

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I got hrr to drnk a bunch and then ykniooooow we weree gett ing started kissing like theres no tmr yaaaasssss

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** But just wen we wr gettng in to the godu stuf I guess he rbody shut down and shef jus tp assed o ut

 

 **Anime Guru:** Damn that sucks,,,,

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I kn ooooooooowwwww :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** soooo im jus sinttng her ewih her

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** ARE YOU JACKING OFF

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** y kno w I probbaly shold

 

**Harukaito is Real is now offline.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** A

**Anime Guru:** You know someone’s wasted when they take Miu’s advice

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** RUDE

 

* * *

 

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**Anime Guru:** Himiko! how are you and Tenko >:3c

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Ive never been h ap pi r in my lif e

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** or sick er

 

**Feminazi is now online:**

**Feminazi:** I’m taking care of Himik ooo <333333

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** <333333333333

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Awww,,,

 

 **Feminazi:** We’re dating now <333

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Oi that’s great!~ But should you really be making this decision when you’re both drunk?

 

 **Feminazi:** N ow we kno wwe’ve both secrety liked each other for a long tim e

 

 **Not in my christian sever >:0: **“Secretly”

 

 **Anime Guru:** LMAO

 

 **Anime Guru:** WELL THAT’S GREAT GUYS!!!!

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** wel l im gonnn ago back to napp ng on tenko slap

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now offline.**

**Feminazi is now offline.**

* * *

 

 

**Kiibo is now online.**

**Kiibo:** um,,, guys

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **whats wrong kiibs?

 

 **Kiibo:** So I think I just saw

 

 **Kiibo:** Shinguuji walking and carrying Kirumi bridal style???

 

 **Kiibo:** And I’m pretty sure he was singing “I Can't Decide”

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** O MG

 

 **Anime Guru:** yo U GUYS GOTTA FIND HIM

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** WHERE IS HE KIIBO

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** YKNOW I THINK WE SHOULD JUST LEAVE HIM BE

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** But?????????? mom???????????????????????

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** OK BUT LIKE HE COULD PROBABLY KILL US LEGITAMITELY??

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** HE WOULDN’T HAVE BEFORE BUT I THINK HE’D ACTUALLY KILL US HOW HE IS RIGHT NOW

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** And who’s fault is that~

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** MINE BUT YKNOW THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Bu t mo m????????????????

 

 **Anime Guru:** Well he (probably) won’t hurt her????????

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** SHE WILL SEE STARS THOUGH

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Miu p lea se

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** hh fine

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Kiibo I want you to keep me updated though

 

 **Kiibo:** ahh but what if they,,,,,,

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I don’t give a shit keep me updated

 

 **Kiibo:** okay,,,,,,,

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** MAKE SURE WE HAVE ALL THE DETAILS ;))))))))))))))))

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **btw how is Kirumi?

 

 **Kiibo:** She looks really flustered and in general unsure how to feel

 

 **Not in my christian sever >:0: **Hmm well im gonna check on Shu and the others.

 

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real:** I wouldn’t suggest that

 

**Not in my christian sever >:0 is now offline.**

**Harukaito is Real:** o hb oy

 

 **Anime Guru:** whats wrong???

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** three boys

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Three sexually frustrated boys

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Two of which have a crush on the other

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** The other boy having a crush on the two of them

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** In the bathroom

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** wHaT cOuLd Go WrOnG?

 

 **Anime Guru:** shit hes right

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** RIP KAEIDIOT

 

 **Anime Guru:** but also YAS THE GAY SQUADDD

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **I SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO KAITO

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** Who thought that sentence would ever be said

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Fuk u ma n

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** BET KAEDE GOT AN EYEFUL

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** ;)

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **Bro protector:** Now if you excuse us we’re going to continue

 

**Bro protector is now offline.**

**Weedman is now offline.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now offline.**

**Anime Guru:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**LETS GET JIGGY:** WHAT DID YOU SEE

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **NOPENOPENOPE LALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now offline.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** you guys are gay

 

**Feminazi is now online.**

**Feminazi:** Kaede just said she wants to watch us be gay so she can be cleansed what the fuck happened

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Read above

 

 **Feminazi:** oof thas ga y

 

 **Feminazi:** Shes welcome to watch

 

**Feminazi is now offline.**

**Kiibo:** h

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** WHATS HAPPENING

 

 **Kiibo:** Kiyo took Kirumi to his room,,

 

 **Anime Guru:** AAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Kiibo:** He pinned her against the wall,,, hh

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** IN _DETAIL_ KIIBO

 

 **Kiibo:** Do I really have to…

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:**  Y E S

 

**Kiibo:**

**Kiibo:** He pinned Kirumi against the wall and he got really close to her I think hes going to say something

 

 **Kiibo:** Why doe s he sound so sultry im uncomfortable

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** h

 

 **Kiibo:** sorry!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Kiibo:** He said, “What do you want me to do, Kirumi?”

 

 **Kiibo:** Kirumi: “I don’t…”

 

 **Kiibo:** h and his eyes narrowed and he said, “You don’t know…? I think I know what you want”

 

 **Kiibo:** and then h

 

 **Kiibo:** he lifted his knee to grind against her uh lower area,,,,,

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

 

 **Anime Guru:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Kiibo:** Do I have to keep describing this

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** h

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I guess not

 

 **Kiibo:** Good because I see him taking out a rope

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** NO THAT’S THE BEST PART

 

 **Kiibo:** I need to cleanse myself

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** H FINE

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** I KNOW THE PERFECT WAY YOU CAN DO THAT ;)

 

 **Kiibo:**?

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** MEET ME IN THE DINING HALL

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now offline.**

**Kiibo is now offline.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** I have a bad feeling about this

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** hm,,,

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **Whats up Anige…?

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now offline.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **oh n o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 5]
> 
> Shit man i'd love to describe Kiyo's situation more but I dont want this to turn into a smut :"D


	18. Just some horny children passing through (Party Nite Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo has fallen  
> The gays are gay  
> Rantaro and Angie are horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 5]
> 
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Kiibo - Kiibo

**Fuck this shit im out:** What the fuck is wrong wth Kiibo

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Miu what did you do,,,,

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now online.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** WHY ARE YOU PINNING THIS ON ME??????????????????

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Because it’s you

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** FAIR ENOUGH

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** SO I WANTED TO FIND OUT IF ROBOTS CAN GET DRUNK BUT UH HE JUST KIND OF FROZE

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Miu,,,

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WAIT I SEE SOMETHING DISPLAYED

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY: “** PROCESSING”

 

 **Anime Guru:** OH MY GO DHJF

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** OH MY G OD HE’S SWAYNG

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** wh  a  t

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** Kiibo: Miiiiiiiuuuuu I donnnft fffeeel gooodsf

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** DAMN KIIBO’S A LIGHTWEIGHT

 

 **Anime Guru:** That’s Ironic

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Miu,,, why,,,

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** BECAUSE

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** OI IM GONNA FOLLOW KIIBO HE’S GOIN SOMEWHERE

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now offline.**

**Anime Guru:** oo f

 

* * *

 

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Weedman is now online.**

**Bro protector:** We’re back!~

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Get back, homos

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** yo…. not cool

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** You and Tenko are chill

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** sweet

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now offline.**

**Weedman:** How ruuuuude

 

 **Bro protector:** We would’ve be en back soooooooooner if SOMEONE hadn’t interrupted

 

 **Bro protector:** ;)

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now offline.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** Can you guys stop infecting Kaede with your gay

 

 **Weedman:** its highl yc ontageous

 

 **Anime Guru:** oof I forgot you’re still drunk

 

 **Weedman:** ahhahaha yeaaa

 

 **Weedman:** Kokichi’s giggling like a maniac I love it

 

 **Bro protector:** I lov u toooooo bab <3333333333333333333333333

 

 **Anime Guru:** AAAAAAAAA ARE YOU GUYS DATING

 

 **Bro protector:** Wel it depend s who ur referring to when you say “you guys”

 

 **Anime Guru:** huh

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **Where’s Shu

 

 **Weedman:** He was too embarrassed to com e on lol

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Is he okay????????

 

 **Bro protector:** Don’t worry! I’ll mak e him feeeel better

 

**Bro protector is now offline.**

**Weedman:** I thinkl he’s fine now

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Good ^-^

 

 **Anime Guru:** Clueless.

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Clueless.

 

 **Weedman:** Clueless.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **:(

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** So what were you guys doing in the bathroom

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** *gays

 

 **Weedman:** That’s classified d

 

 **Anime Guru:** You have to tell us eventually >:T

 

 **Weedman:** Maybe I will maeybe I wo nt

 

 **Weedman:** I’m sure Kaede can tell you ;)

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now offline.**

**Anime Guru:** aa

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**Anime Guru:** ANGIE WHERE ARE YOU

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Rantaro

 

 **Weedman:** eh

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Check your dms~

 

 **Weedman:** o h my g odf y ES

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** coming~

 

 **Weedman:** YOU KNOW IT BYEE

 

**Weedman is now offline.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** Angie what

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now offline.**

**Anime Guru:** I have a bad feeling about thi s

 

* * *

 

 

 **Anime Guru:** wait where is everyone

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Tenko, Himiko, Gonta and I are in the dining hall. Rantaro, Angie, and probably Kokichi are doing something shady. Miu is following Kiibo. I think Kaede went to see Shu in the bathroom. Kaito is looking after Maki in presumably his room. Korekiyo and Kirumi are… uh yeah in Kiyo’s room. And you’re sick

 

 **Anime Guru:** Damn Ryouma

 

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real:** WHA T THF UCK

 

 **Anime Guru:** wh

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** SO I GO OUTSID E

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I LOOK DOWN THE HALL

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** AND I SEE 5 SHADY ASS LOOKIN CHILDREN

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** SITTING OUTSIDE OF KIYO’S ROOM

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** W AHT IS

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** oh

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** oh lord

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** damn,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **Anime Guru:** THAT’S WHERE ALL OF YOU ARE

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now online.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** LOOK I JUST FOLLOWED KIIBO HERE AND IT WAS FUCKING WORTH IT

 

**Bro protector is now online.**

**Bro protector:** I followed Rantaro here

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** And im guessing Angie is there too

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Yep~

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Okay I guess I get Miu, Kokichi, and Kiibo but

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Why are Rantaro and Angie there

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** w ell

 

 **Weedman:** We both used to have crushes on Kiyo whoops

 

 **Bro protector:** Bro……………………………..

 

 **Weedman:** Bro… Im sorry Bro…………………………………….

 

 **Anime Guru:** Doesn’t the fact that you came to listen mean you still have a crush on him

 

 **Weedman:** I mean..

 

 **Bro protector:** Bro…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 **Weedman:** I’m drnk rn so I get a pass???????

 

 **Bro protector:** Fair enough

 

 **Anime Guru:** Wait Angie too

 

 **Anime Guru:** You don’t seem like the type to get crushes

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Yes well

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Everyone else finds my traditions stupid and talk of Atua to be blasphemy

 

 **Weedman:** that wordsd to big for me to unde r stnad

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** But kiyo actually finds it interesting!~

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Atua deemed him as a worthy choice >:3c

 

 **Anime Guru:** I see…………

 

 **Weedman:** This may just be my dick talking but

 

 **Weedman:** Shit man I’d love to get ahold of a Kiyo on aphrodisiacs

 

 **Weedman:** Sou nds suave as FUCK

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** I agree yes yes!!!!!

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** So essentially your just a herd of horny teenagers

 

 **Bro protector:** yes exactly

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** ^

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** How c ome Im in an actual relaationship but had less successss than creepy stick dad

 

 **Bro protector:** Because you suck

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I don’t see you g e tting anyhtgn

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Why a r u giggln

 

 **Bro protector:** Poor naïve Kaito… how I pitty you~

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Guys it went quiet

 

 **Weedman:** oh shit

 

 **Weedman:** Kiyo just swung the door open

 

**Kiibo is now online.**

 

 **Kiibo:** And keep in mind we’re all huddled on the floor so he looks like giant and Miu almost crashed into him

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Kiyo: “Why are you sorry pieces of shit out here with nothing better to do but play with yourselves as you listen to something you know you’ll never achieve.”

 

 **Anime Guru:** oh MY GOD

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** “Is it because some of you were hoping I’d come out here and treat you as well?”

 

 **Bro protector:** RANTARO PUT YOUR HAND DOWN

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** “Fuck off.”

 

 **Harukaito the Real:** THEY ALL SCA T T ERD LIKE RA TSS IM DY GING

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** yo… he might be horny

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** But he still slays

 

 **Bro protector:** Rantaro what the fuck.

 

 **Weedman:** Im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Live~ Sober Counter: 4]
> 
> The end of party night is near :"0
> 
> also y'know i probably should've put a warning since there's more sexually implied content in the party night event then the rest of the fic but i didn't lol
> 
> (For some reason it took like 3 reuploads for the format to stay so sorry if you happened to see that)


	19. WHO DID THIS (Party Nite Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of them remember it all  
> The other half don't remember anything  
> Some people... don't want to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Kiibo - Kiibo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta

**Weedman:** Oh shit it’s almost 3 am

 

 **Bro protector:** So it is…

 

 **Bro protector:** Evryone’s still awake tho righ t

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Except for Maki and maybe Kirumi

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **h

 

 **Bro protector:** Then lets have a closing event of sorts >:3c

 

 **Weedman:** wha

 

 **Bro protector:** T r u t h o r d a r e

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** What kind of truth or dare~

 

 **Bro protector:** The gay dirty kind of course >>>>:3c

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** I’M IN

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** SAME HERE

 

 **Bro protector:** Everyone’s in?

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** im gonna regret this but sure

 

 **Bro protector:** Everyone meet in the dining hall

 

 **Bro protector:** _@Harukaito is Real @and starve._ Bring your girlfriends

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** But she loooooks s so peace ful :(((((((((((((((((

 

 **Weedman:** Too b ad werre all gona pass out from hangover after anywyz

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** true

 

**Harukaito is Real is now offline.**

**Anime Guru:** Noooo im gonna miss so much

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** KIIBO CAN REPORT FOR YOU

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** shouldn’t someone sober do that

 

 **Bro protector:** uhhh who’s still sober

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** :333

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** unfortunately

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Oh, me

 

 **Anime Guru:** I don’t really count h

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I don’t trust Angie to report properly

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** >:0

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** This is going to be gay and Kaede will most likely end up passing out 2 minutes in

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **h

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** and no

 

 **Anime Guru:** what about you ryouma

 

 **Anime Guru:** oh

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** NO KIIBO CAN DO IT HES DRUNK ON THE OUTSIDE BUT CAN STILL TALK CLEARLY AND SINCE HE’S WASTED HE WONT BE UNWILLING TO REPORT CERTAIN THINGS ;))))

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Cool then it works out :D

 

 **Kiibo:** Okay, I will record what happens

 

**LETS GET JIGGY changed Kiibo's name to "Inspector Gadget".**

 

* * *

 

 

**[Time Skip]**

 

**Bro Protector is now online.**

 

 **Bro Protector:** ug h

 

 **Bro Protector:** wha g

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Finally you guys are waking up~!

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** After truth or dare last year you all passed out one by one :”D

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Except for Angie and I, we put some Blankets over you and went to bed

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** h

 

 **Weedman:** does that mean Ryouma got drunk too??

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Oof yeah, you don’t remember?

 

 **Anime Guru.:** It was very gay from what I heard

 

**Fuck this shit im out is now online.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** you talk gin shit??

 

 **Weedman:** I wanna know what happened aaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Wait wh at did happen my head hurts somuch h

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** dm me

 

**Fuck this shit im out:**

**Fuck this shit im out:** No one is allowed to know

 

 **Bro protector:** aaaaaaaa you’re no fun

 

 **Weedman:** Why am I in my underwear

 

 **Bro protector:** ;)

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **SHUICHI CALM DOWN STOP SCREAMING WTF

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** WHY WAS I SLEEPING ON OUMA

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Angie don’t tell him, he’ll die of embarrassment

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** aww you’re no fun >:(

 

**Go back to sleep, is now online.**

**Go back to sleep,:** Oh dear

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** My Apologies for sleeping so late…

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **No worries Kirumi! Everyone passed out last night

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **err are you okay??

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Ah… my head hurts and my clothes are a mess but I’m fine…

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Good~

 

**Feminazi is now online.**

**Feminazi:** Good morning everyone!

 

 **Feminazi:** Morning…. degenerate males….

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** It’s 5 pm

 

 **Feminazi:** o h

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Read above

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Do any of you remember what happened last night?

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I blacked out in the middle of truth or dare I think

 

 **Feminazi:** I remember :D

 

 **Weedman:** ahahahaha I remember ;)

 

 **Bro protector:** >>>>>:3c

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** err I blacked out after I went to the bathroom

 

 **Bro protector:** Really, so soon~?

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Yes. I Forgot.

 

 **Weedman:** It was pretty crazy, it’d be hard to forget

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I. FORGOT.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Just leave him be

 

 **Bro protector:** hm..

**Go back to sleep,:** I can recall last night’s events up until

**Go back to sleep,:** Oh.

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Ah….

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now online.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** PLEASE DO TELL ;)

 

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** I want to kill myself

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Big mood

 

**and starve. is now online.**

**Weedman:** KIYO

 

 **Weedman:** MY MAAAAAANN

 

 **and starve.:** What?

 

 **Weedman:** AYEAYE SLAAAAAAYYYYY

 

 **Bro protector:** YASSSSSSSSS

 

 **and starve.:** Am I missing something here?

 

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real:** Holy shit did he forget

 

 **Weedman:** No way he could’ve forgotten

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **What do you remember Kiyo???

 

 **and starve.:** Unfortunately, I can’t seem to recall anything after I witnessed the ordeal with Ouma, Saihara, and Amami.

 

 **Bro protector:** oo f

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** That blows man……

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Miu I see you typing and I suggest that you don’t further your actions.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** YES MAAM

 

 **and starve.:** Oh, Kirumi. How are you feeling?

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Hungover, but fine.

 

 **and starve.:** Glad that’s the case.

 

 **and starve.:** -Kirumi…

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Yes…?

 

 **and starve.:** Is that…

 

 **and starve.:** a hickey…?

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Uh.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** OH SHIT

 

 **and starve.:** Who the hell

 

 **and starve.:** did this?

 

 **and starve.:** You need to come forward so I can punish you appropriately.

 

 **Go back to sleep:** …I think it was you.

 

**and starve.:**

**and starve.:** Excuse me?

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** uh, it was you.

 

 **and starve.:** WHAT

 

 **and starve.:** No, no, I would never…

 

 **Bro protector:** maybe not normally but Miu but aphrodisiacs in your drink~

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** KOKICHI WHAT THE FUCK YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL

 

 **and starve.:** Miu.

 

**LETS GET JIGGY is now offline.**

**and starve. is now offline**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** nyeh…. what was that screech…? It woke me up and now my head hurts…

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Pardon me while I attempt to convince Kiyo to spare Miu’s life.

 

 **Bro protector:** Though she doesn’t deserve it.

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** I Could not have said it better myself.

 

**Go back to sleep, is now offline.**

**Barry [B] Benson is now online.**

**Barry [B] Benson:** Hello everyone :D

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Hi Gonta! ^-^

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Why can Gonta hear Miu screaming!!!!

 

 **Bro protector:** Don’t worry she’s fine.

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Oh, okay! Gonta no worry then!

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you scream at me: WTF I WANTED TO READ THE TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calm the hell down, since the Truth or Dare was really gay, I'm going to include as a seperate story all together. I'm not sure when it'll come out but sometime this week, for now enjoy this :")
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta


	20. HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO BLIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go over why Miu sucks  
> Oh shit whats this---
> 
> HOW DID WE MISS THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hokaaaay status update on the truth or dare thing: I'm still trying to decide if it should be like a three parter or I should just do it all in one go idk. It probably would've been out by today but i was depressed for no reason yesterday so I didn't do anything. Also wow it has a lot of gay sin. You all need Atua
> 
> \-----------------------------------
> 
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> and starve. - Korekiyo  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Bro protector - Kokichi  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> LETS GET JIGGY - Miu  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo

**Barry [B] Benson:** Gonta have question.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **What is it Gonta?

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Gonta wonder…

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Why everyone so mean to Miu :(

 

**and starve. is now online.**

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Bro protector is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**Feminazi is now online.**

**LETS GET JIGGY is now online.**

**LETS GET JIGGY:** ^^^^^

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** WTF WHY ARE YOU ALL TYPING PARAGRAPHS

 

 **Bro protector:** Because we hate you.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Because we hate you.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Because we hate you.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Because we hate you.

 

 **Feminazi:** Because we hate you.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **h

 

 **and starve.:** You are the embodiment of everything unholy on this planet. Before I had the regretful experience of meeting you, I firmly believed that every aspect of humanity was beautiful. However, now I see why that was the case. All of the disgusting parts of humanity were redirected to culminate inside of you. You are loud. You are wretched. You are vulgar. You truly are disgusting in every aspect. From the way you speak to your outshining lust when it comes to literally anything. How you can turn any situation around into something no human would ever want to experience.

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** PREACH

 

 **Bro protector:** AYE AYYE

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** ESKEEITITITITITITIT

 

 **Maki Roll:** I agree that was great but Kaito never do that again thanks

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** :’(

 

 **and starve.:** On top of your usual intolerable attitude. You put aphrodisiacs in my drink. You put. Aphrodisiacs. In. My. Drink. Who the **_fuck_** does that? I bet you being your filthy, desperate self got off to that, knowing goddamn well that anyone would fuck anyone else before your pathetic ass. Even if you were the last two people on Earth, they’d kill themselves. I sure would, that is, if it would be too much of a headache to kill you first. You thought my therapy sessions with Kirumi changed anything? Sure, I won’t kill any of you now since being stuck with all of you has made me grow attached. But fuck, my bloodlust hasn’t been eradicated, Miu. I’d adore to tear you apart with my own hands. How splendid it would be. Your existence alone is fucking triggering my homicidal side again now. And on top of that, now I’m fucking terrified over what I did to Kirumi. Because _I don’t remember SHIT._ You all look up to me as an Goddamned father figure, and now I have to worry about whatever the fuck you all heard me and Kirumi doing. I despise it. I loathe it with every ounce of my being. And I’m taking of all that loathing out on you. May you be forever cursed in the name of the Caged Dog Village. You _disgusting_ wrench.

 

 **LETS GET JIGGY:** i

 

 **Bro protector:** I LOVE KIYO SO MUCH RN????????????????????????????????

 

**Fuck this shit im out is now online.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** I read everything an d

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** GOD BLESS

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** ATUA BLESS!

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** ATUA BLESS!

 

 **Weedman:** ATUA BLESS!

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** ATUA BLESS!

 

 **Feminazi:** HIMIKO BLESS!

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** B a be,,

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** But Miu is nice lady :(

 

 **Maki Roll:** We’re talking about Miu Iruma, right?

 

**Bro protector changed LETS GET JIGGY’s name to “nice lady”.**

**nice lady:** WHAT I’M NOT A NICE LADY

 

 **Weedman:** She confirmed it herself, Gonta

 

 **nice lady:** WAIT NO SHIT

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Oh… okay….

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** But Gonta still confused about something

 

 **and starve.:** What else needs clarifying?

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Why you start hating Miu when I thought it was Kokichi you hate?

 

 **Bro protector:** Wait what

 

**Fuck this shit im out changed Bro protector's name to "Fresh meat".**

 

**Fresh meat:**

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Dear Atua….

 

 **Maki Roll:** He’s right.

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** What a twist! :0

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Hes had us fooled this whole time…

 

 **Maki Roll:** How did we miss it…?

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Nyeh…! It must’ve been a distraction spell!!!!!!!

 

 **Feminazi:** But surely the most degenerate of the degenerate males wouldn’t be able to accomplish such a feat…!

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** But who else knows how to do magic?

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** You know… Kiyo sure has been adamant on attacking Miu…

 

**and starve.:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Perhaps that “daily ritual” thing had to do with that...?

 

 **Feminazi:** OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** KIYO!!!! YOU’RE A MAGE??????????????

 

 **and starve.:** Are you… taking this seriously?

 

 **Maki Roll:** If anything he’d be a witch

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Or a demon perhaps?

 

**Bro protector changed and starve.’s name to “Hey guys, its ur boi Satan”.**

**Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** I’m not sure how to react to this.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **nice lady:** WHO THE FUCK CARES I WON’T BE BULLIED ANYMORE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW

 

 **Maki Roll:** Who said that?

 

 **nice lady:** WHAT

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** We’re just going to add Kokichi back to the target list, that doesn’t mean you’re exempt

 

 **nice lady:** FUCK

 

**Inspector Gadget is now online.**

**Inspector Gadget:** Does no one care that Kiyo fractured her arm…?

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** No.

 

 **Fresh meat:** No.

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** No.

 

 **Maki Roll:** No.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** No.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **WAIT WHAT

 

 **Weedman:** No.

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** No, neither does Atua~

 

 **nice lady:** YOU ALL **SUCK DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **KIYO YOU FRACTURED HER ARM???

 

 **nice lady:** THANK YOU KAEDE!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Yes, is there a problem?

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **YOU DON’T JUST FRACTURE PEOPLES ARMS!!!!!!

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** She was irritating me.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **THERE ARE SERIOUS REPROCUSSIONS FOR STUFF LIKE THAT!!!!!!!

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** I have power over all of you, so.

 

**Not in my christian server >:0:**

**Weedman:** Mission failed, we’ll get ‘em next time.

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Hey guys, its ur boi Satan - Korekiyo  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Fresh meat - Kokichi  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> nice lady - Miu  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo


	21. Here comes Buff Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Buff bunny! And some more Class 78 kiddos to (temporarily) join the squad
> 
> also the oh shit cryptids are missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wo w so i wrote this because i thought it'd motivate me to finish the truth or dare thing but it did the exact opposite soooo
> 
> I'm not gonna push myself anymore it comes out when it comes out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Extra long chapter to make up for lack of uploads)
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Usami - Usami  
> God. - Monokuma  
> Nagito Komaeda - Nagito  
> Fresh meat - Kokichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> The Real Usami - Monophanie  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> what? - Monotaro  
> Fuyuhiko's Pre-evolution - Monosuke  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Fuyuhiko  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> nice lady - Miu  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Kazuichi Souda - Kazuichi  
> Hey guys, its ur boi Satan - Korekiyo  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo  
> Gundham Tanaka - Gundham  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko
> 
> \---------
> 
> Alot of people in this chapter damn

**Not in my christian server >:0 added Usami to Have fun, kiddos ;).**

**Usami:** Thank you Kaede :DDD

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **You’re welcome! ^-^

 

**God. is now online.**

**God.:** what

 

 **God.:** what the FCUK

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Hopeful dreams”.**

**God. changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Hopeless dreams”.**

**Usami:** >:0

 

**Usami changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Hopeful dreams”.**

**God. changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, Hopeless dreams”.**

**Usami added Nagito Komaeda to Dank memes, Hopeless dreams.**

**Nagito Komaeda changed the server’s name to “Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^”.**

**God.:** Can’t argue with that.

 

**Fresh meat is now online.**

**Fresh meat:** BRO?!?!?!?!?!

 

 **Nagito Komaeda:** _BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Maki Roll is now online.**

**Maki Roll:** 79th class only.

 

**Maki Roll kicked Nagito Komaeda from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Fresh meat:** :’(

 

 **God.:** why the FUCK is Usami here

 

 **Usami:** Watch your language!!!!!!!!!!! DD:<

 

 **God.:** I’m your big brother I tell _you_ what to do, hon.

 

 **Usami:** Big br-

 

 **Usami:** Monokuma???

 

 **Maki Roll:** Who else did you think it was

 

 **Usami:** That’s fair…………..

 

**The Real Usami is now online.**

**The Real Usami:** Is this who I was named after daddy???

 

 **Usami:** DADDY???????????

 

**Weedman is now online.**

**Weedman:** That’s just weird when you say it

 

**Harukaito is Real is now online.**

**Harukaito is Real:** Incest ew

 

 **Usami:** WE’RE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Usami:** ALSO PLEASE REFRAIN TO THINKING OF ME AND MONOKUMA’S RELATIONSHIP THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Fresh meat:** Oh so there is a relationship ;)

 

 **God.:** That’s gross, even for me

  

**God. changed Usami’s name to “The Real Usami”.**

**The Real Usami:** :0

 

 **The Real Usami:** :0

 

**what? is now online.**

**what?:**

**what?:** need I say more?

 

 **God.:** Seriously, why are you here I will kick you.

 

 **The Real Usami:** uwah! Right!

 

 **Maki Roll:** Did you just unironically say ‘uwah’?

 

**Maki Roll kicked The Real Usami from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^**

**The Real Usami:** That wasn’t very nice!!! >:(((

 

 **Maki Roll:** Shit wrong one

 

**what? added The Real Usami to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^**

**The Real Usami:** Thank you Monotaro!!! Call me sometime ;)

 

 **what?:** ;)

 

**God. kicked The Real Usami from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^**

**God. kicked what? from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^**

**God.:** Incest gro ss

 

 **The Real Usami:** IT’S NOT INCEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **The Real Usami:** Monotaro is just a really good brother

 

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution is now online.**

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** Did you say no homo, tho?

 

 **The Real Usami:** uhh…. no?

 

 **Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** That’s incest bro………………………………………………

 

 **The Real Usami:** A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **God.:** Shit wrong one again

 

**God. added The Real Usami to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^**

**The Real Usami:** Thank you Monokuma ^-^

 

 **The Real Usami:** Fuyuhiko? What are you doing in this chat?

 

 **Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** Are you

 

 **Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** Are you talkin to me?

 

 **The Real Usami:** Ah… That’s my brother Monosuke…..

 

 **The Real Usami:** Oh! Sorry uwah…..

 

 **Weedman:** My head hurst.

 

 **Fresh meat:** hurst

 

 **Weedman:** Shut u p

 

 **The Real Usami:** Would you like to meet him?

 

 **Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** If im only his pre-evolution he must be one hell of a badass, sure why the hell not?

 

 **The Real Usami:** Okay! but please refrain from swearing…

 

**The Real Usami added Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu changed their name to “Fuck off.”.**

**Fuck off. has left Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams.**

**Fuck this shit im out is now online.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** I like him

 

 **Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** damn,

 

 **Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** Well I’m not allowed to leave so…

 

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution is now offline.**

**The Real Usami:** smooth.

 

 **God.:** Okay okay which one of you is _@The Real Usami_

**The Real Usami:** Me?

 

 **The Real Usami:** Me?

 

 **God.:** WHY DID YOU BOTH SAY ME AND WHY DID THEY BOTH HAVE QU E STION MARK S

 

 **The Real Usami:** You atted me?

 

 **The Real Usami:** You said my name

 

 **Fresh meat:** Bingo

 

**Fresh meat changed The Real Usami’s name to “Buff Bunny”.**

**God.:** Perfect name, thank you Kokichi

 

 **Buff Bunny:** i

 

 **Fresh meat:** no prob ;)

 

**God. changed The Real Usami’s name to Sincest.**

**Sincest:** :(

 

 **God.:** Okay moving on n

 

 **God.:** WHY ARE YOU HERE

 

 **Buff Bunny:** Ah yes! I wanted to ask everyone

 

 **God.:** _@everyone_

**Barry [B] Benson is now online.**

**nice lady is now online.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog is now online.**

**Buff Bunny:** Have any of you seen Gundham Tanaka?

**Fuck this shit im out:** Who.

 

 **Buff Bunny:** Oh uh! He’s pretty tall, he has a magenta-ish scarf??? Grey hair, scar on his left eye?

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Never heard of him

 

 **nice lady:** OI WAIT

 

 **nice lady:** ISN’T HE BESTIES WITH SOUDA TRY ADDING HIM

 

 **Buff Bunny:** Great idea!!!!!!

 

**Buff Bunny added Kazuichi Souda to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Kazuichi Souda:** oi what’s going on here?

 

 **Buff Bunny:** This is the 79th class’ group chat Souda!!!

 

 **Kazuichi Souda:** OOOOOH ISN’T THIS MIU’S CLASS???

 

 **nice lady:** HELL YEAH WASSUP SOCKETWRENCH

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Socket-wrench?

 

 **Kazuichi Souda:** Wanna touch it ;)~

 

 **Weedman:** ADFKGJHPE;SGKL

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Sure :DD

 

**Kazuichi Souda:**

**Kazuichi Souda:** I like you

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Don’t get any ideas, fucker

 

 **Kazuichi Souda:** PLEASE DON’T HURT ME I HAVE A FAMILY

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Wow you’re just like Miu

 

 **nice lady:** Nah, he’s always a pissbaby but a cute pissbaby

 

 **nice lady:** DON’T QUOTE ME

 

 **Kazuichi Souda:** aww love u too fam, no homo

 

 **nice lady:** :heart_eyes: (NO HOMO)

 

**nice lady changed Kazuichi Souda’s name to “Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?”**

**Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** Thanks I love it???????????????????

 

 **Buff Bunny:** Souda!!! We have a very important question to ask

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** Ohmygod your name is B u f f b u n n y

 

 **Buff Bunny:** I’m not exactly a fan of it………………………..

 

**Buff Bunny:**

**Buff bunny:** Souda why………..

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** I just changed her name to Buff Bunny on our server and everyone’s freakINg Out

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** _@Fresh Meat_ Oi Komaeda says “I won’t forget your betrayal”

 

 **Fresh meat:** bRO IT WASN’T MY FAULT

 

 **Weedman:** wtf Brokichi I thought I was your bro :pensive: damn………………

 

 **Fresh meat:** you are my bro…. but Nagitbro’s like…………………………………. my big bro

 

 **Fresh meat:** You’re the childhood friend bro Rantabro but like……….. Nagitbro is older so we can get away with more stuff…………..

 

 **Weedman:** …………… I understand bro……………………………………….

 

 **Fresh meat:** Nagitbro im sorry…………

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?** “>:’(“

 

 **Fresh meat:** Bro….. how about this weekend we go fuck up Maki and Kaito’s date, yeah?

 

 **Maki Roll:** what

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** what

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** “Bro…………. you know me so well, let’s fuck their shit up <3 (all homo)”

 

 **Fresh meat:** bro I love you bro…………… all homo

 

 **Weedman:** BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Fresh meat:** :shrug:

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** wait

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** So why am I here

 

 **Buff Bunny:** Have you seen Gundham?

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** Now that I think about it I haven’t…

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** D:

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Oh who is he?

 

 **nice lady:** HE’S LIKE YOUR CLASS CRYPTID RIGHT?

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** Spo t on

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** We have like 3 of those

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** d a m n

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** CAN I MEET THEM

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** One of them is on rn

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** who

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** you

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** o h

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** im honored???????????????????

 

 **Maki Roll:** I’m not one of the cryptids?

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** No you’re just an intellectual

 

 **Maki Roll:** I’ll take it

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Speaking of the class intellectuals…….

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** have you seen the other two today?

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Don’t think so

 

 **Weedman:** uhhh technically… nah

 

 **Maki Roll:** stop

 

 **Fresh meat:** noope

 

 **nice lady:** HAVENT SEEN EM SINCE THEY WENT TO THE BATHROOM ;)

 

 **Maki Roll:** stop

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Why would you even pay attention to that

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Sorry, Gonta confused… who are “class cryptids”?

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** ^

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Kiyo and Angie bro

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** ohh! Gonta’s bad

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** who now

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Short chick? White hair? Will break into your room to talk about God?

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** That sounds appropriate for a cryptid

 

 **Weedman:** Damn she’s but a mere PEASANT compared to Kiyo

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Spindly stick man

 

 **Fresh meat:** May or may not be a girl

 

 **Weedman:** If you ask him anything related to anthropology or humanity don’t expect to be back by dinner

 

 **nice lady:** WILL CRAWL INTO YOUR VENT TO WATCH YOU GET OFF

 

**Maki Roll:**

**Weedman:** Okay I didn’t need to know that htnaks

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Stop exaggerating Miu……. he went in there one time just to stare at you

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** I

 

 **nice lady:** THAT WASN’T THE ONLY TIME

 

 **nice lady:** I STARTED TO HEAR NOISES YEAH SO I WENT UP AND CHECKED THE VENT AND THERE WAS A SPOT WHERE THERE WASN’T ANY DUST OR SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** That doesn’t prove anything

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Why would he even do something like that

 

 **nice lady:** TO WITNESS THE “BEAUTY OF HUMANITY” OR SOME BULLSHIT

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** It scares me that I can see that happening

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** same

 

 **Maki Roll:** And you can’t forget about that chill you feel up your spine when he’s watching you

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** Why are you saying that as if that happens often

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Because it does.

 

 **Fresh meat:** Because it does.

 

 **Weedman:** Because it does.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Because it does.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Because it does.

 

 **nice lady:** Because it does.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Because it does.

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Because it does.

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Because it does.

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** e ek I see

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** sO when can I meet him

 

 **nice lady:** WHAT

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** he soundds EPIK AF

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** ikr

 

 **Fresh meat:** ikr

 

 **Fresh meat:** wait

 

 **Fresh meat:** guys

 

 **Fresh meat:** Both of our class cryptids go missing, plus our resident weeb who may or may not be Jesus

 

 **Fresh meat:** and mother

 

 **Fresh meat:** and the robot

 

 **Fresh meat:** And another Ultimate class’ cryptid goes missing

 

 **Fresh meat:** that

 

 **Fresh meats:** does not seem like a coincidence

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** SHIT HE’S RIGHT

 

 **God.:** Oh

 

 **God.:** Sounds fun

 

 **God.:** this is your problem now ;)

 

**God. is now offline.**

**Buff Bunny:** eek!

 

**God. is now online.**

**God. kicked Buff Bunny from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^**

**God. is now offline.**

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Wait first let’s test

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** _@Hey guys, its ur boi Satan_

**Weedman:** I’m shook

 

 **Maki Roll:** die already

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** _@Go back to sleep,_

**Not in my christian server >:0: **h

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** _@you’re fricking dead, kiddo._

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** PRAISE BE TO A T U A

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** spot on.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** _@Anime Guru_

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** _@Inspector Gadget_

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** h uh

 

 **Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~?:** Hol up lemme try

 

**Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~? added Gundham Tanaka to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~? changed Gundham Tanaka’s name to “I’ll touch it~”.**

**Maki Roll:** what

 

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution is now online.**

**Fuyuhiko’s Pre-evolution:** MY GAYDAR IS GOING OFF

 

 **Wanna touchy my Socket-wrench~?:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~? changed I’ll touch it~’s name to “I’ll touch it~ (No Homo)”.**

**Wanna touch my Socket-wrench~? changed their name to “Please touch my Socket-wrench~ (No homo)”.**

**Fuyuhiko’s pre-evolution:** fair enough

 

**Fuyuhiko’s pre-evolution is now offline.**

**Weedman:** It may be less gay but its way needier

 

 **Please touch my Socket-wrench~ (No Homo):** _@I’ll touch it~ (No Homo)_

**Please touch my Socket-wrench~ (No Homo:** I feel betrayed :(

 

**Inspector Gadget is now online.**

**Fresh meat:** KII-BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Inspector Gadget is now offline.**

**Fresh meat:** my feelings

 

**Maki Roll kicked Fresh meat from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Inspector Gadget is now online.**

**Inspector Gadget:** Hello everyone :D

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Hi kiibs!

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Where are you m8?

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** Oh uh around

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** That’s vague

 

 **Weedman:** Have you seen Angie, Kiyo, Kirumi, or Tsumugi???

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** yes!

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **where??? we’re worried sick :(

 

 **nice lady:** KIYO CAN SUCK MY WOMAN COCK

**Feminazi:** ^

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** ^

 

 **Maki Roll:** Have you two been online stalking us the whole time

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** it’s ironic because that’s something Kiyo would do

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** shit.

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** oh in shfdju

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** I mean around…

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** GOTTA GO SORRY

 

**Inspector Gadget is now offline.**

**Please touch my Socket-wrench~ (No homo):** That wasn’t suspicious!!!

 

**Weedman added Fresh meat to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams.**

**Fresh meat:** you’re so mean Maki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Maki Roll:** ok and

 

 **Fresh meat:** :rage:

 

 **Fresh meat:** Anywhooo I have a plan for how we can find out what they’re up to >:3c

 

 **Fresh meat:** Hey Panta, can you add Nagitbro to the chat?

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Have you finally gone so delusional that you see Panta as a sentient being

 

 **Fresh meat:** nono

 

 **Fresh meat:** _@Please touch my Socket-wrench~ (No homo)_

**Fresh meat:** your name’s Panta right?

 

 **Please touch my Socket-wrench~ (No homo):** My name is So uda

 

 **Fresh meat:** What did I say?

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** i

 

**Weedman changed Please touch my Socket-wrench~ (No homo)’s name to “Panta: No homo flavour”.**

**Fresh meat:** I see no difference

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Now I don’t match with Bronaka :(

 

**Weedman changed I’ll touch it~’s name to “Stop panting bro…”**

**Panta: No homo flavour:** This satisfies me.

 

**Panta: No homo flavour added Nagito Komaeda to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Nagito Komaeda:** ah you kept the name

 

 **Nagito Komaeda:** Good, because you would’ve had a ~~Bad~~ **Hopeful Time.**

**Fresh meat:** Bro we need to use your Bullshit powers to help us find our Cryptids

 

 **Nagito Komaeda:** What’s in it for me?

 

 **Fresh meat:** I’ll deny the fact that hope gives you a boner even though its totally true

 

 **Nagito Komaeda:** Deal.

 

**Fresh meat changed Nagito Komaeda’s name to “I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT”**

 

 **Harukaito is Real:**  w ow

 

 **Maki Roll:** What do you mean bullshit powers

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** lol yeah if I go out at a late hour ill probably just stumble upon it on accident :shrug:

 

 **Weedman:** The bullshit is strong within you

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** It’s a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Buff Bunny - Usami  
> God. - Monokuma  
> I'd fuck hope ESKEEIT - Nagito  
> Fresh meat - Kokichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Sincest - Monophanie  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> what? - Monotaro  
> Fuyuhiko's Pre-evolution - Monosuke  
> Fuck off. - Fuyuhiko  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> nice lady - Miu  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> Hey guys, its ur boi Satan - Korekiyo  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo  
> Stop panting bro... - Gundham  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko


	22. LET THE MANGA BURN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghostbusters hunt down the cryptids 
> 
> but then Buff bunny ruins it all >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek trying to tone down some things because it's easy to notice my bias towards certain characters
> 
>  **(COUGH)** Kiyo **(COUGH)**
> 
> Fresh meat - Kokichi  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> nice lady - Miu  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Shadow the Hedgehog - Shuichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> I'd fuck hope ESKEEIT - Nagito  
> Akane Owari - Akane  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> MONOKID!!! - Monokid  
> MONODAM - Monodam  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> Sincest - Monophanie

**Fresh meat:** aight lets gather a squad to find our cryptids

 

 **Fresh meat:** Uhh so far we have Me, Nagitbro, and Panta?

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:**  i’ll go, if there’s some magic shit going on i need to see

 

 **Feminazi:** IF HIMIKO GOES, I GO!!!!!!

 

 **Weedman:** h I don’t think so

 

 **Fresh meat:** You’re about as quiet as Miu when she "repairs" Kiibo

 

 **nice lady:** SH A D E

 

 **Feminazi:** I WONT TAKE ORDERS FROM SOME DEGENERATE MALE

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **It’s probably for the best Tenko,,,

 

 **Feminazi:** ...

 

 **Feminazi:** Fine...

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I’d like to come to investigate

 

 **Maki Roll:** I’ll come in case you run into trouble

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** What kind of trouble would they run into, they’ll probably just be sitting around a bonfire sharing ghost stories in the middle of the woods

 

 **Maki Roll:** Well also im bored

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Thats fair

 

 **Fresh meat:** Does anyone in ur class wanna join bro

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** yass Akane is game

                                                                                                     

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT added Akane Owari to Dank memes. HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^**

**Akane Owari:** AYE AYE WASSUP 79TH CLASS

 

 **nice lady:** ARE YOU A PART OF THE ONLY TALK IN CAPS SQUAD

 

 **Akane Owari:** NO ONLY WHEN IM H Y P E

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** So yeah

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I wasn’t aware there was a squad

 

**MONOKID!!! is now online.**

**MONOKID!!!:** @MONODAM

 

**MONODAM is now online.**

**MONODAM:** <.<

 

 **MONOKID!!!:** SHUT UP

 

**MONODAM:**

 

 **MONODAM:** NOW THAT THE SECOND CLASS IS HERE I CAN MAKE THIS JOKE.

 

**MONODAM changed MONOKID!!!’s name to “FURRY ABUSIVE IBUKI”.**

**Panta: No homo flavour:** I’ve only known Monokid for 2 seconds and I can say this is accurate.

 

**Sincest changed FURRY ABUSIVE IBUKI’s name to “Furry Abusive Ibuki”.**

**MONODAM:** THANKS.

 

 **Sincest:** Why do you always talk in caps anyway?

 

 **MONODAM:** MONOKID GLUED CAPS DOWN ON MY KEYBOARD.

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** ah

 

**Furry Abusive Ibuki changed MONODAM’s name to “Windows XP”.**

**Windows XP is now offline.**

**Furry Abusive Ibuki:** DON’T RUN FROM ME

 

**Furry Abusive Ibuki is now offline.**

**Sincest:** nice

 

 **Fresh meat:** okay uhh lets meet in the dining hall at like 2 am _@I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT @YOU SHALL NOT PASS @Panta: No homo flavour @Akane Owari @Maki Roll @Shadow the Hedgehog_

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** dm me the address?

 

 **Fresh meat:** Sure bro

 

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT changed Fresh meat’s name to “Tiny Purple Hitler”.**

**Tiny Purple Hitler:**  y e s

**Akane Owari:** WILL THERE BE SNACKS

 

 **Maki Roll:** what

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** why would there be snacks

 

 **Akane Owari:** IM NOT COMING WITHOUT SNACKS

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** We can ask Kirumi to make some victory snacks???

 

 **Akane Owari:** TERUTERU COULD HELP AND WE’LL HAVE A F E A S T

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Wait Kirumi’s a gal right

 

 **Weedman:** uh yeah

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Then thats not a very good idea

 

 **Akane Owari:** I mean im pretty sure he swings both ways so no one is safe

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** w h a t

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** What’s a “Teruteru”?

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** S A U C Y R O U N D B O I

 

 **Weedman:** I’m interested.

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** He’s our resident perv

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** So like Miu?

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** No, at least Miu can be cool sometimes

 

 **nice lady:** ONLY SOMETIMES?????

 

 **Akane Owari:** TERUTERU CAN BE COOL WHEN HE’S NOT BEING GROSS OR A PISSBABY!!!

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** So 2% of the time

 

 **Akane Owari:** PRETTY MUCH

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Don’t worry, if he tries anything Stick Dad will kick him in the nuts

 

 **Akane Owari:** SO ITS A WIN WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** ah, but why 2 am?

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Isn’t it obvious?

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** 3 am is

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** W I T C H I N G H O U R

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I see.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** _@I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT_ u close man its 1:57

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** yeah yeah Brokichi we’re coming towards the Dining hall now

 

* * *

 

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Whats the update guys

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS is now online.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** we’re just kind of following Komaeda rn

 

 **Maki Roll:** Akane won’t fucking shut up about food

 

 **Maki Roll:** Shuichi told her if she keeps talking about it she’ll jinx it and she immediantly shut up

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Thank :clap: you :clap: Shu :clap:

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Could someone report to me because I have my popcorn and stuff so….

 

 **nice lady:** ^^^^^^^^^

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Panta can do it

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Why me :(

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Wo w did I just respond to Panta

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Sa d

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Because you’ll probably be the most useless

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** O U C H

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** no man I’d do anything to save Bronaka :’’’’’(

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** I would say Himiko but Tenko would yell at me

 

 **Feminazi:** ^

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Fine D’:

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Oh shit I jus t heard a scream im SHOOKA DFSKGODF

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Wait I know that scream

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** That was definitely Kii-boy

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Confirmed, I heard Tsumugi say “Kiibo, oh my god if you trip one more time”

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Kiibo: Sorry im not used to being in the forest D”:

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Oh shit ya’ll in the forest?

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Yeah we just kind of ended up here, but now we know Nagito’s bullshit powers worked

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** You dare doubt _me? **Foolish mortal.**_

****

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** _Sir, I’ll have you know that I am a level 69 mage. Master on the playing field. Only a few select mages in my league have managed the virtually impossible feat of getting out of trouble with Kirumi. You best stand down. Or honey, you’ve got a big storm ‘comin._

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** i

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** Please be my friend.

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** ;)

 

 **nice lady:** Kinky

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** die

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** die

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** die

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Miu’s cool guys :’(

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** You only say that because she sucked your dick

 

 **nice lady:** I’m sorry WHAT

 

**Panta: No homo flavour has left Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** Yeah I totally saw you do it, remembering it fills be with hope :3c

 

 **Akane Owari:** Souda lost a bet and now he Komaeda has permission to say that

 

 **Akane Owari:** *>:3c

 

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT added Panta: No homo flavour to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Akane Owari:** Souda Voice: “I don’t need friends, they disappoint me.”

 

**Panta: No homo flavour changed Akane Owari’s name to “You could stop at 5 or 6 stores”.**

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Well played

 

* * *

 

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** o h

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** wassup

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Well uh

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** There’s good news and probably bad news

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** What do you mean ‘probably’ bad

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** We found Gundham and your missing classmates but uh

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** They kind of have a Magic Circle going on??????

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** And not the good kind

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Interesting…….

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Just “interesting”???

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Also The weeb is in the middle

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** You’ve never met Tsumugi how do you know about th at

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** She smells like pocky

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** You can smell that from here???

 

 **Maki Roll:** Aren’t we Japanese

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** SHUT

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Hhh what should we do

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** I kind of wanna see what happens

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** yeah same

 

 **Maki Roll:** This is a terrible rescue mission.

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Tsumugi: Are you sure we have to burn my manga?

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Stick guy who I’m assuming is Kiyo: It’s Necessary for the rital to succeed

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Tsumugi: Fine :’(

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Smells like god chick: Atua will appreciate it very much >:3c

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** What does god smell like

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Emo

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** oh

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Who knew Shuichi was actually God!?!?!?!?

 

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Tiny Purple Hitler changed Shadow the Hedgehog’s name to “You dare mock me, foolish mortal?”**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** _@You could stop at 5 or 6 stores @Tiny Purple Hitler_

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now offline.**

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** what

 

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** _O H_

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** You know im badass when even Angie has me on her hit list

 

 **Maki Roll:** Or you’re just stupid

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** >:(

 

 **Panta: No homo version:** Angie: Kokichi, Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and three others from Gundham’s class are watching us

 

 **Panta: No homo version:** Anime chick: aaaAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **Panta: No homo version:** Kiibo: (waves at the air)

 

 **Panta: No homo version:** Maid-lookin girl: What are you waving at

 

 **Panta: No homo version:** Kiyo: No matter, let’s just get on with it before 3 am passes.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Do we even have to stay hidden now

 

 **Maki Roll:** guess not

 

 **Panta: No homo version:** Bronaka: (lights match and tosses into manga)

 

 **Panta: No homo version:** Bronaka: LET THE FIREY PITS OF HELL OVERTAKE YOUR CURSED MEDIA AND SHED A HELLISH LIGHT UPON THE UNFORSEEN ENTITY IN OUR MIDST

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Now Angie, Kiyo, mom, and Gundham are laughing like maniacs and Tsumugi and Kiibo are just standing awkwardly

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** wow Kokichi joined nice

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** Now Himiko

 

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** I expected more from you Maki

 

 **Maki Roll:** Let me have this

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** (spark catches some grass)

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Mom: Maybe we shouldn’t have done this in a forest.

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Kiyo: oops.

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** Shit Buff Bunny is here

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** LETS _B L A S T_

**Inspector Gadget is now online.**

**Inspector Gadget:** I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS DON’T LEAVE ME THEY FORCED ME

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** SUCK MY DICK KIIBOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Purple Hitler - Kokichi  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> nice lady - Miu  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> You dare mock me, foolish mortal? - Shuichi  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> I'd fuck hope ESKEEIT - Nagito  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Furry Abusive Ibuki - Monokid  
> Windows XP - Monodam  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> Sincest - Monophanie


	23. SAUCY ROUND B O I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cryptids return!!!
> 
> Kiyo steals Souda's boyfriend  
> Kaito is dumb  
> Teruteru is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my project
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo  
> Hey guys, its ur boi Satan - Korekiyo  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Tiny Purple Hitler - Kokichi  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> God. - Monokuma  
> You dare mock me, foolish mortal? - Shuichi  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Go back to sleep, Kirumi  
> Stop panting bro... - Gundham  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Teruteru Hanamura - Teruteru  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta

 

**Anime Guru is now online.**

**Inspector Gadget is now online.**

**Hey guys, its ur boi Satan is now online.**

**Weedman:** (Turns around in chair, petting cat) Well, well, well...

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Excuse me young man, that’s my chair.

 

 **Weedman:** Understandable, have a nice day.

 

 **Maki Roll:** You say that alot

 

 **Weedman:** You suck alot

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Hell yeah she does

 

**Maki Roll kicked Harukaito is Real from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERHECKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Maki Roll:** Continue.

 

 **Weedman:** What happened after you guys were caught by the fuzz

 

 **Anime Guru:** Well uh she gave us a “stern” talking to.

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** And by “stern talking to,” Tsumugi is referring to her babbling about “burning down forests is not nice.”

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** It was pretty stern to me :(

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Really.

 

 **Anime Guru:** really

 

**Not in my christian server >:0 is now online.**

**Not in my christian server >:0: **Hey guys how’d the rescue mission go

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** They burned down the forest

 

 **Weedman:** you were included too there’s no escape

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** ANGIE FORCED ME

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **HOW DID YOU BURN DOWN THE FOREST

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** With fire.

 

**Not in my christian server >:0: But _why_**

****

**Anime Guru:** I agree with Kaede what the fuck

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** To be honest, I just wanted an excuse to burn your manga.

 

 **Anime Guru:** WHAT

 

 **Anime Guru:** BUT WHY

 

 **Anime Guru:** WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU

 

 **Hey guys its ur boi Satan:** “Hey Kiyo, could yoai be considered a form of anthropology? Since manga is like a big part of Japanese culture and stuff.”

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** There’s no way she actually asked that

 

 **Hey guys its ur boi Satan:** Oh, she did.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Really Tsumugi

 

 **Anime Guru:** IT WAS A LEGITAMITE QUESTION

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Wait but where are Angie and Kirumi

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** I think Monokuma’s still talking to them

 

**Panta: No homo flavour is now online.**

**Panta: No homo flavour:** I thought Usami was talking to them?

 

 **Anime Guru:** Yeah well, she was doing so bad Monokuma stepped in and went off on us

 

 **Maki Roll:** How come you guys got away early?

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Yeah where’s Bronaka :’(((

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** I was able to convince Monokuma that I was not involved!!! He must’ve realized that I was forced

 

**God. is now online.**

**God.:** No, I realized that you’re a pissbaby

 

**God. is now offline.**

**Weedman:** Called out

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** You guys stink :(

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Poor Kiiboy… doesn’t even have the heart to say “suck”

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Haha hey guys it me Kaito!!!! haha suck LOL XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Maki Roll:** Accurate

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** be my friend

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** :3

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** nvm

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** :pensive:

 

 **Anime Guru:** Kiyo just stared at Usami the whole time and I think she got uncomfortable and let him go

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** It’s a gift.

 

**You dare mock me, foolish mortal? is now online.**

**You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** I can see that happening but how did Tsumugi get out of it

 

 **Anime Guru:** I just used my charms~ ;)

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** I actually haven’t the slightest clue, they just let her go.

 

**Feminazi is now online.**

**Feminazi:** Tsumugi is Jesus comfirmed

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Hello everyone~!

 

**Go back to sleep, is now online.**

**Go back to sleep,:** Salutations.

 

 **Weedman:** AYE AYE everyone’s back now

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** ah… not everyone

 

 **Maki Roll:** No.

 

**You dare mock me, foolish mortal? added Harukaito is Real to Dank Memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Maki Roll:** goddamnit

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I’m sorry Maki Roll :’(

 

 **Maki Roll:** :unamused:

 

 **Feminazi:** Did Maki just use an emoji

 

 **Maki Roll:** Don’t test me

 

 **Feminazi:** :cold_sweat:

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** …..

 

**Stop panting bro… is now online.**

**Panta: No homo flavour:** BRONAKA

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** What is this? A new domain for what you call “chatting”?

 

 **Weedman:** What

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** BRONAKA

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Hi, nice to meet you :D

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** State your business, Angry One.

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** BRONAKA

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **….angry one..?

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** The jumble of symbols at the end of your name indicates rage, does it not?

**Stop panting bro…:** And on the subject of Aliases, what is this confounding sobriquet that has been bestowed upon me?

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** are you speaking English

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** BRONAKA

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Pathetic.

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** Indeed it is, Demonic One.

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Demonic one.

 

**Hey guys, its ur boi Satan: I like it.**

**Panta: No homo flavour:** BRONAKA

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** Let us form a pact of the ages, and overtake this wretched war with the powers of fire and ice on our side we shall be UNSTOPABLE.

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** can anyone else hear Korekiyo and a mystery voice cackling ominously from down the hall.

 

 **Maki Roll:** I’m scared

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** I’ll protect you

 

 **Maki Roll:** I’m scareder.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** >:0

 

 **Weedman:** c h I I l s

 

 **Feminazi:** Tch, only weeklings would be unnerved by the roleplay of two degenerate males…

 

 **Feminazi:** Angie s t o p

 

 **you're fricking dead, kiddo.:** (:3c

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** _@Panta: No homo flavour_ Our dad and #1 cryptid just stole your man, how do you feel.

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** :’0

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** WAIT HE’S NOT MY MAN

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** uhuh

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Believe it or not he’s at least somewhat straight he’s always trying to grope Sonia

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** Ik its sad, I totally ship you and Gundham more :unamused:

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** BRONAKA :’’’(

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** What an outlandish claim, in no way am I associated romantically with…

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** say it

 

**Stop panting bro…:**

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** SAY IT

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** Brouda…

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAW EKSEEITITITITITITITITI SLAYAYAYAYAYAYA

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan.:** You fucked up.

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** I fucked up.

 

* * *

 

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** OH MY GODF

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** HOW DID I FORGET

 

 **Weedman:** huh

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** S N A C K S

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** WHICH OF YOU IS KIRUMI

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** That would be me, can I be of assistance?

 

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores changed Go back to sleep,’s name to “Akane’s 2 nd personal chef”.**

**Hey guys, its your boi Satan:** She’s mine, bitch.

 

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores changed Akane’s 2 nd personal chef’s name to “Akane’s 2nd chef”.**

**Akane’s 2 nd chef: **Oh.

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** I’M ADDING TERUTERU

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** oh god

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** BRACE YOURSELVES

 

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores added Teruteru Hanamura to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Teruteru Hanamura:** Hm

 

 **Maki Roll:** The fuck are you “Hm”ing at loser.

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** You’re scary~

 

 **Maki Roll:** die

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** Who’s the dumbest here?

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Definitely Gonta.

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** Guy?

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** yeh

 

 **Anime Guru:** And he’s a Deredere

 

 **Weedman:** im so lost

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** I see I see~

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **What are you planning to do with bug boy?

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** Bug boy hm?

 

**Teruteru Hanamura:** _@Barry [B] Benson_

**Harukaito is Real:** KAEDE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **AAAA

 

**Barry [B] Benson is now online.**

**Barry [B] Benson:** Hello! Did someone call Gonta? :D

 

 **Weedman:** NO

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** I did, actually.

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Hello new person!!!

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** Gonta is not a smart boy… but Gonta is very strong! Gonta will help you anyway Gonta can!

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** That’s just a rephrased version of Socrate’s “I know that I know nothing” so what’s the truth.

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Mind b l o w n

 

 **Weedman:** What

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** What

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** What.

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Figures.

 

 **Maki Roll:** It scares me that Ouma was the smartest in that situation

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** That’s what I thought about Kaito when you started dating.

 

**Maki Roll:**

**Harukaito is Real:** Woa thanks

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Really.

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** really.

 

 **Haurkaito is Real:** W A I T

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Also technically the smartest in that situation was Kiyo ;3c

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** ^ intellectual

 

 **Not in my christian serevr >:0: **Is it just me or is Kiyo being much more laid back today

 

 **Akane’s 2 nd chef: **^

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** I am very tired.

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** Comrade… you cannot fall victim to repose in the middle of our crusade of evil.

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** Can you guys shut up im in the middle of internet-molesting someone who’s probably much taller than me.

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** Tch… You dare challenge Gundham Tanaka… You shall succumb to suffering yet, mortal.

 

 **Weedman:** Me too

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Proceed.

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** Um.

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** What does molest mean?

 

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:**

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:**

**Teruteru Hanamura:** So… do you think you could…

 

**Fuck this shit im out is now online.**

**Fuck this shit im out:** think again fuck face

 

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** ah..????

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** WAIT how tall is Ryouma again

 

 **Maki Roll:** 3’5 shorter than Kokichi lmao

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** (Whispers softly): Foolish mortal…

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** YOU’RE TALLER THAN SOMEONE

 

**Teruteru Hanamura:**

**Fuck this shit im out:**

 

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores changed Teruteru Hanamura’s name to “Green Giant** **™** **”**

**Green Giant™: _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA_**

****

**Green Giant™: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME**

**Fuck this shit im out:** Joke’s on you, I’m dad’s favorite son, I basically control him.

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** He is the only one that I do not control, you better heed warning.

 

 **Green Giant™:** Noted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo  
> Hey guys, its ur boi Satan - Korekiyo  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Tiny Purple Hitler - Kokichi  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> God. - Monokuma  
> You dare mock me, foolish mortal? - Shuichi  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> Akane's 2nd chef - Kirumi  
> Stop panting bro... - Gundham  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Green Giant™ - Teruteru  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta


	24. Kaito please no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede comes up with a game ^-^
> 
> (There are a lot of name changes in this chapter so a apologize for any continuity errors)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in my christian server >:0 - Kaede  
> Green Giant™ - Teruteru  
> Fuck this shit im out - Ryouma  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> I'd fuck hope ESKEEIT - Nagito  
> Tiny Purple Hitler - Kokichi  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Stop panting bro... - Gundham  
> You dare mock me, foolish mortal? - Shuichi  
> Harukaito is Real - Kaito  
> you're fricking dead, kiddo. - Angie  
> nice lady - Miu  
> Maki Roll - Maki  
> Weedman - Rantaro  
> Inspector Gadget - Kiibo  
> Anime Guru - Tsumugi  
> Hey guys, its ur boi Satan - Korekiyo  
> Feminazi - Tenko  
> YOU SHALL NOT PASS - Himiko  
> Go back to sleep, - Kirumi  
> Barry [B] Benson - Gonta  
> Furry Abusive Ibuki - Monokid

**Not in my christian server >:0: **Hey guys I have a fun idea for a game :D

 

 **Green Giant** **™:** What kind of game~

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Can you die thanks

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Ah, actually this is meant for only the 79th class :”0

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** Wow ok I see how it is :’’’’’’’’’(

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** wow Brokichi how could you

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** I swear I wasn’t involved

 

 **Green Giant™:** I just got here and im already being excluded

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** I meant are you surprised

 

 **Green Giant™:** …

 

 **Green Giant™:** No.

 

**Anime Guru created a new channel.**

**Anime Guru:** Theres a channel for you guys

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** I NOMINATE MYSELF AS LEADER

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** NO

 

 **Green Giant™:** _nO_

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** N O

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** No.

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** _Oh, you will submit to my leadership._

**Panta: No homo flavour:** What

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** What

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **aa okay here’s the game

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **So what if we’re randomly assigned each others’ Ultimate Talents

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **And whichever one you get, you have to do whatever they normally do all day, have access to their lab, and you can even maybe wear some of their clothes if you want???

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** That actually sounds interesting

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Yeah im down

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. is now online.**

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Does that include parts of their routine that don’t correlate with their talent?

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Sure ^-^

 

 **nice lady:** SO WE SWAP KINKS TOO?

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **uh

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** Why would you even ask that

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Yeah of course the answer is YES

 

 **Maki Roll:** i

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **n

 

 **nice lady:** FINE WE CAN DO THAT ANOTHER TIME

 

 **Weedman:** I g u ess????

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Okay I’ll randomly choose then!!

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **I’ll go first

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Oh

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Oh no

 

 **Weedman:** Whatchu get?

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **I got Supreme Leader

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Ooh~ My interest is piqued :3c

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **What do you even do all day

 

 **Maki Roll:** Be a little shit

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Yeah basically

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **Where even is your lab?

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** :shrug:

 

 **Not in my christian server >:0: **I see… can I wear your scarf?

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Only for you Kaede! Cause I looove you~

 

**You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:**

 

**Weedman:**

**Tiny Purple Hitler changed Not in my christian server >:0’s name to “Average Piano Hitler”.**

**Average Piano Hitler:** ^-^

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Would you like to be next Kokichi?

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** yaasss

 

 **Maki Roll:** stop

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Kokichi got inventor!!!

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Aw man I got Miu :triumph:

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** Does that mean I have to shove all my lab equipment up my ass too

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** Kokichi!!! Please don’t assume she does such things!!!!

 

 **nice lady:** I WONT DENY ANYTHING

 

 **Green Giant™:** Haha mood

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** why

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** I guess it works out because I already stole a pair of Miu’s goggles

 

 **nice lady:** WHAT

 

 **Tiny Purple Hitler:** What

 

**nice lady changed Tiny Purple Hitler’s name to “I put a whole shota up my ass”.**

**I put a whole shota up my ass:** Thanks I hate you >;3c

 

 **nice lady:** :)

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Miu’s next!

 

 **nice lady:** YAAAAAAAAAAS LEGGO

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** You got Ultimate Cosplayer!!

 

 **nice lady:** WTF

 

 **nice lady:** TSUMUGI JUST DMED ME A 68 PAGED GUIDE ON HOW TO COSPLAY

 

 **Weedman:** Only 68 wow smh

 

 **Anime Guru:** gotta make sure you do it right :rage:

 

 **Anime Guru:** Also im sorry Rantaro there wasn’t enough for one more page

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Now you can be a big tiddy anime bitch

 

 **Maki Roll:** I hate everything.

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** I hate everything.

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** I hate everything.

 

**Anime Guru changed nice lady’s name to “Big tiddy anime bitch”.**

**Big tiddy anime bitch:** AYE AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** h now Tsumugi

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Ultimate Artist!

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Ah! let me inform you of my daily rituals!

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** First I wake up at 2 am and say my morning prayers to Atua

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Then I meet Korekiyo and Kirumi at 3 am for our demonic rituals

 

 **Weedman:** are we just never going to address this

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** Rituals, you say? This intrigues me, perhaps now that our classes are intermingling I can join in with your morning Rituals.

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** We’d be delighted to have you join us ^-^

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** The more the merrier~

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** SpoOky

 

**you’re fricking dead, kiddo. changed Anime Guru’s name to “Part-time worshipper”.**

**Part-time worshipper:** I

 

 **Part-time worshipper:** thanks

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Angie next

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** uh,,, Assassin?

 

**Maki Roll:**

**I put a whole shota up my ass:** hm~

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** Sounds easy enough!

 

 **Haurkaito is Real:** really

 

 **you’re fricking dead, kiddo.:** I mean, Kiyo’s a borderline psychopath and no one talks about that

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** That is fair.

 

 **Weedman:** truw

**Maki Roll:** I guess I’l l

 

**Maki Roll changed you’re fricking dead, kiddo.’s name to “Splatoon”.**

**Splatoon:** I love it~!

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** now Maki

 

 **Maki Roll:** Oh boy

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Ultimate Aikido Master!

 

 **Maki Roll:** Oh that doesn’t sound much different from me normally

 

 **Feminazi:** OHOHO!!

 

 **Feminazi:** IT’S ACTUALLY VERY DIFFERENT!!!

 

 **Weedman:** Have you been here the whole time

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** ye

 

 **Weedman:** nice

 

 **Feminazi:** Neo- Aikido can only be used for self defense!!!!

 

 **Maki Roll:** I mean I’ll have an excuse to kick Himiko in the gut

 

 **Feminazi:** No you wont

 

 **Maki Roll:** ok

 

**Feminazi changed Maki Roll’s name to “The Dark Souls of karate”.**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** didn’t you explain to me how its nothing like Karate

 

 **Feminazi:** shut UP

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** That’s out of character for you

 

 **Feminazi:** I automatically regret

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** There it is

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Tenkos turn!

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Ultimate Tennis Pro

 

 **Feminazi:** Of course I get the talent of a degenerate male :unamused:

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** You can wear my hat

 

 **Feminazi:** I’m down

 

**Fuck this shit im out changed Feminazi’s name to “Girlgamer07”.**

**Girlgamer2015:** Do it for the cats Tenko Do it for the cats

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Ryouma now

 

 **Fuck this shit im out:** h

 

 **I put a whole Shota up my ass:** bet he’ll get Anthropologist

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Entomologist

 

 **I put a whole Shota up my ass:** damn

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** You were close :shrug:

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Well-

 

**Barry [B] Benson: _ACTUALLY_**

****

**Hey guys, its ur boi Satan: _ACTUALLY_**

****

**Weedman:** quick change your name before they lecture us about why their professions aren’t the same

 

**Fuck this shit im out changed their name to “One with the bugs”.**

**Harukaito is Real:** He’s self aware godbless

 

 **One with the bugs:** Shut up

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** You’re turn Gonta!

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Your*

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** <.<

 

 **Barry [B] Benson:** :D

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Ultimate Magician

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Nyeh!!! Gonta can be

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** A G I A N T

 

 **Green Giant** **™:** I’m already being replaced

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** But are you surprised

 

 **Green Giant™:** …

 

 **Green Giant™:** No.

 

**Weedman: Deja vu**

**Barry [B] Benson:** Gonta thinks that sounds fun!

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** YELL HEAH IT IS

 

 **Furry Abusive Ibuki:** _YELL HEAH_

**The Dark Souls of karate:** How long have you been here

 

 **Furry Abusive Ibuki:** :thinking:

 

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS changed Barry [B] Benson’s name to “The BFG”.**

**The BFG:** Gonta loved that movie :D

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** I see you typing shut the FUCK UP BDSM GUY

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** BDSM guy.

 

 **Big tiddy anime bitch:** BDSM GUY.

 

 **The BFG:** BDSM guy!!!

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** I don’t deserve this.

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Yes you do

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Fair enough.

 

 **The BFG:** D’:

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Himiko’s turn

 

 **Girlgamer07:** Choose wisely Kaede

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** a

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** uhh actually what’s Rantaro’s talent?

 

 **Weedman:** Ultimate 420 Blaze it

 

 **One with the bugs:** That’s

**One with the bugs:** Accurate actually

 

 **YOU SHALL NOT PASS:** Oh I’m going to enjoy this :)

 

 **Girlgamer07:** …Accurate for Himiko

 

**Weedman changed YOU SHALL NOT PASS’s name to “I shalt smoketh the weed”.**

**I shalt smoketh the weed:** Perfect

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** ah…

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Rantaro’s turn

 

 **Weedman:** yasss bois

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** ah, robot?

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** Ah!! Now Rantaro will be able to experience the prejudice I go through

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Hm.

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** What?

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Nothing.

 

 **Weedman:** How am I even supposed to be a robot

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Just be useless like Kiiboy :shrug:

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** See!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Weedman changed their name to “Weedinator 9000”.**

**Inspector Gadget:** Why are numbers in the hundreds a common stereotype with robots!!! prejudice!!!

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** A Japanese legend says, that if you shut the fuck up, you wouldn’t be so annoying.

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** Why do you hate me :’(

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Because your “Robo-racism” thing is literally the stupidest thing I’ve ever fucking heard and I have to hang out with Miu on a daily basis.

 

 **Big tiddy anime bitch:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Shut _the fuck_ up you goddamn slut

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Oh shit

 

 **Big tiddy anime bitch:** A

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** aa calm down it’s Kiibo’s turn!!!

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** eekefsdnj

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** We’ll finish this later :blush:

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** okay okay

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** oh!!! pianist!!

 

 **Inspector Gadget:** Oh yay!

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** How will he play it with his chunky metal robot fingers

 

 **nice lady:** T H I C C FINGERS

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** TH I C C FINGERS

 

**nice lady changed Inspector Gadget’s name to “T H I C C FINGERS”.**

**T H I C C FINGERS:** wh y

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** I guess Shu can go now

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** Oh uh ok

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Astronaut!

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** BROICHI YOU CAN JOIN THE S QUAD

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** but Shuichi is so much smarter than Kaito….

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Does that mean Shuichi’s going to have to lower his IQ to meet standards?

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Shit he’s right

 

 **Harukaito is Real:**  W O W OK

 

 **You dare mock me, foolish mortal?:** I still believe in you Kaibro

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** Thanks bro

 

**Harukaito is Real changed You dare mock me, foolish mortal?’s name to “Black Hole”.**

**Black Hole:** We are no longer friends.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** D:

 

 **Splatoon:** How sad~

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** ah… Kaito’s turn

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** M a id

 

 **I shalth smoketh the weed:** wo a

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** I for one do not wish to see Kaito in a dress.

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** He’s going to do it just to annoy you now thanks

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** You’ve doomed us all.

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Fuck.

 

 **Harukaito is Real:** :)

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** At least I can do this

 

**Go back to sleep, changed Harukaito is Real’s name to “Match maid in hell”.**

**Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Beautiful.

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Truly masterful

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** So Kirumi gets Anthropologist

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** Wonderful, you’re the only one a trust to do it correctly.

 

 **Go back to sleep,:** Thanks, but I can’t say the same for Kaito…

 

 **Match maid in hell:** ahahah

 

 **Match maid in hell:** AHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **One with the bugs:** Oh god

 

**Hey guys, its ur boi Satan changed Go back to Sleep,’s name to “One hell of a maid”.**

**Part-time worshipper:** IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING REFERENCE KIYO???

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** _I will cut you._

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Okay I’m going to ignore that

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** So that leaves Kiyo with Ultimate Detective

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** How boring.

 

 **Black Hole:** Wow I’m hurt

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** No I mean I already keep records of all of your behavior

 

 **Black Hole:** Oh okay

 

 **Black Hole:** Wait what

 

 **Hey guys, its ur boi Satan:** What

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** So are we ever going to have snacks or

 

 **One hell of a maid:** does that mean Kaito has to do it now

 

 **Match maid in hell:** shit

* * *

 

**Black Hole:** Oh also

 

**Black Hole changed Hey guys, its ur boi Satan’s name to “Satan Undercover”.**

**Satan Undercover:** But it’s not a secret anymore.

 

 **Black Hole:** Ok and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Average Piano Hitler - Kaede  
> Green Giant™ - Teruteru  
> One with the bugs - Ryouma  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> I'd fuck hope ESKEEIT - Nagito  
> I put a whole shota up my ass - Kokichi  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Part-time worshipper - Tsumugi  
> Stop panting bro... - Gundham  
> Black Hole - Shuichi  
> Match maid in hell - Kaito  
> Splatoon - Angie  
> Big tiddy anime bitch - Miu  
> The Dark Souls of karate - Maki  
> Weedinator 9000 - Rantaro  
> T H I C C FINGERS - Kiibo  
> Satan Undercover - Korekiyo  
> Girlgamer07 - Tenko  
> I shalt smoketh the weed - Himiko  
> One hell of a maid - Kirumi  
> The BFG - Gonta  
> Furry Abusive Ibuki - Monokid


	25. AND WELCOME TO THE JAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter for Kaito's bor th dah
> 
> (ALso my birthday was Monday wowowo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter and i dont feel like listing all the names in order ok

**Match maid in hell:** hey guys

 

 **Match maid in hell:** did you know that

 

**The Dark Souls of karate banned Match maid in hell from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** o

 

 **Girlgamer07:** Was he going to say something stupid

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Probably but that's not why i kicked him

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** so it's kind of Kaito's birthday today so

 

 **Satan Undercover:** You're just now deciding to do something at 10 pm

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** That's just how i roll :sunglasses:

 

 **The BFG:** We will help Maki!!!

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Thanks so much guys...

 

 **One hell of a maid:** What do you have in mind?

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** ye what do you want us to do

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Haha yeah that's what i need help with

 

 **Black Hole:** wow

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** THE IDEAL COUPLE

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** sh ut UP

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** wait

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** That's the perfect idea thanks Kokichi

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** NO PROBLEM, I ACCEPT THAT IM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** (So what did i do)

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** (No clue bro)

 

**The Dark Souls of karate unbanned Match maid in hell.**

 

**The Dark Souls of karate added Match maid in hell to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

 

 **Match maid in hell:** That was uncalled for

 

 **Match maid in hell:** I'm already having a bad day babe :frowning:

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Because i forgot your birthday

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Yeah :pensive:

 

 **Match maid in hell:** oh

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** I love you dumbass

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** You heard nothing

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** awwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Let's beat up Kokichi

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** NAWWWWWWWWWWW

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Oh my gosh this is the best present??? Thanks b??????

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** No its the WORST PRESENT

 

 **One hell of a maid:** Your calculations seem to be incorrect.

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** TAKE KAEDE INSTEAD SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME

 

**Average Piano Hitler:**

 

 **Black Hole:** Way to throw her under the bus wow

 

 **One with the bugs:** Technically the game hasn't started yet sooooo

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** FUCK

 

 **Splatoon:** Run~

 

**I put a whole shota up my ass is now offline.**

 

**The Dark Souls of karate is now offline.**

 

 **Black Hole:** Haha i love our family

 

**Black Hole is now offline.**

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** And now: Family Bonding.

 

\-----------------------

 

I was going to post a long chapter tmr but t h e n

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good website:
> 
> http://scarygodmother.wikia.com/wiki/Kaito_Momota


	26. Class 79 used shade! It's super effective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowowow last week was fuckn WACK so sorry for not uploading
> 
> This wasnt even on purpose but a hot 3000+ word chapter for you guys YAWWWWWWW
> 
> (Also if you haven't caught on the things in colons are the discord text formats of emojis so)
> 
> \-------------
> 
> We do introductions  
> everyone throws shade  
> everyone also gets sidetracked easily  
> secrets are revealed owowowowo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Average Piano Hitler - Kaede  
> Black Hole - Shuichi  
> I put a whole shota uo my ass - Kokichi  
> Weedinator 9000 - Rantaro  
> Splatoon - Angie  
> The Dark Souls of karate - Maki  
> big tiddy anime bitch - Miu  
> T H I C C FINGERS - Kiibo  
> Match maid in hell - Kaito  
> Part-time worshipper - Tsumugi  
> Satan Undercover - Korekiyo  
> I shalt smoketh the weed - Himiko  
> Girlgamer07 - Tenko  
> The BFG - Gonta  
> One hell of a maid - Kirumi  
> One with the bugs - Ryouma  
> I'd fuck hope ESKEEIT - Nagito  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Stop panting bro... - Gundham  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Green Giant™ - Teruteru

**Average Piano Hitler:** How about we do introductions as ourselves with new personalities and talents!!!

 

 **Black Hole:** Can we throw shade

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** AAA normally I’d say definitely not!!!!!

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** but since I’m supposed to be Kokichi right now……..

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** GO FOR IT FILTHY PEASANTS ENTERTAIN ME >>>>>>>>:3c

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** I

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** I’m so proud

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Hey, get in character

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Oh yeah

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** I’LL GO FIRST DICKWEEDS

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** I’M KOKICHI OUMA, THE ULTIMATE INVENTOR, I ALWAYS TALK IN CAPS TO AN ANNOYING EXTENT AND I’D LET LITERALLY ANY OF YOU FUCK ME!!!

 

 **Splatoon:** Spot on.

 

 **Splatoon:** Is my Maki impression good~?

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** :shrug:

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** OHOHO YOU REALLY WANNA _GET IT ON_ SHRIMP DICK?

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** Miu…

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** OOPS I MEAN

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** DON’T FUCK WITH ME, I have the power of **god** _and_ anime on _my side_ REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **Splatoon:** Accurate.

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Accurate.

 

 **Part-time worshipper:** Accurate.

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Hi, I’m Miu Iruma, the Ultimate ~~Weeb~~ Cosplayer, I secretly ship all of you and like to read yaoi at 3 am

 

 **Satan Undercover:** …Are those the noises I hear?

 

 **Part-time worshipper:** SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **Satan Undercover:** o

 

 **Satan Undercover:** o k

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** wa it

 

**I shalt smoketh the weed changed Part-time worshipper’s name to “Part-time worSHIPper”.**

**Black Hole:** Haha

 

 **Black Hole:** But WHY

 

 **Girlgamer07:** ^^^

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** :)

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** Yah-hah! I’m Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Artist. Atua Atua Atua Atua Atua, Gonta, Atua Atua, fuck Maki, Atua, Atua…………………………….. Atua!

 

 **Splatoon:** Spot on ^-^

 

 **The BFG:** Did Gonta do something D:

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** No no Gonta, yknow how Angie secretly had a crush on Himiko at one point and then said shes over it but actually isn’t

 

 **Splatoon:** w

 

 **The BFG:** Gonta remembers!!!

 

 **Splatoon:** W

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** Yeah, and since you’re Himiko, I said Gonta instead

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** Ah… So if we want to refer to another person we have to use their counterpart

 

 **Match maid in hell:** huh,,, kind of confusing but I can roll with it

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** GET IN CHARACTER FUCKFACE

 

 **Match maid in hell:**  asor ry I mean

 

 **Match maid in hell:** I see, these requirments may be hard for the others to grasp. however if anyone requires asistance, I would be happy to help.

 

 **One hell of a maid:** The correct spelling is, “requirements”. Difficult would be a better replacement for “hard”. A comma should follow “grasp” not a period; and even so, “however” should be capitalized; also, assistance.*

 

 **Match maid in hell:** mo m I m tr ying

 

 **One hell of a maid:** That you are, dear.

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** WIAITIWA

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** COUGH IT UP FUCKING TITLESS SHEBEAST

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** a

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Do we switch ships too

 

 **Girlgamer07:** wh

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Like

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Instead of Himiko x Tenko it’d be Gonta x Maki

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Oh

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** And instead of Kaito x Maki it’d be Shuichi x Angie

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** <.<

 

 **Splatoon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** yeah I guess we could do that

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** what others are there?

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Uh all the changed ones would bee

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Gonta x Maki, Shuichi x Angie, Kirumi x Kaito, Himiko x Kaede/ Himiko x Kaede x Korekiyo, One sided Kiibo x Korekiyo, and platonic Ryouma x Tenko

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** One sided Kiibo x Korekiyo wh

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Does that mean there’s one sided Kaede x Shuichi????

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** lol what no

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** You really haven’t noticed

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** No?????????????????

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** That explains the party <.<

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Wh a

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Ensures Kaede comparable Shuichi or else Shuichi adores Kaede nonetheless????

 

 **One hell of a maid:** What.

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Are you just typing what you want to say and googling synonyms for every word

 

 **Match maid in hell:** IM TRYING DAD

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Wait

 

 **Satan Undercover:** w

 

 **Match maid in hell:** You aren’t dad anymore

 

 **Match maid in hell:** now IM DAD

 

**Satan Undercover:**

**Girlgamer07:** O H D E A R L O R D

 

 **One with the bugs:** We’re fucked

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** Gonta would never say that

 

 **One with the bugs:** Uh oh! Is something wrong D:

 

 **The BFG:** Uh oh! Is something wrong D:

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Wait wouldn’t that make Kirumi dad and Kaito mom

 

 **Black Hole:** I’m confused

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** You’re doing a great job at being Kaito then~!

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** w

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** wraietnsgd

 

 **One with the bugs:** w ao w I ??

 

**Satan Undercover: Who are you and what have you done with Kaede.**

**Average Piano Hitler:**!!!!!!! I was just trying to be like Ouma!!!!

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Did I screw up?

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** I’VE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD????

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** :DDD

 

 **Splatoon:** Kaede will never be the same.

 

**I shalt smoketh the weed:**

Kaito: *exists*

Kokichi: **_REAL SHIT?_**

****

**I put a whole shota up my ass:** haha yeah good times

 

 **Splatoon:** Maki: I sleep

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** haha yeah good times

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Old meme

 

 **One with the bugs:** You literally use old memes all the fucking time

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** It’s true but don’t say it…….

 

 **Girlgamer07:** I refuse to refer to Kaito as either one of my parental figures

 

 **Match maid in hell:** WELL YOU’RE STUCK WITH IT

 

 **Splatoon:** There is an alternative…

 

 **Match maid in hell:** wh

 

 **Splatoon** _@Satan Undercover_ Kill him.

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Works for me

 

 **One hell of a maid:** Wait its my job to hurt people now awesome

 

 **Black Hole:** What

 

 **One hell of a maid:** I see… It is now my task to carry out the more “physical” punishments, hm?

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** That’s even worse

 

 **One hell of a maid:** :)

 

 **Satan Undercover:** :)

 

 **Match maid in hell:** :)

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Fuck off

 

 **Match maid in hell:** :(

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Let’s continue introductions, low attention span headass

 

 **Black Hole:** She’s gone to the dark side

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Haha get it because

 

 **Black Hole:** Not a _word_

**Weedinator 9000:** Sorry dad

 

 **The BFG:** Wait,,, Shuichi is dad now?

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** my head hurts

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Let’s just continue, Angie’s turn

 

 **Splatoon:** …Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Child-hater. I act like I hate you all but I secretly love you and Shuichi and I totally fucked

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** WHAT

 

**Black Hole:**

**Average Piano Hitler:** Oh… you meant… Kaito… h a h…

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** Is that better though

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** I think im starting to figure out the one-sided relationship

 

 **One with the bugs:** Just maybe tho

 

 **The Dark Souls of Karate:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAH, I’M MAKI HARUKAWA THE ULTIMATE LESBIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVELVOELVOE GONTA FUCK I DO YAYWYAYW ALSO GRRRRR BOYS!!!!!!!!!

 

 **The BFG:** Thank you Maki!!! :D Gonta loves you too!!!

 

 **Black Hole:** No she meant

 

 **The Dark Souls of Karate:** hush

 

 **Girlgamer07:** I love Himiko with FIVE loves thank you!!!

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** ULTIMATE LESBIAN CONFIRMED :3333333333333333

 

 **Girlgamer07:** haha die

 

 **Girlgamer07:** I used to be………………….. Tenko Chabashira……………. the ultimate Tennis Pro…………………………….. however………………………. now im just………………………………. Tenko Chabashira… the ultimate loser. Someone please kill me thanks. also I like to play with balls ;)

 

**One with the bugs has left Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams.**

**Splatoon:** Good job Tenko

 

 **Girlgamer07:** :blush:

 

**Satan Undercover added One with the bugs to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams.**

**One with the bugs:** ,

 

 **Girlgamer07:** :)))))

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Also we should probably change the server name back

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** No you shouldn’t.

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** No we shouldn’t

 

 **One hell of a maid:** That’s false, it implies that Tenko is straight.

 

 **Girlgamer07:** Let me have this

 

 **One hell of a maid:** No.

 

 **One with the bugs:** I’m Ryouma Hoshi :D I love bugs!!!! I LOVE BUGS!!!!!!!! **I LOVE BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!** also im adorable as HECK

 

 **The BFG:** Gonta get it now!!!!! Ryouma is referring to Gonta :DDD Thank you Ryouma!!!!

 

 **One with the bugs:** Why are you so cute

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** C’MON RYOUMA YOU WERE THE ONLY STRAIGHT PERSON LEFT

 

 **One with the bugs:** i

 

 **One with the bugs:** Is that true

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Sadly

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** huh what about Kirumi and Kiyo

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Well, there’s like a 40% chance Kiyo’s actually a girl so

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** True

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** true

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Thanks

 

 **Girlgamer07:** What about Kaito and Maki <.<

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** We all know Kaito wants me to give him the good

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Z U C C

 

**Match maid in hell kicked I put a whole shota up my ass from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Match maid in hell:** Sorry, that is incorrect.

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** yeah we all know he wants the zucc from Shu

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Wait are we still roleplaying beca use

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** Not roleplay, hon

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** In THAT case

 

**Average Piano Hitler kicked big tiddy anime bitch from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Weedinator 9000: T H E P U N I S H E R**

**Black Hole:** Are you trying to tell me something????

 

 **Satan Undercover:** You must be really getting into your role to be that stupid

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** ^^^

 

 **Black Hole:** w

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Settle down yall

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Did you call me hon.

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** um

 

**One hell of a maid kicked You could stop at 5 or 6 stores from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**I shalt smoketh the weed:** This is going great

 

 **One hell of a maid:** I will not associate with anyone who says “y’all”

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** Fair enough

 

**The Dark Souls of karate added I put a whole shota up my ass to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**The Dark Souls of karate added Match maid in hell to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**I put a whole shota up my ass:** _@Match maid in hell_ You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe

 

 **Match maid in hell:** I

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** MOOOOOVING ON

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** Gonta’s turn!

 

 **The BFG:** Oh!!! Okay…

 

 **The BFG:** Gonta is Gonta! But Gonta is also Himiko! But.. Himiko is Gonta?

 

 **The BFG:** Gonta is confused :(

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** You and me both

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** It’s good enough Gonta :”D

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** Heeeeey doods, I’m Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate stoner. I love Kaede ass, Korekiyo ass, and dead memes

 

**Satan Undercover:**

**Average Piano Hitler:**

**Satan Undercover:** I don’t like this.

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** You gotta do it FOR THE VINE

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** Thanks for proving my point dweebus

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Tbh Rantaro you’re really bad at being kiiboy :sleeping:

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Pretty sure he doesn’t even know what a meme is

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** I’M LEARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** please don’t do this to me…

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** I can’t live without my memes

 

 **One with the bugs:** *dead memes

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** grr… :rage:

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Rules are rules, kiddo

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** :(

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Don’t talk to me or my son ever again.

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Is it bad that I read that is kiibo

 

 **Splatoon:** _@T H I C C FINGERS_ we’re changing your name to kiddo when this game is over

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** :(

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** I am Weedinator but you can call me Weedo :D

 

 **Girlgamer07:** w e e d o

 

 **Splatoon:** _@T H I C C FINGERS_ nvm ;)

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** ….

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** We’ll… I’m Kiibo the Ultimate Pianist… and im quite frankly really obvious about my feelings toward Sh

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** oops I mean

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** My feelings toward KOREKIYO HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** but thankfully he himself never notices

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** W O W

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** THAT SAD GAMER MOMENT WHEN EVEN THE ROBOT NOTICES

 

 **Satan Undercover:** omg….. STOP BULLYING ME GUYS W-WTF!!!!!!! :’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’( AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** i

 

 **Black Hole:** I DON’T SOUND LIKE THAT OMG WTF

 

 **Girlgamer07:** r

 

 **Girlgamer07:** Really

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Yeah guys omg I don’t sound like that wtf…. WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **Black Hole:** Dad can I kick him

 

 **Satan Undercover:** No.

 

 **Match maid in hell:** ok sure

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** (whispers softly): dad wars

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** (whispers softly): fuck yeah im so hard

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Ouma however, you can kick

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Kick kokichi tho thx

 

**Black Hole kicked I put a whole shota up my ass from Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Average Piano Hitler:** Whats shakin, I'm kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate supreme leader. Half of the class pretends to hate me even though they love me and i secretly love them too omg..... Also i wonder why my dental health is so bad when i drink panta with every meal even though KIIBO TELLS ME NOT TOO

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** The shade is real

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** You know I had to do it to em

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** s stop

 

 **Black Hole:** Anyways my turn

 

 **Black Hole:** he r row I am Shuichi Saiha rr :333333333333 bro… BROOO BELIEVE MOTHERFUCKNER YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW also haha maki succ haha xd

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Someone give this man an Oscar

 

 **One hell of a maid:** This is Japan.

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** Mom…

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Ma ki

 

 **Splatoon:** Atua’s bestows upon you the highest honor.

 

 **Match maid in hell:** You all suck

 

 **Black Hole:** HELL YEAH WE DO

 

 **Match maid in hell:** I will BAN YOU

 

 **Satan Undercover:** H-h I a-ah im------ Kowekiwo shwinguuji.. Nice to… meet you………… please DON’T HURT ME UWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Black Hole:** This has been a learning experience

 

 **Splatoon:** How so?

 

 **Black Hole:** Because now I know that Korekiyo just sees me as a pussy

 

 **Satan Undercover:** UWAH!!!!! exposed…..

 

 **Girlgamer07:** I like him better this way

 

**Satan Undercover:**

**Satan Undercover:** What is wr o ng with you

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Reading that made my eyes bleed what the fuck tenko

 

 **Girlgamer07:** you degenerate males could always use improvements…..

 

 **Part-time worshipper:** Stoppp arguing in the name of Atua everyone~

 

 **Splatoon:** ^

 

 **Girlgamer07:** :cold_sweat:

 

 **Match maid in hell:** LEMME GO LEMME GO

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** k

 

 **Match maid in hell:** (INSERT BIG FANCY WAY TO SAY HELLO HERE) I am Kaaaaaaaaaaito Momota. I love labour to the extent where I probably have some weird kink. I’m also probably not even human, and it makes me sad that Kirumi and I fucked and she doesn’t remember :’’’’’’’’’(

 

 **Satan Undercover:** What

 

 **One hell of a maid:** NOTHING

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** So sad

 

 **One with the bugs:** Can we get one like for Stick dad x God mom :’(

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** T^T =b

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** T^T =b

 

 **The BFG:** T^T =b

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** T^T =b

 

 **Splatoon:** T^T =b

 

 **Stop panting bro…:** T^T =b

 

 **Panta: No homo flavour:** T^T =b

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** T^T =b

 

 **Green Gian** t™: T^T =b

 

 **Girlgamer07:** UvU = p

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** UvU = p

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** UvU = p

 

 **I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT:** Haterade ^^^

 

 **Satan Undercover:** h

 

 

 **One hell of a maid:** Korekiyo

 

 **One hell of a maid:** hon

 

 **One hell of a maid:** child

 

 **One hell of a maid:** love

 

 **One hell of a maid:** m’dude

 

 **Satan Undercover:** I draw the line at m’dude

 

 **One hell of a maid:** I’ve sinned.

 

 **Part-time worSHIPper:** you’ve sinned.

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** does this mean you guys are dating

 

 **One hell of a maid:** What.

 

 **Satan Undercover:** what

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** nvm

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** fuck

 

 **Satan Undercover:** me too

 

 **One hell of a maid:** w h a t

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Continue.

 

 **One hell of a maid:** If I throw shade will you get mad

 

 **Satan Undercover:** try me

 

 **One hell of a maid:** You asked for it

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Shits going down

 

 **One hell of a maid:** (Quickly writes down my will and trusts)

 

 **One hell of a maid:** sAlUtAtIoNs, it’s your friendly neighborhood psychic here to steal your lunch money, Kirumi Toujo. I like to stalk people from the vents, I used to think my sister was hot, and humanity TOTALLY GETS ME HARD. Also I FUCKING LOVE TENKO (no homo) AND I THINK OUR FAMILY (OPEN RP!!!!!) IS RA D

 

 **One hell of a maid:** ALSO I KNOW HOW CURIOUS YOU ARE ABOUT MY MASK BUT I DON’T SAY SHIT **JUST TO SEE YOU SUFFER.** BUT DID YOU KNOW THAT REALLY IM JUST WEARING LIPSTICK BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL FLY ASF :sunglasses:

 

 **Satan Undercover:** you tried it TOO MUCH

 

 **One hell of a maid:** oops

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** WAIT

 

**I’d fuck hope ESKEEIT added I put a whole shota up my ass to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**I put a whole shota up my ass:** WHAT’S THIS ABOUT KOREKIYOS MASK

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** I BET MONEY ON THIS BITCH

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** IS IT TRUE

 

 **Satan Undercover: :** thinking:

 

 **Girlgamer07:** BITCH

 

**Satan Undercover is now offline.**

**One hell of a maid:** HE JUST WANTS TO FEEL PRETTY GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I shalt smoketh the weed:** guys
> 
>  **I shalt smoketh the weed:** do you know what Korekiyo's face is
> 
>  **Match maid in hell:** w
> 
>  **I shalt smoketh the weed: _IT'S FREE REAL ESTATE_**
> 
>  
> 
> **The Dark Souls of karate: perish.**


	27. Vote #Kaito4Dad (Remastered)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito becomes a trap  
> this is not okay
> 
> Edit: WHOOPS looks like part of the chapter didnt get properly transferred from word so thats why it says "remastered"
> 
> also wow apparently a handful of people were offended by the word "trap" being used in a joking matter. I personally don't understand how that makes this "transphobic" and i will not rewrite the chapter however i will include a warning here and add it to the tags.
> 
> Special thanks to:
> 
> Ah, (Who im pretty sure is a guest User) who brought up in a respectful manner that they didn't appreciate the use of the word "traps"
> 
> and
> 
> GottaShipEmAll who also suggested a warning and let me know that a part of the chapter didn't make it in
> 
> Edit Again:
> 
> okay it wont let me put in the last half of the chapter so its just seperate now, kind of annoying but okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow im soooo sorry for this taking so long i have a reason but it'd kind of spoil something so it'll be at the end
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Match maid in hell - Kaito  
> One hell of a maid - Kirumi  
> Satan Undercover - Korekiyo  
> I shalt smoketh the weed - Himiko  
> I put a whole shota up my ass - Kokichi  
> Weedinator 9000 - Rantaro  
> Black Hole - Shuichi  
> Girlgamer07 - Tenko  
> The Dark Souls of karate - Maki  
> Part-time WorSHIPper - Tsumugi  
> big tiddy anime bitch - Miu  
> Splatoon - Angie  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> Ibuki Mioda - Ibuki  
> The BFG - Gonta  
> Average Piano Hitler - Kaede  
> One with the bugs - Ryouma  
> God. - Monokuma  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> T H I C C FINGERS - Kiibo

**Match maid in hell:** Hey mom

 

 **Match maid in hell:** I mean

 

 **Match maid in hell:** New wife ;)

 

 **One hell of a maid:** Um.

 

**Satan Undercover is now online.**

**Satan Undercover:** DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** (San d undertal eye g low)

 

**I put a whole shota up my ass:**

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** I just SPIT OUT MY DRIN K

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Shhhh easy boy calm down

 

 **Satan Undercover:** GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BA RK BAR K ILL EAT YOU

 

 **Black Hole:** How is this like me at all

 

**Satan Undercover:**

 

 **Black Hole:** I

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** I’M CRYIG

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** WHO MAD ETHSI

 

 **Match maid in hell:** I just said that to get you to come online

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Oh

 

 **Girlgamer07:** tfw you take the bait

 

 **Satan Undercover:** What do you want

 

 **Match maid in hell:** You’re good with hair and stuff right

 

 **Satan Undercover:** sure yeah

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Welllll since im gonna be Kirumi, I wanna look pretty :3

 

 **Match maid in hell:** ooh is Maki gonna tell me im pretty already :D

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** No I was going to say “lol”

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Ouch

 

 **Part-time WorSHIPper:** I can make you a dress if you want :00000

 

 **Match maid in hell:** omg that’d be gr8

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** NO I SHOULD

 

 **big tiddy anime bitch:** Since im Ultimate cosplayer today

 

 **Part-time WorSHIPper:** Hh fine, but I’ll help

 

**Part-time WorSHIPper is now offline.**

**big tiddy anime bitch is now offline.**

 

 **One hell of a maid:** You’re all quite serious about this…

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Well, since you’re already getting a dress and I’ll that I guess I could help with your hair

 

 **Match maid in hell:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW

 

 **One hell of a maid:** Kaito.

 

 **Match maid in hell:** Splended.

 

 **One hell of a maid:** Splendid*

 

 **One hell of a maid:** Have you ever considered Auto-correct?

 

 **Match maid in hell:** that’s your secret?

 

 **One hell of a maid:** No but you’re dumb so

 

 **Splatoon:** Our family is great

 

 **Satan Undercover:** I’m here

 

 **Match maid in hell:** yaaaaaaaas

 

**Satan Undercover is now offline.**

**Match maid in hell is now offline.**

**Girlgamer07:** And now we wait

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Wellllll since we have some time to screw around while Kaito gets pretty

 

 **You could stop at 5 or 6 stores:** Ibuki wants in so

 

**You could stop at 5 or 6 stores added Ibuki Mioda to Dank memes, HOPEFUL _MOTHERFUCKING_ dreams ^-^.**

**Ibuki Mioda:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY GURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLS

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** I like her

 

 **Splatoon:** I hate her.

 

 **Ibuki Mioda:** WOW not cool

 

 **The BFG:** Currently, we’re all pretending to be each other!! So the one who actually hates you is Maki, and Tenko likes you!!!

 

 **Ibuki Mioda:** Roleplay ah? Sounds kinky

 

**Average Piano Hitler:**

**Girlgamer07:**

**One with the bugs:**

**I put a whole shota up my ass:** HOLY SHIT MY MIND IS E X P A N D I N G

 

 **Splatoon:** 100% of 0 is still 0

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** I guess your boyfriend gives you experience~

 

 **Splatoon:** Ow, Shu’s dumb but-

 

 **Splatoon:** Yeah that’s it

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** :popcorn:

**Ibuki Mioda:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL

 

 **Ibuki Mioda:** WHATS YOUR FAVORITE STARBUCKS DRINK

 

 **Average Piano Hitler:** MONOKUMA GAVE YOU GUYS STARBUCKS????

 

**God. is now online.**

**God.:** Why would I do that fuck you guys

 

 **Splatoon:** E x p l a i n

 

 **God.:** uhhh

 

 **God.:** _Usami_ put it there and I can’t figure out how to get rid of it

 

 **God.:** Whenever I go in they tell me “We don’t accept fursuiters”

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** im imagining Monokuma as just a midget furry

 

 **One with the bugs:** My depression has been cured

 

 **God.:** The NERVE

 

 **God.:** :rage:

 

 **Ibuki Mioda:** YA’LL MISSING OUT

 

**Panta: No homo flavour changed Ibuki Mioda’s name to “HITS MY STARBUCKS LADY YAW”.**

**HITS MY STARBUCKS LADY YAW:** HITS MY STARBUCKS LADY YAW

 

**Satan Undercover is now online.**

**Satan Undercover:** what the FUCK

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** What’s happening?

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Okay so im trying to detangle his hair right

 

 **Satan Undercover:** I think im making good progress when

 

 **Satan Undercover:** HIS FUCKING PORCUPINE HAIR JUST

 

 **Satan Undercover:** POOF IT JUST REVERTS

 

 **Satan Undercover:** LIKE WHAT THE HELL IT’S LIKE REVERSE DREADLOCKS

 

 **Satan Undercover:** I actually think I need help

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Himiko I need your magic

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** Im on my day of dood, Gonta can help you

 

 **The BFG:** Gonta is happy to help :D

 

 **Satan Undercover:** I guess that works since you have a lot of hair too

 

 **Satan Undercover:** Come quick

 

**Satan Undercover is now offline.**

**The BFG:** :0 okay!!

 

**The BFG is now offline.**

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** do you think kaito would look good as a girl :thinking:

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** No

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** true

 

* * *

 

 

**Match maid in hell is now online.**

**Match maid in hell:** im SCREAMING

 

 **Match maid in hell:** I LOOK SO PRETTY

 

 **Match maid in hell:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** He probably looks like bargain bin elsa

 

 **Match maid in hell:** uh NO

 

**The BFG is now online.**

**Match maid in hell:** GONTA TAKE A PICUTRE

 

 **The BFG:** Okay!

 

**The BFG:**

****

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** yoooo if I knew we’d get Doritos I would’ve been on board way sooner sign me the FUCK up

 

 **Black Hole:** Korekiyo in the corner is the biggest mood

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** From that angle wouldn’t he be looking up at Kaito’s dress

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** gay

 

 **Girlgamer07:** This is our new father figure guys

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** Why is our dad a trap

 

**Match maid in hell:**

**Splatoon:** Are you saying our old dad wasn’t a trap?

 

 **I put a whole shota up my ass:** true true

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Yeah but Kaito’s a gay trap

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** I thought all traps were gay?

 

 **Girlgamer07:** Depends.

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Petting a trap? Not gay. Hugging a trap? Not gay. Kissing a trap? Not gay. But, BUT. Sucking a trap’s dick? Gay.

 

 **One with the bugs:** So you’re saying

 

 **One with the bugs:** If I sucked Kiyo’s dick

 

 **One with the bugs:** And he liked it

 

 **One with the bugs:** Would he be gay or me

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** You

 

 **One with the bugs:** damn…

 

 **T H I C C FINGERS:** Wait what

 

 **One with the bugs:** But if he sucked my dick?

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** and you liked it? Then you’d both be gay

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** How does that work?

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Well it also depends because he’s a respectable trap

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** If he was a gay trap and he sucked Ryouma’s dick then only he’d be gay

 

**Satan Undercover is now online.**

**Satan Undercover is now offline.**

**Weedinator 9000:** o ops

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** INSTANT REGRET

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** But Kaito’s a gay trap

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** So under any circumstance he’d be gay

 

 **Match maid in hell:** wtf discrimination

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** What if Kaito sucked Kiyos dick

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Kaitos gay

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** What if Kiyo sucked kaitos dick

 

 **Weedinator 9000:** Kaitos gay

 

 **The Dark Souls of karate:** wow

 

 **I shalt smoketh the weed:** I’m learning so much

 

 **Match maid in hell:** WTF

 

 **HITS MY STARBUCKS LADY YAW:** can I get a KOREKIYO X KAITO AYE AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

**big tiddy anime bitch is now online.**

**big tiddy anime bitch:** OMG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea so the reason why this took so long is because i got the idea of drawing trap kaito myself but someone accidentally took my stylus so i had to wait for them to mail it back and first it took them a week to find it and then a week to mail it which is retarded but yahhhhh
> 
> bet you guys didnt know i could draw huh (I can do better but this is just a shitfic so who cares)
> 
> Would you guys like it if i tried to draw more pictures, it'd be good practice so idk let me know, it'd seperate this chatfic from a bunch of the others, we'll i've seen one other one attempt it but the drawings were atrocious so
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Skylanders Trap Team - Kaito  
> One hell of a maid - Kirumi  
> Satan Undercover - Korekiyo  
> I shalt smoketh the weed - Himiko  
> I put a whole shota up my ass - Kokichi  
> Weedinator 9000 - Rantaro  
> Black Hole - Shuichi  
> Girlgamer07 - Tenko  
> The Dark Souls of karate - Maki  
> Part-time WorSHIPper - Tsumugi  
> big tiddy anime bitch - Miu  
> Splatoon - Angie  
> You could stop at 5 or 6 stores - Akane  
> HITS MY STARBUCKS LADY YAW - Ibuki  
> The BFG - Gonta  
> Average Piano Hitler - Kaede  
> One with the bugs - Ryouma  
> God. - Monokuma  
> Panta: No homo flavour - Kazuichi  
> T H I C C FINGERS - Kiibo


	28. End of the last chapter because i can't post it apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whenever i try to include the last bit of the previous chapter it just doesnt? and it didnt say i reached the word limit or anything so idk i'll just put it here

**One hell of a maid:** Kaito x Korekiyo hot yaoi 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea thats when Kaito was changed to Skylanders Trap Team


End file.
